The Interrogation Specialist
by Josielynn
Summary: A few years after college Logan Echolls finds himself involved in another legal situation. One of the investigating officers is none other than Veronica Mars. Is this the Universe's way of getting the once epic couple back together or is it too late for LoVe?
1. Chapter 1

**The Interrogation Specialist**

The young man with dirty blond hair sits calmly alone in the barren room waiting. He turns his wrist and glances at his gold watch which costs more than the men coming in to question him make in a year. He has been sitting in the interrogation room just over an hour. Although he is inwardly irritated that he is wasting time, he patiently waits in his impeccable suit sitting relaxed and unmoving on the uncomfortable chair. He knows it is a strategy of the police to make him wait and put him on edge before they question him. That strategy might work on someone else but he has been chairman of the board of his company since he was a senior in high school. If deputy dog thinks he will be able to upset him, he's seriously crazy. He knows when to talk and when to wait for his lawyers to get him out. This is definitely a time for his expensive lawyers to earn their money.

The door opens and Casey looks up barely interested to see what the man looks like that will try to question him. The only thing this person will hear is, "I want to talk to my lawyer."

Casey sucks in his breath as he sees who is entering the door to talk to him. He would know her anywhere. He has not seen her for seven years but it is unmistakably Veronica Mars. Well it was Veronica Mars in high school. She could have married by now. She is still very tiny but instead of short skirts and boots, she is wearing a dark blue skirt suit. Her blonde hair is now long and is pulled back in a loose bun. She has on minimal makeup. She looks neat and professional. He watches as she shuts the door and walks purposefully over to where he is sitting at the table in the interrogation room. Methodically and carefully she puts the folder she is carrying on the table and then pulls out the chair across from him and sits down without making any eye contact with him.

He looks at her badge and sees the unmistakable FBI lettering. He looks at her hand and there are no rings there. It would seem that Veronica is still Veronica Mars and she is an agent for the FBI.

Unsure what it means that she is there, he gazes into her light blue eyes trying to gauge her mood. She gazes at him without speaking. He is disconcerted to find that he cannot read her mood or thoughts at all.

Veronica looking at the rich, powerful young man notes his surprise. Finally when he sees that she is not going to speak first, he becomes uncomfortable and starts, "Hello Veronica."

She looks quietly at him for a few more seconds and then answers, "Casey Gant."

After a brief pause where she gives nothing away on her face, she adds, "Long time, no see."

Casey watching her face cannot equate her with the young, angry girl he knew in high school. This young woman has perfected her professional mask. Well she is not the only one. Calmly he answers, "At least seven years."

In a false cheery voice she suggests, "We should catch up." She claps her hands in a cheerleader manner, "I'll start." Tilting her head at him she carries on, "I graduated high school, interned during the summers with the FBI, graduated college and became a federal agent." Bouncing excitedly she giggles, "Now you. Why don't you tell me what you've been up to?"

Amused at her dumb blonde act, he allows a small smile to cross his face. He is perceptive enough to understand that her question is not just asking about what he has done since high school. She wants to know what has happened and his part in ending up being interrogated by the FBI. Confidently he meets her gaze and tells her in a monotone voice, "I would like to talk to my lawyer."

She easily returns his look and drops her act, "You should." She leans forward so he can see how serious she is and declares, "After you've talked to your lawyer, I'll come back and we'll talk." The tiny blonde waves her hand slowly between them. Then holding his gaze she tells him firmly, "Make no mistake Casey, you will tell me what I want to know. You're not in Neptune anymore."

She gets up and picks up her folder without ever having opened it. Casey realizes that she expected him to lawyer up. He wonders if she talked to Logan and Dick yet or if she decided he was the weak link. Maybe other interrogators are talking to Dick and Logan. He's not worried either way as he knows they won't talk. This whole situation is between them.

The look in Veronica's eyes worries him no matter how carefully he hides it. She is not going to cut him any slack. Her last shot about how they aren't in Neptune is meant to let him know that his money and contacts are not going to get him out of facing the consequences. He watches as she walks out without any further conversation or eye contact. The situation just got complicated; a lot more complicated.

Veronica enters the second interrogation room without a file folder. She has removed her jacket. Her badge is attached to her belt. Dick Casablancas has been at the station the longest. When the LAPD arrived at Logan's mansion to pick him up, the security guard at the gate called the mansion to warn Dick the police were on their way in. By the time the housekeeper opened the gate to let the police officers drive through, Dick had already called Logan and Casey. He knew that they would drop whatever they were doing to come and get him. When the two friends arrived at the precinct to get Dick, the detective in charge of the case had immediately thanked them for saving him the trouble of sending men out to bring them in; he needed to ask each of them a few questions. He put them both in interrogation rooms. Logan's lawyer arrived shortly after Logan. It appears that he was smart enough to call his own lawyer on the way to the precinct.

The tall blonde young man is wearing shorts and a t-shirt and is leaning back in his chair with his feet on the table. Sitting next to him is his lawyer in an expensive suit. Dick is impatient, he wants to go back to Logan's, shower and eat before they head out to the club tonight. He is absolutely ready to drink, dance and find a stacked redhead to bring back to Logan's mansion for some real fun. He has been advised not to say anything and let his lawyer handle all the questions. He just hopes it doesn't take too long. He is bored out of his mind here.

Dick's lawyer realizes immediately that the situation is a lot more serious than he understands. When he sees that the first person sent in to question his client is unmistakably Federal, he inwardly groans. They mean business; they are not on a fishing expedition. He imagines the DA has enough evidence to take the case to court but in his estimation, the case against his client is going to be weak at best. Unfortunately, the items were legally requested by a federal warrant so the FBI is now involved instead of it staying a local case.

Veronica leans over the table and puts out her hand towards Dick's attorney. She says pleasantly, "I'm Agent Mars, FBI."

Lyle immediately shakes her hand and answers, "Lyle Walters, attorney for Dick Casablancas."

She sits back making herself comfortable ignoring Dick's feet on the table. She looks at the lawyer for a long few seconds and then over at Dick. Dick smirks and comments rudely, "Veronica Mars a FBI agent. The writing on the bathroom walls predicted you would be working on your back." He shrugs and adds, "Who knew?"

Veronica smiles a little and it is obvious she is unaffected by his rude jab. She replies, "Dick Casablancas. I am not surprised to find that the writing on the wall of the girls' bathroom was correct about you." She doesn't elaborate on what was written but the agents watching in the next room all smirk at her return taunt.

She sits quietly watching both Dick and his lawyer but asks no questions. Finally she starts, "Mr. Casablancas, I have some questions about a trip you took to Vegas with Casey Gant and Logan Echolls on ..."

Before she can finish her statement, Dick drops his feet down noisily, leans forward and snarls, "I'm not going to talk to you so go fuck yourself."

Lyle Walters interjects into the discussion stating quickly, "What Mr. Casablancas means is that he has been advised not to talk to law enforcement personnel at this time."

She doesn't blink or even acknowledge Dick's anger. She merely raises an eyebrow and responds pleasantly, "Well I want it on record that I gave your client the chance to talk to a federal agent about the stolen records in question today, March 18, 2010 at 4:12 pm and he invoked his right to refuse to answer any questions."

She stands as the door opens and introduces, "I would like you both to meet my partner Derek Hendrickson. He will inform you of the charges and of course read Mr. Richard Casablancas, Jr. his rights."

A tall dirty blond, clean-cut muscular man walks in. He is wearing a dark suit with a white shirt and dark tie. His badge on the lapel of his jacket clearly indicates his FBI status. In a pleasant but firm voice, he begins to formally state the charges. Veronica smiles as she leaves the room. The look on Dick's lawyer's face is priceless. He had not expected his client to be charged today.

Veronica watches impassively from behind the glass as her partner finishes reading Dick the charges and his rights. When her partner pulls out his cuffs and asks Dick to turn around, she doesn't even try to hold her smile at the look of panic on Dick's face. It is clear that Dick never anticipated that he would be charged today either. The young FBI agent would give a week's pay to be a fly on the wall when Dick's lawyer tells him that he will have to stay in jail until his bail hearing.

Dick's lawyer demands time to talk to his client. Derek firmly but politely explains that Mr. Richard Casablancas will have to be processed first and then will be given time to talk to his lawyer.

Mr. Walters looks at his watch and sees that it will be after five pm when the charges are filed and there is no way he can get a bail hearing until the next business day now even with all his and Mr. Casablancas' contacts. He tells Dick he will wait for him to be processed and talk to him afterwards. Since it is a holiday weekend, it will be Tuesday at the earliest that the bail hearing can be scheduled. There is no way around it, his client will have to spend four days in jail since Friday and Monday are federal holidays. He will be removed to a federal prison to be held until the hearing. Not even Dick's mother with her governor contacts will be able to get Dick out of jail for the next few days. He opens his phone and starts calling. He needs to get his client an early hearing on Tuesday. The dockets will be backed up after the long weekend.

Veronica notes with satisfaction that Dick does not look as confident with his arms cuffed behind his back as he is escorted out of the interrogation room. She idly wonders if she can get a copy of the video of Dick being cuffed. That would never get old for her to watch. Perhaps she can get a picture made for her mantle. She heads to the break room. She could use a cup of coffee about now.

A little later the freshly caffeinated agent walks back to the room where Casey Gant is now waiting with his undoubtedly expensive and connected lawyer. She quietly opens the door and walks over with her file to sit. She looks at his lawyer and puts out her hand announcing, "Veronica Mars, FBI."

Casey's lawyer looks surprised at the introduction but reaches over to shake her hand. He confidently introduces himself.

Veronica nods at him and sits down. After she is settled she looks at Casey for a few moments. She says very formally, "Mr. Gant, I have a few questions for you about your knowledge of the contents of the box in the trunk of the vehicle belonging to Mr. Richard Casablanca's Jr. during the trip you took to Las Vegas on March 14 through the 17th this year." She looks down at her paper and then looks up at Casey with her penetrating blue eyes. She asks clearly, "When you were riding in the vehicle with Mr. Cassablancas on March 14th this year, did you know there were missing government files in the trunk?"

Casey after looking at his lawyer answers, "I don't know what you are talking about."

Veronica tilts her head and responds, "The question was whether YOU were aware that there were stolen government documents in the trunk of the car the day you rode with Mr. Cassablancas across a state line."

Casey's eyes widen at the way she worded the question this time. His lawyer reaches over and grasps his arm stopping him from answering. He leans in and says quietly in his ear, "Transporting stolen government property over a state line is a serious offense in itself."

Casey asks, "Do I have to answer today?"

The lawyer quietly nods and adds very quietly, "This is a federal investigation. You have to answer their questions." He reaffirms, "They can hold you here until you answer."

Casey looks back at Veronica and answers her question clearly, "I was not aware of any stolen property in the trunk."

"I see," is her only comment. "Who put your suitcase in the trunk?"

Anticipating that she is trying to establish that he had the opportunity to look into the truck of Dick's car, Casey answers, "I don't remember."

Veronica looks carefully at him and inquires, "Did one of your employees carry out your luggage from the house?"

Shaking his head, Casey repeats, "I don't really remember."

"What brand and color is your suitcase?" she asks.

Casey names an expensive brand and tells her he had a garment bag and suitcase. He doesn't know the brand or color of Mr. Casablancas' suitcase.

Veronica nods and quizzes, "Normally do you pack your own suitcase when you travel?"

"Yes," he answers quietly.

Her face does not change expression as she continues, "Who was picked up first; you or Logan Echolls?"

"I was," Casey informs the petite interrogator.

Her face is a mask of calm and she makes a note in the file on her desk. She looks back up at Casey and asks, "What time did Mr. Casablancas pick you up?"

Casey thinks before noon but doesn't know exactly. Next he tells her they drove straight over to his friend Logan's mansion with no stops.

"When you and Mr. Richard Casablancas arrived at Logan Echolls' mansion, who put Mr. Echolls' suitcase in the trunk of Richard Casablancas' vehicle?" the young woman inquires.

Immediately Casey answers, "I don't remember.

Veronica challenges, "Is there a physical reason you are unable to remember the details of the trip?"

Casey easily replies, "I wasn't watching as I was working on my computer." He then admits under further questioning that he did not put Logan's suitcase in the car and he did not see any employees come out of the house with Logan. He also doesn't remember the brand and color of Logan Echolls' suitcase.

"Where did you sit in the vehicle?" she continues.

The rich CEO keeps his face placid and answers easily, "The front passenger seat."

Her next question is also basic, "Did you have to direct Mr. Casablancas?"

Casey frowns as he knows that Veronica is well aware that Dick knows the way to Vegas having driving there many times, "No. He knows the way."

Easily she inquires, "Did you guys stop on the way?"

"We usually stop for something to eat but I can't remember if we did on that trip," he answers, his voice disinterested.

Without further comment, the FBI agent turns the questions to Vegas. She asks carefully, "When you arrived in Las Vegas did the hotel staff get the suitcases out of the trunk?" She asks more questions about when they arrived in Vegas, what they did there and if Dick took the car out of the valet parking area during their visit.

Casey continues with his vague answers, "I don't remember."

Surprisingly Veronica stands and states clearly, "I think that covers it for now. Thank you for your time." She hands Casey her card and advises, "Please call me if you think of anything about this case you think I should know." After Casey takes her card she puts out her hand to shake his. He takes it after an almost imperceptible hesitation and they shake. She reaches over and shakes his lawyer's hand as well. Without any further comments the young blonde agent walks confidently to the door of the interrogation room and opens it. Before Casey exits the room she questions, "You don't have any trips planned in the next week do you?"

Casey's gaze snaps to hers and he continues to see no expression in her eyes. He reports, "Nothing planned right now."

She nods and informs the two men, "I might have some more questions as the investigation progresses."

The arrogant CEO nods and leaves the room followed by his lawyer who gives Veronica his card and asks her to call him if she needs to talk to Mr. Gant again on this matter.

She states blandly, "Of course.

In truth Casey is unsettled about his time with Veronica. She had been completely business like and respectful but he had a feeling that she was setting him up. He had been impressed with her investigative prowess in high school. He can't imagine how dangerous to him she is now.

When he gets outside he calls Logan and Dick. Neither answers. He heads home to wait for their calls.

Veronica meanwhile goes to an empty desk and looks again at the video of Dick's vehicle arriving at the hotel in Las Vegas. She reviews Dick's card charges, bank records and phone records. She looks at both Casey's and Logan's card charges, bank records and cell phone records. She makes notes in her file. She works for over an hour researching on her computer. She looks up their luggage and notes the characteristics noted on the website for each of the young men's bags. Finally she opens her phone and dials. She says, "Hello, it's me. Did you look up the names I gave you?'

She listens for a few moments and then sweetly requests, "Send me the information?" The beautiful young agent smiles and signs off with, 'Thanks, I owe you."

She waits a few minutes and then looks at the new information on her computer adding it to her file. After reading she sits back and closes her eyes in thought for a few minutes. Once she is clear on what she can prove happened on that trip, she heads in to interview the last person on her list.

Logan sits in the interrogation room with his lawyer. As rooms go, this is a standard sheriff's department room. It is painted an off white color and the paint is chipping in the corners of the room. The furniture is obviously old and he imagines purposefully uncomfortable. He idly wonders how long they are going to make him wait. He smirks as he thinks about how bored Dick and Casey are now.

When the door opens he looks up to see which deputy is coming in to question him. He is shocked to see the tiny, blond FBI agent walk in with a file folder. Last he heard she was an agent in Virginia. Apparently she is still an agent but she now lives here in LA.

Quickly masking his face into calm he sits up when she walks over to the table. Veronica puts her file folder on the table and greets, "Logan Echolls."

He meets her blue gaze. Of course she is not surprised to see him but he imagines he has a look of shock on his face. "Veronica," he pauses and then asks, "is it still Mars?"

Tilting her head a little and smiling she snappily answers, 'Yes, it just wouldn't be me if I wasn't a Mars."

Logan has to smile. He has always enjoyed her saucy attitude. Veronica reaches her hand out to shake his lawyer's hand. She introduces herself, "Veronica Mars, FBI."

Logan notices his lawyer is surprised as he usually doesn't shake law enforcement's hands. Nonetheless he reaches over and takes her hand saying, "Allan Sanders, council for Mr. Echolls."

Veronica nods respectfully at him and then sits down across from them at the table. She looks at them both gently tapping the folder and then starts, "Thank you for coming in to answer some questions we have. In case the local police did not inform you, this is regarding the trip from Los Angeles to Vegas you took on March 14th of this year with Richard Cassablancas Jr, and Casey Gant."

She is watching him carefully and is impressed that when she pauses he doesn't feel the need to fill the silence with words. He sits and waits for a question to answer. If he is nervous, he is not going to show it. A tiny smile turns the corner of her soft lips up briefly. She knew he would a challenge to interview.

Logan notices her small smile and the twinkle in her eyes. He can see she is going to enjoy this. He can't believe he is being questioned by Veronica Mars, FBI.

Her first volley is, "The three of you decided to drive there. Isn't that a bit unusual?"

Logan having been told by his lawyer that he has to answer. Right now he doesn't have the right to refuse to answer questions. "I've driven there before."

She knows he is referring to a trip there they took before college. Without opening her folder she comments, "True. The last eight times you went you flew and stayed at a different hotel."

She keeps eye contact with Logan sitting almost perfectly still. She sees his eyes flash. She knows he hates to be watched. She asks, "Whose idea was it to drive to Vegas this time?"

Immediately she sees Logan is on the defensive. He smoothly answers his voice arrogant and superior, "I am not sure. We are all wealthy so often just decide to go somewhere on the spur of the moment."

"So you don't remember whose idea it was?" she clarifies.

He can see that he is not going to be able to put her off by playing the bored, rich playboy card. Shaking his head he says regretfully, "Sorry, we were all pretty drunk when we decided. I am really not sure."

Veronica pursues, "Do you remember what day you decided to go?"

Immediately shaking his head he says without any real apology, "Sorry."

"So Mr. Cassablancas wanted to drive?" she asks.

Logan looking puzzled tells her, "I'm not sure why we decided to take his vehicle."

Nodding Veronica says, "I was wondering about that. Mr. Gant has a new Town Car and you have a SUV that would be more comfortable for three big, men such as yourselves to ride in."

Logan is a little unsettled when she changes the subject. He knows her and she already knows the answer to a lot of her questions before she is asking them. He is guessing that she left him for last.

"Mr. Cassablancas came and picked you up first?" she asks.

Shaking his head he answers, "No, he went and got Casey first."

Murmuring, "I see," she continues, "So they came and got you after. Do you remember what time they arrived at your mansion?"

Logan shakes his head and says, "It was around noon but you'll have to check with security to get the exact time."

He knows she has already checked. She nods and inquires, "Did you pack your suitcase yourself?"

Logan openly smirks and tells her, "I did."

Veronica's expression does not change at his tone. She quizzes, "Did you carry it down to the front door or did you have one of the servants take it downstairs?"

"I can do some things myself," he dryly tells her. She looks at him obviously waiting for a real answer. He adds, "Yes, I took it downstairs myself."

She looks at his lawyer for a second and then back at him as she continues, "Who put your suitcase in the trunk of Mr. Casablanca's vehicle?"

Logan also picks up that she is trying to establish that he had the opportunity to see what was in the trunk at the start of their trip. Like Casey, he elects to answer vaguely, "I don't really remember. I might have or perhaps Dick did."

"I see," she intones. She asks if a servant came out of the house with him. He denies that his housekeeper helped him with his suitcase.

Knowing he knows the way to Vegas well she carries on, "What route did you guys take?"

Logan taunts, "I slept a lot of the way. I had a date the night before."

She continues to meet his gaze without any discernible change in expression. He can see that she has become very good at questioning suspects. However he knows her well and can see that she is not impressed at his reminder about his prowess with women. "You don't remember what road you started on?"

Logan tells her what interstate they took out of LA. The interrogation goes on in the same manner for the next hour with the sharp FBI agent asking about what his suitcase looked like, Dick's suitcase looked like and what Casey's suitcase looked like. She is also interested in who booked the hotel suites, when Logan's assistant learned about the impromptu trip, if they stopped on the way to Vegas, if Dick drove the whole way, the weather, how the luggage was all settled in the trunk and if he saw any boxes in the trunk other than the garment bags and suitcases. Logan answers readily on most questions except the inquiries about the trunk of the vehicle citing poor memory due to his late night and a hangover.

The rich young man is also vague when the questions turn to the group's arrival at the hotel and what the men did while in Vegas. He doesn't remember if the group used the vehicle to leave the hotel or if Dick left the hotel without him. He does remember joining an all night poker game.

She doesn't comment on any of his answers and shows no expression on her face as she questions him beyond professional interest. Not once did she appear upset at his non answers and she did not consult her paperwork at all. She did not even open the file folder.

Logan was impressed at her ability to stay focused and question him.

Veronica near the end of their talk asks, "Did you know that there was a box containing government papers in the trunk of Richard Casablanca's vehicle on March 14th when you got in it, anytime during the drive or when you arrived in Las Vegas?"

"No, no and no," he answers.

Veronica smiles and comments, "You know that reminds me of a game we used to play in Hearst College." She prods when he looks questioningly at her, "You remember, two lies and a truth."

He frowns a little in thought and replies, "I thought it was two truths and a lie."

She tilts her head and slowly says in a contemplative voice, "Weird but I thought there was more lies than truth."

She sees his eyes widen a little and knows that he understands that she knows he is lying. He doesn't say anything.

Her coworkers watching through the one way window smirk as they recognize her way of telling him she knows he is lying.

Shrugging as if she's not sure about how the game goes, she comments, "You used to be a master at that game."

"Actually I remember you being better at it," he shoots back at her.

He is surprised to hear her laugh and he knows she appreciates his quick wit. She shares, "You know I think that game helped me become better at picking out the lies." Leaning forward she puts her hand on the table and gently rubs the worn surface. "Let's try it once." She bounces a little in her seat in her excitement. "I'll go first."

After a short pause she starts, "I have put a lot of guys in the Federal Penitentiary, my favorite color is green and what goes around really does come around."

Logan is truly puzzled by what she is saying. She emphasized the word around. He knows she is telling him something and by her smirk he knows that soon he is going to find out what she meant.

The guys watching through the window smile in genuine amusement. They think she is telling him that she can put him in prison with her little word game. They like how she challenged Casey Gant by telling him that he wasn't in Neptune anymore and that he would be telling her what she wanted to know. Then changing courses she made him sweat by being polite and obviously letting him go when she knew he was lying. He is off balance and doesn't know what to think. Then she made Logan Echolls wait hours to talk to her and then she grilled him for a much longer period than she talked to Casey Gant. They have been watching Logan's cell phone and Casey Gant has called him five times already. He's definitely spooked.

Without waiting for Logan's reaction to the game, she looks at her watch and exclaims, "You know I've probably kept you long enough."

She stands and puts out her hand to Logan's lawyer and intones, "It was nice to meet you. Next she puts her hand out to shake Logan's and adds her voice upbeat, "It's too bad we are meeting again under these circumstances. Perhaps I'll see you at the next reunion."

Logan takes her hand and shakes it without comment. She pulls out a card and hands it to him while telling him, "Here is my card. If you think of anything you forgot to tell me that pertains to this case, please feel free to call me."

She walks over and opens the door for them to leave. She makes no farther eye contact with Logan or his lawyer as they leave. She goes back in and makes notes in the file before she picks it up and walks out with it.

Meanwhile Logan gets his belongings and leaves the Sheriff's office with his lawyer. When they get outside his lawyer says quietly, "That FBI agent, Miss Mars..." He pauses as he thinks about how to word what he wants to say. "She is quite sharp. She asked very specific questions and later she went back and asked the questions she wanted to double check in a different way." Logan nods his agreement. Mr. Sanders continues, "She looks like a cheerleader but she is a very skilled interrogator." He asks Logan what he wants to know, "How do you know her?"

"Well I met her when I moved to Neptune when I was twelve We dated on and off in high school and college," his client answers carefully.

Pointedly the young lawyer asks, "Is this personal? Is she going to go after you?"

Immediately shaking his head, Logan comments, "I don't think so." The young man sighs and then looks around the parking lot before he looks back at his lawyer. He adds honestly, "She is the only woman I would have married." Seeing his lawyer's concern he adds, "We didn't leave things badly. I don't think she would ever deliberately hurt me. She is one of the few people I totally trust."

His lawyer advises, "Stay away from her for now. I don't believe the DA will charge you with anything but you never know. I will call you if they call me."

Logan nods and shakes his hand. He didn't tell his lawyer that he didn't even know Veronica was back in California. If she has been back awhile, she didn't choose to contact him. That is a little upsetting.


	2. Figuring Out a Puzzle

_Story So Far: Logan Echolls has finished college and is living in LA. After a call from his friend Dick Casablancas, Logan and Casey Gant headed to an LAPD precinct to get their friend from jail only to find out that the lead detective wanted to question them as well. Both of them were very surprised to see that Veronica Mars, FBI agent was the one who entered the interrogation rooms to question them. Dick was arrested and has a bail hearing after the long weekend._

_**Chapter 2**_

In his car, Logan gets out his cell phone and turns it on. He sees he has quite a few messages. Three are from his secretary, five from Casey, six from various women he knows and there is one message from Dick's lawyer. He notices he doesn't have any messages from Dick. He depresses the button and listens to the messages from Casey. The first is timed four hours ago and Casey reports that he is on his way home. The second is timed an hour later and asks Logan to call him as soon as he gets out. The third is two hours ago and informs Logan that he can't get a hold of Dick or his lawyer either. The fourth one tells Logan to call him as soon as he get this message. Finally in the fifth message, Logan can hear that Casey is very upset. He tells Logan he heard from Dick's lawyer and to just come over to his house as soon as he can. Worried he listens to the message from Dick's lawyer. He sucks his breath in surprise and upset as he is updated on Dick's arrest and court date on Tuesday morning. No wonder Casey sounded so freaked out.

Logan immediately dials Casey. When his friend answers Logan curtly tells his friend, "I'm out now. I'll meet you at my place in fifteen minutes." He adds firmly, "We'll talk then." He hangs up before Casey can talk, starts his car and heads towards his mansion. One thing he learned from dating Veronica in high school, it is easy to put listening devices in his car and phone.

In the theater room at Logan's mansion, an agitated dark haired young man paces. "Fuck," he swears as the walks. He is absolutely certain there is no way that they can be overheard here. He has paid good money to ensure he has a room that is safe from prying ears and eyes.

He pauses as he thinks about what Veronica was trying to tell him. He gets her comment about putting a lot of people in prison. Dick is in Federal custody and she helped put him there but he is just not sure what she meant about what goes around, comes around. He knows those two things are true because Veronica's favorite color is not green; that is his favorite color.

He was initially shocked when he learned that Veronica didn't ask Casey very many questions or keep him in custody very long. Knowing Veronica, it was probably a ploy to upset him. She let him stew waiting for Dick and Logan to get out of the Sheriff's Department. In turn she made Logan wait a few hours before she even entered his interrogation room and then she questioned him for almost two hours.

Since he arrived home he has learned that his assistant, head of his security team at the office and the mansion as well as his housekeeper have already been questioned by federal agents. They all described one as a short, blonde female and with her was a tall, light brown haired male. Logan imagines it was Veronica and her partner.

Casey is reporting the same. Casey asks, "What are we going to do about Dick? His lawyer says there is no way to get him out before Tuesday." He runs a hand through his hair and adds, "At least he got an early court time on Tuesday."

Absently Logan nods his agreement and resumes pacing. He talks to Casey about what Veronica told him about the two truths and a lie. He tells his friend that Veronica's favorite color is not green so he knows the other two statements are the truth. He frowns as he thinks and finally asserts, "I originally wondered if she was threatening me about going to prison but now I think she was telling me that the charges are serious against Dick" He ponders, "I am not sure about the statement of what goes around does come around."

Still anxious he runs both of his hands through his hair and leaves his hand on his head as he thinks. Finally he stops in front of where Casey is sitting and lets his breath out on a puff. He thinks aloud, "'What goes around comes around' usually means a person gets back what they gave." He looks at his friend and asks, "What does that mean to you?"

"I guess I think it means 'you reap what you sow; how you treat others comes back to you kind of thing," the publisher answers slowly.

They both think about what Veronica could have been telling Logan. Finally Logan throws himself into a chair and leans his head back in frustration. He closes his eyes as he thinks. He knows he is missing something. Veronica was trying to communicate something to him without saying it out loud.

Casey watches Logan from his seat. He remains quiet giving his friend time and space to think. Finally Logan says, "If I am reading Ronnie's first statement right, she thinks Dick is going to go to Federal prison."

Casey looks worried at the thought. He says, "Maybe Veronica meant that Dick is going to have to stay in prison until he gets bail."

Frowning Logan says, "No, I get the feeling she thinks he is going to be convicted and go to jail."

Upset Casey says, "I don't know exactly what the FBI thinks Dick did. I guess it would help to understand what was in that box he took to Vegas. Veronica sure seemed interested in some files that she said were in the trunk."

Logan agrees. He says, "She asked me a lot of questions about what was in the trunk of Dick's car."

Casey shares, "I talked to Dick's mom. She says that even with her connections she couldn't get Dick out before Tuesday." He pauses and adds, "She also said that he was just like his father, trying to be a big man, doing illegal deals."

Logan frowns and demands, "Illegal deals? What is she talking about?"

Shaking his head Casey answers, "I don't really know. The only thing I can think of is that mortgage company that Dick's investment guy got him to put some of his money in."

Thinking back Logan tries to recall what Dick told him about it. Rubbing his forehead he discloses, "I don't remember much about it except Dick complaining because the company went bust and he lost his money."

"Yeah," Casey agrees, "He was pissed because he was hoping to make big returns on his money." They are both quiet for a few minutes and the tired CEO says, "Well it isn't illegal to lose an investment. " He looks at his friend and asks, "What did Dick tell you he was taking to Vegas?"

Logan responds, "Just some papers his investment guy wanted him to deliver to his partner in Vegas."

Frowning Casey points out, "He could have sent them himself. Why did he get Dick to deliver them?

Shaking his head slowly, Logan answers, "I didn't think too much about it. I guess I just figured that Dick told him we were going and agreed to take them for him." He suggests, "The FBI is very interested in that box. I am guessing there was more in it than simple investment files."

"I wonder if Dick knows what he transported? He wouldn't have involved us if he knew it was something that could get us in trouble," Casey asserts.

Agreeing Logan sits up and puts his hand on his knees. He suggests, "If all he did was transport a box, he should get bail on Tuesday. Then we can talk to him about the charges against him." Taking a deep breath Logan says, "I can't get over the look in Veronica's eyes. She was definitely warning me. She could have been warning me that we could be charged as well. She did emphasize the part about putting a lot of people in federal penitentiary."

Casey frowns and claims, "My lawyer says that they don't have enough evidence to charge me as an accessory."

Logan looks at Casey meeting his gaze and says meaningfully, "Right now they don't have the evidence." Running his hand through his hair he adds, "This is Veronica we are talking about. She is like a dog with a bone when she is trying to find out the truth."

Casey takes a long pull of his beer as he thinks about how persistent Veronica was in high school. She worked for almost two years to solve Lilly's murder. Imagine that direction coupled with the resources of the FBI.

Standing Logan says, "I think I better call Bettina and find out what she knows."

Agreeing Casey declares, "I'm hungry. I'll go and see what Mrs. H. left you for supper."

Logan smiles a little because Casey comes over to his mansion as often as he can. He really loves Mrs. H.'s cooking. He is always trying to lure her away to work for him.

The two men head down the hallway towards the kitchen area. Logan turns into the den to use the house phone while Casey walks all the way to the kitchen.

A while later an obvious upset and exasperated Logan arrives in the kitchen to have supper. He looks at Casey and at his friend's look of question, shares, "It took longer to get the information we needed to know because Bettina had to explain in detail how it is not her fault how Cassidy and now Dick turned out."

Casey grimaces in understanding. He has had many dealings with her over the years. Nothing has ever been her fault.

Going over to the warmer, Logan pulls out the casserole dish of chili Mrs. H. left for him. He sees that there are fresh buns as well. He inhales, a contented look on his handsome face. "I am glad you left some for me," he tells his friend a little sarcastically.

Not affected, Casey looks up from his dinner and reports, "It's delicious!"

Logan fills his plate and then sits across from Casey who pushes a glass of ice water across the island to his friend. Meeting Casey's gaze, Logan quietly conveys, "After we eat, we should talk."

Seeing that his friend has something important to tell him, Casey merely nods before he takes another bite of his delicious meal.

Later the two young men are back sitting in the secure theater room discussing what Bettina told Logan on the phone. Casey almost disbelieving summarizes the situation, "So Dick wasn't just an investor, he is named as one of the main officers of the company?"

Logan nods and adds, "The FBI is after the company for breaking all sorts of codes in the Investment Trading Act. In other words they bilked a bunch of people out of their hard earned money. "

Sitting back in the comfortable black leather chair, Casey shakes his head and states, "I can't believe Dick was involved in anything like that. He never mentioned anything to me about being on the Board of this company. I just thought the firm was investing for him." After a pause he adds emotionally, "This is a big legal mess!"

His foot tapping restlessly as he talks, Logan finishes telling his friend about how Bettina's husband talked to the DA and that there is more than enough evidence to convict Dick. He adds derisively, "Bettina is more worried about how this will look for her than what might happen to Dick."

"She has always been a selfish bitch," Casey agrees.

Looking at his upset friend Logan talks about how if Dick was involved in the company then he may not get bail. Casey thinks about how Dick might actually have to go to trial and that he may have to stay in prison until the trial. Genuinely worried about his friend Casey conveys his concern, "Dick will not do well in prison. He doesn't handle being stuck inside well."

Frowning Logan points out, "I am more worried about him getting hurt in the general prison population." Logan stands and starts to pace as he thinks. He knows or knew Veronica well. When she met his gaze after she started the game of two truths, Logan could see she was trying to tell him something. When she could see he didn't understand, she got a little smirk like he would soon find out. He knows that look she gets when she knows something someone else doesn't know. The more he thinks about it, the more he doesn't think it is her truth about the fact she has put a lot of people in federal prison that gave her that tiny smirk. She would assume he knows about Dick's close involvement with the company that is under FBI investigation. No he is missing something and it has to do with her truth that what goes around, comes around. Logan knows that there is no love lost between the two of them. Dick thinks Veronica is a bitch and of course he hates how their breakups affected his best friend. For her part, Veronica doesn't believe that Dick ever felt bad for anything he did to her even setting her up to be raped. He stops and sucks in a breath as he realizes what she meant. One of the last conversations Logan can remember them having was after Dick forwarded her embarrassing video with Piz to everyone he knew. Veronica asked Dick why he would do that and he told her that she is always taking pictures and ruining peoples' lives; now the shoe is on the other foot. He taunted, "What goes around, comes around Ronnie." She had walked out without saying anything further and Dick had laughed loudly yelling, "Too bad he didn't fuck you from behind. That would have been really entertaining." When Logan had got after Dick for talking to Veronica like that, he had scoffed at Logan and asked why he even cared what happened to her after all the shit she pulled on him.

Casey notices that Logan has stopped pacing and has a funny look on his face. He checks, "Logan?"

Logan looks at Casey and reveals slowly, "I think I know what Veronica meant." He sits beside his friend and tells him about the last confrontation between Dick and Veronica.

Shocked that Dick would say something like that to Veronica, Casey looks at Logan in obvious question. Logan explains, "It is poetic justice that Dick who didn't care that she was raped or that she was filmed without her knowledge, now has to worry about being community soap." He adds, "The kicker for Veronica will be that Dick put himself in this situation. She didn't have to do anything." Meeting Casey's' gaze he adds solemnly, "Karma can be a bitch."

Logan and Casey silently ponder the fact that their friend may be vulnerable in prison. Casey asks worriedly, "Will Dick's lawyer be able to keep him segregated if he can't get bail?"

"I don't know," Logan says obviously concerned. He reveals, "Big Dick and my father both were put in general population until their trials. They both had pretty powerful teams of lawyers."

Trying to remain positive, Casey suggests, "Maybe Veronica is wrong and Dick will get bail."

Logan looks at Casey and replies, "Maybe but I honestly doubt it. She is way more familiar with the justice system than we are and she knows the evidence they have against Dick."

"Dick's mom might be able to ensure that he is safe in prison," the worried young executive suggests.

Nodding Logan says, "She is a horrible mother but she will do what she can. The problem is her husband is in politics and he won't do anything to risk his future re-election."

There is short silence as both men think about what can be done to help Dick. Logan claims, "Having money will help." He stands and begins to pace again as he thinks, "Do you know anyone in the attorney general's office or the federal prison system?" They talk about it and decide to call their friends and see what they can do for Dick. They both have extensive contacts; hopefully they will know someone who can help Dick.

Logan is worried about his friend and he marvels that when he went to the precinct to get Dick, he had really not understood the depth of Dick's problems. He comes back to Casey's voice, "Maybe Veronica can put in a good word for Dick to keep him safe."

Logan frowns as he thinks about Casey's suggestion. He pauses his pacing when he is standing in front of Casey and looks down at him. He ponders aloud, "She has always been big on knowing people and doing favors for them so she can get favors in return. I wouldn't doubt she knows people in the prison."

Casey points out, "Dick has always been an ass to her. I seriously doubt she will help him."

Logan looks upset and shares, "It is worse than you think. Dick carried her to a bedroom at Shelley's party the year Lilly was murdered and encouraged Cassidy to rape her." Logan looks at Casey and reveals, "When Beav was done he left her there and there may have been others."

Casey looks horrified and it is obvious that he doesn't even know what to say. Logan explains what happened that night and how Veronica woke up without her underwear and sore. He tells him how she went to the police and what Sheriff Lamb said to her. He finally says, "After that night, she cut her hair and got tough."

Casey is really shocked. He left that party early. He tells Logan about Veronica throwing herself at him and how he resisted. He says, "She came and quizzed me about what I saw almost two years later."

Logan thinking about Dick's situation, absently says, "She finally decided to find out what happened to her."

After a few minutes of silence Casey slowly says, "I had no idea..." He stops and he looks upset by what he has heard. He had no idea what Dick had done to her. No wonder she hated him in high school.

Logan shakes his head and waves an arm as he admits, "I knew she was being tormented by the kids at school. I had no idea that it had gotten physical." He pauses and shrugs, "I apologized to her but how can you really expect forgiveness for making it OK to hurt someone?"

Casey shakes his head in disbelief. He thinks aloud, "And I always thought she was seriously wacked for carrying a taser." He shakes his head again and says, "I didn't know she had been physically hurt."

Logan can see that Casey does feel badly at how the tiny blonde must have felt. He shares, "Yeah, I guess that was why I was so protective of her when we started dating. I couldn't trust the 09er guys anymore; one or some of them physically hurt her. Logan walks over and plops down into a chair. He runs his hand through his hair and admits openly, "I don't think she ever really trusted me again. She said she did but she didn't. Without the trust, we didn't make it." He hesitates and then adds honestly, "Even though she couldn't learn to trust with me. I really hope she did even if it is with someone else."

Casey sees the pain on Logan's face and he thinks about how messed up that time was. Lilly Kane was murdered. Duncan stopped talking to Veronica. Everyone turned their back on Mr. Mars and harassed the tiny blonde. Then she was raped by who the people who used to be her friends. If that wasn't bad enough, Logan's mother killed herself and his father was arrested and tried for Lilly's murder. It's too much! No wonder Logan and Veronica's relationship never made it. Logan was a mess back then and Veronica became hard and untrusting. The CEO sees that Logan is still deep in his own thoughts. Casey's own musings turn to the petite blonde who he helped torment in high school and in spite of that, she helped him when his grandmother died. He finds he hopes that the years away from Neptune have been as good for her as they have been for Logan. He and Logan have become close friends since they reconnected when they both moved to LA. Logan is a responsible, contributing member of society now. He is not the wild, uncaring, selfish rich teenager Casey used to know. He has really grown up. In fact, they both have really come a long way.

Logan sighs audibly and laments, "I can't believe that tonight Dick is sitting in a jail cell. This whole thing is so fucked up." Carrying on, Logan says, "Somehow we have to help him. I can't believe he was on the board of an investment company that failed and is being investigated by the government. He may have invested but there is no way he was running the company. He and John were in South America for three months last winter."

The two men discuss the situation and agree to both call their contacts and see what they can do to help Dick get bail. After Casey heads home, Logan sits on his deck and watches the waves hit the beach. The thinks about the fact he saw Veronica today. He often wondered how he would feel when he saw her again. He rarely hears any news about her. Last year he ran into Mac at a coffee shop and learned that Veronica was indeed an agent in the FBI but he didn't ask if she was in a relationship or married. He just didn't want to think about that. Thinking about the petite blonde woman who has meant so much to him, he has to admit that she looks good. She was very professional and kept her expression neutral most of the time. His mind drifts back to their ill fated relationship in high school and college. She is definitely the one who got away. She is the only woman he ever imagined marrying.

The young woman that is in Logan's thoughts tonight arrives at her home. She nods and smiles at the security guard sitting at the front desk. Pulling out her key she inserts it in the lock and turns it clockwise. The elevator door opens and without much conscious thought she steps in, inserts her key in the fob for her floor and turns it. Once the elevator doors close and the elevator starts to move, she waits patiently for the doors to open at her floor. Once they do, she automatically pulls her key out and pushes the button for the lobby. Exiting the elevator, she walks down the short hallway to the door of her condo. Using a second key she enters her condo immediately feeling a sense of home. She resets her alarm and puts her gun and ID away before she heads to the kitchen. She bought this condo when she was transferred back to LA. She got a great deal on it. The building was older but the lobby and the security system were newly renovated. Her condo was one of the ones that desperately needed renovation. She fell in love with it and wasn't afraid of the work. For the first six months she was here in LA, she was working on cases with her partner who was transferred at the same time or she was working on her condo. All the time and effort has been worth it. She is doing well at work; they are giving her extra training and her evaluations have all been very good. She loves working with Derek and they make a good team. Her condo, post renovation, has a decent sized master bedroom and bathroom with a small walk in closet. The second bedroom is small but adequate to fit a double sized bed. The former third bedroom is tiny but has been converted into den. The living room and dining room are quite large and the kitchen looks good with freshly stained cupboards, a new marble counter top and a small, serviceable island. She loves the deck with its view of the downtown buildings. There are lots of restaurants and stores within walking distance. Her father, Wallace and Weevil like increased security at her building and Veronica has to admit, she feels safe in her new home. Most of all she loves being back on the west coast. She is able to visit her father more often and he comes and stays with her when he has a case in LA. She has more time with Mac and Wallace who both live in LA. As a bonus she has reconnected with Weevil who is still working with her father at Mars Investigations.

Honestly, she hasn't had the time or the courage to look Logan up since she moved. He is frequently in the tabloids most often with a different beautiful woman on his arm. He seems to be doing very well without her so she works hard at her career and sees her friends when she has time. After eating the take out tacos she picked up on the way home, Veronica sits on her deck and looks out at the view. She feels very out of sorts right now and knows that it is because she saw Logan today. She only wished it wasn't in an interrogation room. He looks as handsome as ever. Her thoughts drift back into the times in high school and college they were dating.

The next afternoon, Casey and Logan go for lunch after surfing. Neither has been able to find anyone in their considerable list of contacts who can keep Dick safe in prison if he doesn't get bail. They have lots of contacts who are going to call people they know in the DA's and Attorney General's office on Dick's behalf but neither think that they have enough contacts to get Dick out on bail. He is definitely a flight risk and if he was part of the company that defrauded its clients, he will not be granted bail.

Logan is saying, "I imagine Veronica hates Dick but it's not her call if he is charged or let go. She only gets the information."

Casey nods but says, "She won't want to protect him in prison will she?"

"I don't know her now. I don't know what has happened to her since she left Neptune." He pauses and says, "I just don't know." He looks over at Casey and says, "If Veronica is right and the charges are serious, Dick won't get bail. I don't know how else to help make sure Dick stays safe if we can't get him out of jail." He thinks for a few seconds and adds, "We have to do something."

Casey nods in understanding. He says, "What do you think we should do?"

Logan sighs and says reluctantly, "I guess we need to talk to Veronica." Logan reaches for his cell phone and wallet. He pulls out the card Veronica gave him, programs in the number and dials it. After a few rings it is picked up and Logan hears Veronica's voice, "Hello Logan."

He sighs a little and comments, "I guess I should have known you would have my number."

She doesn't say anything. Logan hears music in the background. He asks, "Am I disturbing you?"

There is a pause and she questions, "Is there something you wanted to talk to me about?"

Logan getting straight to the point states, "I need to talk to you in private."

Her voice formal, the tiny FBI agent responds, "If you need to talk to me in person it will have to wait until Tuesday."

"Veronica please, it's important." he asks her.

He can hear her moving away from the noise and suddenly it is quiet. He thinks she shut a door. "What I mean Logan is that I am not in **town** this holiday weekend." She finishes with, "Call me on Monday night. I'll be back in LA then."

Casey sees that Veronica has refused to see Logan even though he practically begged her. He also sees that she ended the call without saying goodbye as Logan was left with the phone to his ear. He guesses, "She wasn't receptive?"

Logan shakes his head and says, "I imagine her phone could be monitored. She told me she is out of town until Monday night and to call her back then." He pauses and tells Casey, "When we secretly dated we used to say ordinary things to each other but emphasize a certain word to get the secret meaning across." Casey frowns as he listens. Logan finishes, "I think Veronica was telling me to come and see her this weekend."

Casey quizzes, "You said she said she was out of town?"

Logan nods and says, "I am going to guess Neptune to see her father; it is the holiday weekend." He thinks about how neither he nor Casey have any family to celebrate the holiday with.

Casey nods and tells his friend, "I still have the mansion there."

Logan sighs and says with faux enthusiasm, "Let's go back to hell.'

Hours later Logan, settled into the expensive mansion, pulls out a black nondescript prepaid cell phone and depresses a button. He and Casey kept their return to Neptune as inconspicuous as possible. Logan drove his new SUV, they entered the mansion through the back way, parked in the garage and entered the mansion through the garage door.

Veronica answers the unknown number, "Hello."

His voice clipped, Logan questions, "Is this Amy's Ice Cream Parlor?"

Easily recognizing his voice, she answers, "Noooo. You have the wrong number."

Logan checks, "Amy's? The one on the **beach**?"

"No, you have the wrong number," she finishes by hanging up.

Casey looking at Logan as he shuts off the speaker phone, questions, "How can you be sure she understood?"

Logan answers quietly, "She repeated the exact same sentence twice. That was always our cue that the other understood."

"So we're headed to Amy's?" Casey guesses.

Logan smirks and says, "No, the beach."


	3. Meeting With Veronica

_Story So Far: Dick Cassablancas is under investigation by the FBI. Veronica Mars FBI Agent interviews Logan and Casey wanting information about their part in Dick's criminal troubles. Dick is arrested. Casey and Logan decide to talk to Veronica to see if she can direct them on how to best help their friend._

**Chapter 3: Meeting With Veronica**

When Logan and Casey arrive at the beach they see in the distance that a woman is walking a dog. Logan muses aloud, "I wonder if Back Up is still alive? It's unlikely."

Casey looks at his friend and questions, "Back Up?"

Looking over at him Logan answers easily, "Her dog. She got him in middle school. He would be quite old now." Logan reaches for his door handle and opens his door.

Casey gets out and walks with Logan towards the woman. Although Casey is not sure it is Veronica, Logan knows immediately it is her. Casey trusting Logan's instincts just follows.

It is a beautiful night. The beach is almost deserted. The waves are gentle, the birds are resting high up on shore having finished feeding for the day. It is cool out but since the breeze is gentle, it is still warm enough for a relaxing walk.

As soon as they get close the pit bull with Veronica tenses and growls. Veronica without turning says, "MK, down."

The dog immediately backs off but stays alert. Logan sees close up that this pit bull is a few years old. He is not white with brown patches like Back Up; instead he is dark brown with some black areas.

Veronica turns and looks at the two men. Both men are wearing jeans that she imagines rival her car payment. Casey is wearing a polo shirt and Logan is wearing a plain brown t-shirt. She looks at them in question. They asked to meet with her. She will hear what they have to say.

Logan looks at Veronica and sees that she was relaxing probably at Keith's place before they disturbed her. She is wearing grey sweat pants with a light FBI Hoodie. It is clear that she didn't change before she met with them. She has very little make up on and her hair is pulled back into a loose high pony tail. She still amazes him in that she doesn't dress to impress him. Most women if they know they are going to see him or any man wear more feminine clothes, do their hair and wear makeup. Veronica just dresses for comfort. She still is beautiful and he is always affected. Logan volleys first, "MK? That is a pussy name for an attack dog."

Smirking she returns, "Well it is short for man killer.

"Awl," he puts his hand to his chest and comments, "You were thinking of me when you named him."

Always ready with the answer she tells him, "Well I wouldn't be too excited. He was the runt of the litter." She looks down at the pit bull who is sitting quietly between her and the two strangers. She reaches down and pats his head and then rubs it gently, "MK, safe." The pit bull immediately turns its head towards the area where the birds are resting and starts to run over to chase them. Standing she looks at Logan and tells him, "He's dad's. If he was thinking of you when he named him, I wouldn't be flattered."

Logan smile broadens and Casey has to laugh at the way these two interact. Veronica looks out where MK is now happily rousting the resting birds. She turns back to Logan and adds, "He is Back Up's son. He died last year."

Genuinely sad, Logan meets her gaze and commiserates, "I'm sorry."

She nods her acceptance knowing that Logan genuinely loved her dog. Back Up loved Logan as well; even as a puppy.

Deciding to get the ball rolling, Veronica looks over at the shorter of her two former high school classmates. She starts, "Casey Gant, well respected publisher and CEO of Gant Publishing now a suspect in multiple federal crimes" Shaking her head she adds, "You suck at withstanding questioning." At his shocked look she carries on, "I had to cut your questioning short and go after Logan hoping he could hold up longer."

Casey is offended at her comment and Logan smirks at her double entendre. "Lucky my crew is used to me using waiting as a tactic so I don't think they were too suspicious when I let you leave," she continues completely unconcerned that the men might be offended by her statements.

Turning she steps closer to Logan and tells him, "Sadly I knew that you would hold up better to questioning." She puts her hands on her hips and meets his gaze demanding, "What the hell have you gotten yourself into this time?"

Prickling a little at the idea that he is still the young man who looked for and attracted trouble, Logan looks down at her and hesitates, "We'd be stupid to talk to you now."

Veronica immediately sees he is not here to have an open discussion. Logan thinks he sees disappointment flash in her gaze before she shuts it down and look briefly over at Casey before she looks back. Her voice much calmer and quieter she states, "And here I thought you finally got a clue."

Logan sees her withdraw and knows that their job of convincing her to help just got harder. She steps back and crosses her arms asking, "Why am I here?" Before either man can answer she puts up her hand and warns, "Don't fuck with me. I haven't seen my father in a while so this better be good."

Casey frowns at her tone not appreciating and not really understanding her ire. Logan recognizes it as discouragement. A part of her had been hoping that they were looking for the truth. Instead she can see that they are there for something else. Logan sees that her mood is fast deteriorating gets to the point, "We're worried about Dick."

Nodding as if she expected that, she agrees, "You should be." She tilts her head in question and asks, "What specifically concerns you two upstanding citizens?"

Casey tells her that they are worried he won't get bail.

"That is possible," she agrees blandly.

"Look," Casey says quietly, "Dick is our friend. We want to help him."

Her face closes at Casey's answer. Logan sees that she is disappointed at Casey's statement. She whistles for her dog who has run farther down the beach. She looks at Casey and spits out, "OK I get that you are Dick's friends. You are going to use your wealth and influence to make sure he doesn't face the consequences of what he has done. What does that have to do with me? Why did you drive to Neptune to talk to me?"

Logan steps closer and asks, 'We get you have lots of reasons not to like Dick but we have his back just like you would have Weevils or Wallace's."

When she looks at him without expression but he can see his statement pissed her off further. He finishes, "We need to know the best way to help Dick get out of jail."

She looks up at Logan and then over at Casey. It is clear she is upset with them, "You two still think that your money and status is going to get you and Dick out of a federal charge." She shakes her head in disbelief. "This isn't high school anymore. The charges against Dick are serious and the DA is deciding on whether to charge the two of you as well." She looks carefully at the two rich young man and sees that they are not worried about the charges against them. At their continued silence, her frustration erupts, "I had hoped that you guys grew up and started caring about more than yourselves but I can see that you haven't. Do you even know how many people are getting hurt? Hard working decent people?"

They look at her in stunned silence. Veronica misinterprets their silence as continued solidarity and she throws up her hands in complete and utter disgust. She rants, "You really don't understand the justice system if you want me to help you and Dick. My mandate is protect the innocent so I am squarely on the side of the victims of this scam."

Casey interjects, "Come on Veronica. You know that Dick just invested his money in the company. He did not run the company into the ground. It isn't his fault that the company went bankrupt. He is one of the victims who lost his investment."

As Logan watches her carefully he sees that her mouth dropped open in surprise before she got control of herself and closed it. She is looking at Casey and then him trying to judge if they are telling the truth. After a few seconds pause she says to Casey, "Are you kidding me? Is this the angle your lawyers said to take?

Both Logan and Casey frown not really understanding why she would think this was a ploy. Fed up Veronica says, "I hoped that both of you running your own business and participating in charities.." She pauses and Logan instantly knows she has researched both of them. She starts again, " I hoped that you both grew up but I can see that you are still 09er wastes of time." Veronica makes to walk around Logan to go to her car when he grasps her arm. She stiffens and looks up at him meeting his gaze; hers, angry and disappointed; his apologetic, confused and worried.

She looks at him for a second and then steps back a little in surprise. She exclaims, "You don't even know what you helped transport across state lines, do you?" Hands on her hips she almost yells, "Do you two even know what Dick has done?"

Seeing the answer in their faces she looks incredulous. Shaking off his arm she says, "You guys are fucking morons."

Logan and Casey look at her in shock. She informs them, "Dick is not just another investor who was duped. He is not going to get bail. He is going to be taken from his safe holding cell to the general population on Tuesday or Wednesday after his bail hearing where he will stay until his trial a few months from now." She continues relentlessly, "Then he will join his father in federal prison for a long, long time. Your money, names and contacts won't stop that." She meets Logan's gaze and adds, "The question you should be asking is are you going with him?"

Totally angry she pushes Logan's chest and he moves back off the pathway. She says, "When I talk to you next, you better have true answers for me or you are going to end up buried with Dick and," she smirks and finishes, "having dick buried in you."

She stalks off angry. Logan looking after her comments sadly, "Wow, it's been a long time since I made her that mad."

The two men watch as she opens the passenger door and waits for the pit bull to jump in. She shuts the door after the dog settles in the passenger seat and walks around to the driver's side of the car. Logan notes that she doesn't look back at them as she gets in the car, starts it, fastens her belt and drives off.

After an uncomfortable silence, Casey half asks, "I hope she was just using a scare tactic with what she said."

Logan continues to watch as Veronica's car leaves the parking lot turning right. Absently he answers, "I wouldn't bet on it." He watches her car until it is out of sight.

Back at Casey's house they decide that they really need to talk to Dick. Logan knows Veronica well and he can tell by her angry reaction to their belief that Dick was also a victim, that their friend has not told them the whole story. Logan ponders aloud, "We might need to meet with Veronica again. We need to find out what she thinks Dick has done. This is a lot bigger deal than we thought. It is more than a company going bankrupt."

Frowning, Casey says, "I don't even get why the Feds are involved. Companies go under every day."

Logan agrees, "All Dick told me was that the investment company he used made some bad investments and he lost most of his money." Logan pauses and then thinks aloud, "Maybe the company made some investments that caught the attention of the government?"

"She is never going to willingly tell us what is going on," Casey points out. He adds his voice certain, "She was pretty negative about us."

Running his hand through his hair, Logan comments, "We will just have to change her mind. We have to find out what is going on. She is our only chance to help Dick and maybe ourselves." The two men discuss what to do and decide that they will give Veronica time to cool off and call her in the morning.

An hour later, the two men have ordered dinner and are relaxing in the kitchen. The gate to the mansion reports a visitor. Casey after talking to security tells Logan it is Weevil. Logan immediately knows that Veronica sent him. He nods to Casey that he should let Weevil in.

Weevil arrives at the door and is let in. He is still bald, muscular and is wearing jeans and a plain t shirt. He puts up a hand before Logan or Casey can say anything and states firmly, "Before we talk you need to agree to hire me so everything we talk about is confidential."

The two 09ers look puzzled and Weevil clarifies, "I work for Mars Investigations now; have for the last five years."

Logan catching on intones, "Eli, we would like to hire you to investigate a little matter for us."

Weevil nods and bargains, "Five hundred dollars per day plus expenses and full access."

Logan nods in agreement even though he imagines the quote is double the usual rate. The former gang leader smirks and adds, "A ten thousand dollar bonus at completion."

Logan looks at him in shock and he immediately knows the completion bonus was Veronica's idea. The tall young man understands that this is ex's charming way of telling him that she won't help him anymore and although she is mad, they have a history together so she sent Eli to help him. Although he is not impressed at the minor extortion, he understands that Mars Investigations is a reputable company and he does need real help for the mess that Dick is obviously in. He meets Eli's gaze, "Agreed."

Logan leads the way into the kitchen and they all sit. Casey gets them all a beer.

Weevil starts by definitively telling the two young men, "V and Keith can't be involved."

Looking at the two men he sees their agreement. He pauses and then sends the first shot of their conversation, "V says you two are facing 20 years in jail each."

Both men looked shocked. Weevil laughs and adds, "V also says, and I am repeating this in a more PG format, you two are too stupid to live sometimes."

Logan grimaces at Weevils words as he can imagine what the angry FBI agent did say. Worried, Logan asks, "Eli, why is Veronica so mad at us? What does she think Dick did?"

Obviously expecting the question Weevils tells them how Dick is not an investor; he is one of the registered financial advisors and owners of the company. In addition he explains that many of the victims identified him as the man who encouraged them to invest. He goes on to tell them how many of the investment officers have been found and questioned. Most have indentified Dick as the one who set up the whole company. The other owners fled the country with their money. The FBI is looking for them.

When Weevil tells the two young men the name of the company that went bankrupt, Logan and Casey both look horrified. It is not possible that Dick was involved with the Harris Holdings Company. It is all over the news. Stories of how thousands of average Americans invested their retirement funds and got mortgages from Harris Holdings only to find out that their money is gone and the executives of the company paid themselves billions.

Logan sighs and sits back. He knows what was in the box were files that were incriminating enough for someone to arrange to hide or make disappear. This is a nightmare! "Fuck!" he swears, immediately upset. He looks at Casey and shares, "This is a lot bigger than we knew. I thought it was just a couple of real estate investments and a restaurant or something that went bankrupt." He adds, "I never imagined..."

Weevil shakes his head. Veronica was right when she told him that she could tell that Logan at least didn't know what Dick had done. Getting the conversation back on topic, Eli explains, "V. says that Dick took subpoenaed files across state lines and then gave them to a guy to destroy and you guys were there." He takes a sip of his beer and then continues letting them know what Veronica told him. He talks about how V and her partner found the guy in Vegas who was getting rid of the files and hard drives. He adds, "He lawyered up but they have him cold on receiving stolen federal files. V. thinks he will try and cut a deal. If this guy identifies Dick as giving him the files, Dick is facing real hard time."

He makes eye contact with both Casey and Logan and adds, "The FBI is waiting to see if he identifies either of you as being involved."

Weevil can see that the two 09ers are upset. According to V they did not invest in the company. She hopes that they really just went to Vegas with their friend. Weevil knows that he would look the other way if one of his friends asked him to.

Casey swears and laments, "If my name is attached to this scandal, it might ruin my company." He looks at Weevil and explains, "I employ 200 people."

Weevil nods. After a short silence he comments, "Dick didn't seem to care about that when he transported the documents with you guys in the car."

Logan looks at Casey and tells him meaningfully, "If Dick is involved... if he is more than an investor, we have to decide what to do."

Casey nods his understanding. Logan and Casey's eye contact holds for a second longer and Weevil can see that they are going to talk about this new development when he is not there.

Weevil gets out his notebook and in a businesslike tone states, "Tell me everything you guys remember about that trip." He listens and writes down the important information. When they are done, Weevil comments, "Right now, it looks bad for Dick." He pauses in thought and then asks, "Do you want me to focus on getting you guys off the FBI's radar or do you want me to work on Dick's case?"

Logan turns to Weevil and tells him, "Neither of us was involved in the alleged fraud or the transport. You should focus on helping Dick's case."

Weevil can see that they will be reluctant to cut Dick loose. V told him they would be loyal and she hoped they didn't regret it. The PI gets them back on track by sharing, "The only way for Dick to get out of the charge is if we can prove he didn't know what he was carrying. Even then he will still be on the hook for his part in the alleged fraud."

Logan and Casey look worried. Things are looking much worse for Dick than they imagined. Even if they manage to get him off the charge of transporting the files, he may go to jail for his involvement in the failed investment company."

Weevil moves on to the next issue, "I guess we will have to deal with one problem at a time. I need to talk to Dick after his hearing on Tuesday or Wednesday." He adds, "He needs to tell me everything."

Logan nods his agreement as he thinks about how to handle a meeting between Weevil and Dick, "I will talk to him after the hearing and get him to agree to see you. If he gets out, he can stay at my place and you can meet us there."

Weevil points out quietly, "V says the weekend in jail might show Dick he is not invincible."

He smirks at the dawning look of understanding on Logan's face. He adds, "It was V's idea to arrest him so late today that he couldn't get a bail hearing until Tuesday because it is Easter weekend."

Logan would smile if it wasn't his friend who was stuck in jail. Shaking his head he says, "She can be a real bitch."

Weevil shrugs unconcerned that Dick is in jail. He corrects, "Although V didn't say, I got the impression that she thinks Dick won't get bail so he will be in jail until the trial. There is a lot of evidence against him and he is definitely a flight risk." He meets Logan's gaze and tells him, "What she did won't make any difference. She just thinks it may loosen his tongue to realize his money is not going to get him out of the trouble he is in."

Logan nods his understanding. Veronica knows the evidence against Dick. She probably has a better idea than them if Dick is going to get bail or not. Logan paces a little as the thinks about what they should do.

Weevil points out, "V won't be helping me anymore now I am working for you. She started me off the record of course, on the right path. I can't do much until I talk to Dick."

Thinking deeply Logan continues to pace. Finally he says, "I think we need to also work on the aspect that Dick is not one of the masterminds of the fraud. I doubt he really understood what he was getting into."

Weevil nods but Logan can see he doesn't necessarily agree. The PI tells the two men, "I'll start researching the partners and employees of the company."

Casey suggests, "I think you should focus on the partners who haven't been found yet. Maybe we can put a lot of the fraud on them."

"I will have to hire some of that out," the PI points out, " I know a guy who can dig into the others for me."

Shrugging his shoulder to show that the money doesn't matter, Logan assures, "Whatever you need."

Concerned, Casey asks Weevil how he thinks he can find out more than Veronica and the FBI with all their resources.

Weevil meets his gaze and points out that Dick is going to give him the information he needs to get ahead of Veronica's investigation. The two guys nod their understanding.

Logan opens his phone and calls his lawyer. He steps out onto the deck to talk in private. When he comes back in, the two guys hear him instruct his lawyer, "Make the request for me to see Dick after his hearing on Tuesday."

There is silence for a few seconds and then Logan says, "OK, thanks. Let me know."

He hangs up and then looks at Casey and meaningfully tells his close friend, "My lawyer wants to meet early next week. He says that the FBI has requested another meeting to discuss some new issues with me." Casey gets a small frown on his face and Logan understands that he realizes that he may be getting the same request from his lawyer. Shaking his head slightly as he thinks about being interrogated by FBI again, Logan tells the guys that Veronica is going to want real answers this time. He meets Casey's gaze and adds, "We better be prepared."

Casey nods his agreement and points out, "Veronica was scary as a PI in high school. I can't imagine how tough she will be now." The two guys look worried.

Inwardly smirking that the two rich young men are worried about being interrogated again by his favorite petite FBI agent, Weevil takes their numbers and gives them his. He tells them to call him when they hear if Dick gets a bail hearing on Tuesday. He tells them he will go to LA once he knows if Logan can get him in to see Dick.

As he leaves Weevil pauses and then clearly says, "V mentioned that if the box were something that would normally be in a trunk, they, the feds, could believe that you didn't know there were files inside." He steps out and closes the door without any further eye contact or conversation.

After a short shocked pause, Logan smiles at how Veronica is still looking after him. He turns to his friend, his voice relaxed for the first time tonight, "You know I think I remember seeing a motor oil box or something. I don't know much about it as I have never had to change oil in a vehicle."

Casey smiles. He says, "We might have to do a little research about boxes and motor oil."

Logan looks at Casey and suggests, "We need to get our stories to Dick before Veronica gets to him on Tuesday."

A few days later Logan sits in the interrogation room with his lawyer. He knows that this time with Veronica the gloves will be off. When the door opens he is expecting to see tiny blonde pixie who he has never been able to forget. He is surprised to see a tall man with dirty blond hair wearing a dark suit with a white shirt and dark blue tie enter the room. He is carrying a file folder.

Veronica is not doing the interrogation. Logan doesn't know what to think of that. The agent introduces himself as Derek Henderson and shows his badge. He shakes Logan's and his lawyer's hands as they introduce themselves. Logan is quiet and careful only to answer the questions he is asked. He does appear to be cooperating and agreeable though.

Veronica, watching closely through the one way window, is not surprised to find out that Logan and Casey have their stories completely coordinated. Her partner has asked all the important questions but has not attempted to catch the two in any lies. He is not really interested in Logan and Casey only wanting to check their stories against what Richard Cassablancas will tell them.

If she wasn't so disappointed that Logan and Casey are using their money and connections to get Dick out of the mess he is in, she would be amused that the two men took her advice. Logan stated that he may have seen a box in the trunk what had an oil logo or something like that on it. but really didn't pay attention to it. They also both admitted that they had garment bags and suitcases so the trunk must have been full. Casey did not put his gear into the vehicle; Logan claimed he did but was hung over and tired so did not pay much attention only to fitting his things in, not to what was already in the trunk.

Since Casey used his credit card at the restaurant they stopped at part way, he admitted to knowing the route they took to Vegas. Logan claimed to have slept most of the way.

They all deny really knowing whose idea it was to go to Vegas; all just said they often went and liked to get together when they could. Logan thinks they may have decided while they were surfing with Dick agreeing to do the booking and drive. Logan did not think it was out of the ordinary for Dick to book the hotel. Logan when asked why he didn't stay in his usual spot says, "Well my assistant usually books my trips and Dick is not my assistant." He did add that he doesn't mind driving to Vegas with the guys but if he is going with a female companion or by himself he would rather fly.

Casey stated that when he went to Vegas he used the corporate jet unless he was going with the guys and they liked to drive. They both sound like rich men who were just going to Vegas with friends to have some fun.

As far as the FBI were concerned, Casey Gant and Logan Echolls were not involved in transporting the federal documents to Vegas to be destroyed. Richard Cassablancas was an entirely different matter. The FBI requested an interview with him through his lawyer but he refused to talk to law enforcement.

After the interviews with Logan and Casey, Veronica talked with Derek. They have been partners for a while and they are close friends. She was open with her partner telling him that she could tell both Logan Echolls and Casey Gant were lying and that they knew they were transferring something but may not have known what they were transferring. She adds that Dick is absolutely involved in the whole investment scam but he may not have known what he was transporting either.

She also told him that Logan Echolls hired her father's PI business this past weekend. She said she didn't ask and her father didn't tell. Her partner trusted her. He understood her personal attachment to Logan Echolls and he also knew about her negative relationship with Dick Cassablancas and Casey Gant. He looks at his papers and points out, "Logan Echolls is going to be one of the two visitors that Richard Cassablancas is allowed today."

Veronica explains that they have been close friends since middle school and tells him, "Logan has always been able to get through to Dick. If he talks to anyone, it would be Logan."

Curious she asks, "Who is the other visitor?"

Derek looks at his paper and answers, "Eli Navarro."

"Eli works with my father at Mars Investigations. He went to high school with us." Thinking for a few seconds she adds, "I guess it makes sense that Eli would be in charge of Dick's case."

Frowning at this revelation, Derek suggests, "Maybe you should talk to your dad."

Shrugging she counters, "Eli is a really good PI. Let him do our work for us. If Dick will be totally open with him, he will have a better idea than us if Dick knew what was in the box, who gave him the box and what instructions Dick got for when he got to Vegas." Meeting her partner's gaze she says, "Although what he finds out is confidential, he will eventually turn over what he has learned if it helps Dick. If he doesn't turn over any information, we will know that Dick is as guilty as we think."

Seeing her point he nods but suggests, "We had better run it by Goggins anyways. He may not be happy with your past relationship with the subjects and your father's PI firm's involvement."

Veronica nods her agreement. She says, "Good idea."


	4. Chapter 4: Off the Case

**The Interrogation Specialist 4**

**Chapter 4: Off the Case**

_Story So Far: Dick Casablanca's is involved in a case that Veronica Mars, FBI is investigating. She interviews Casey Gant and Logan Echolls. Knowing she has a conflict of interest working for the government, she sends Eli Navarro who works for Mars Investigations to assist Logan. _

Logan sitting waiting for Dick in the visiting room at the prison is deeply upset. Logically he knew that Dick probably wouldn't get bail but actually watching them take him back away and knowing that he would have to remain in prison until his trial was really difficult for Logan, Casey and John. When Dick is escorted in, Logan finds it difficult to see Dick in the prison jumpsuit. What is worse is that he that Dick looks really scared. When they are alone Logan immediately checks with Dick that he is OK and then asks what his lawyer said. The two men spend a few minutes talking about Dick's view of his situation.

Logan tells his friend that it appears that the DA is not going to include him and Casey in the indictment. He tells him that Veronica wasn't there the second time and describes the guy who did interview him. interviewed him. Dick angrily guesses that he is Veronica's partner. He adds, "He's the asshole who handcuffed me."

Logan looks at his friend and quickly explains that he has hired Mars Investigations to help them and that Weevil is one of their PIs. When Dick balks at using Mars Investigations, Logan immediately points out that there are some less than savory PIs out there and they need someone good. He says dismissively, "We don't want a Vinnie Van Lowe." Logan frowns at Dick's comment that he doesn't really want the PCHer helping him. Firmly he says, "The smartest thing you can do is to tell Weevil everything. He will be looking for information to help you."

They spend the rest of their time talking about contacts they have in the Attorney General's Office and the District Attorney's Office. Near the end of their time together he reminds his close friend, "Casey, John and I have your back. Be respectful to Weevil and answer all his questions." He looks him in the eye and says firmly, "Your best bet to get out of here is to tell Weevil everything. He works for me."

Dick agrees to talk to Weevil and tells Logan he is worried about his move to the general population. Logan tells him they are going to work on keeping him safe now and getting him out as soon as they can. The tall blonde feels a little relief knowing his friends are helping him.

Logan reiterates, "Your team of lawyers and investigators is working on getting you out but this is a federal mess you are in. You are facing time in jail Dick, real time. Money and all of our contacts will help but won't get you off or out on bond." Logan meets Dick's gaze and says, "We have been friends a long time. I am pissed you hung me and Casey out there."

Dick shrugs and says, "I didn't think it was a big deal."

Logan looks at his friend and sees that he really doesn't get his part in the whole scheme. He doesn't see that he convinced other people to invest in the company. He is actually genuinely shocked to find that the company wasn't really investing the money they got. Logan comes to believe that Dick was set up. He really hopes that Weevil can prove it.

Logan waits to talk to Weevil after his visit with Dick. Weevil looks troubled telling Logan that Dick knew he was transporting government documents. Pausing he tells Logan, Dick did know that he was taking the files to be destroyed.

Logan frowns understanding the significance of what Weevil is telling him.

Weevil meets Logan's gaze and adds, "He admits telling other people to invest. He say that when he was in the board meetings, they talked about how different investment ideas. He doesn't understand how the company really made all that money for him. He still thinks that they bought stocks and invested in businesses that did badly. He knows that a lot of people lost money but he feels like it was a risk they took just like he did."

Logan sighs and admits, "It is possible that Dick was strung along by the other owners. He wasn't around all that much. In fact during that time he and John went surfing in Australia for three months. It probably wouldn't be that hard to keep him out of the loop." Meeting Eli's gaze he adds, "You are right in that he doesn't really care about the fallout for the other investors."

Weevil is a little relieved to see that Logan looks upset at how innocent people were duped out of their life savings. He knows that in high school the four guys didn't care about anyone but themselves. He thinks now that at least Logan is showing some concern for the other investors.

After a discussion on finding out more about the men that Dick told them recruited him into the company, Weevil points out, "The Feds are going to be able to make a good case against Dick. I am not sure if they will try and roll him or not."

Logan nods that he understands what they are facing. Worried he asks Eli if he has any connections on the inside to protect Dick now he is going into the general population. Eli immediately knows what Logan is asking and says, "I don't but V might."

Eli almost smirks at the pained look that crosses Logan's face. It is clear that he doesn't want to ask for Veronica's help right now. He looks at Logan and points out, "I don't know all that went on in high school and college but Dick was the worst to her."

Sighing Logan nods and says, "I know." After a short silence Logan continues, "I have to ask Veronica. The worst she can do is tazor me."

Laughing Eli points out, "She's not that helpless, weak girl anymore. She can really hold her own now." He sobers and tells Logan, "She is in a good place now. She is off the streets and in white collar crimes. She has earned a lot of respect and she is safer."

Carefully watching Logan's reaction, Eli sees that he is genuinely happy she is having a successful career in the FBI. Logan admits, "I am not surprised. I always thought she would do well as a Fed."

Thinking about the upcoming conversation between his friend and her rich ex, Eli is concerned, "You can't call her. It might be a conflict of interest." He watches as Logan frowns at the thought that he might not be able to talk to her. The PI suggests, "I can talk to her and see if she will agree to a meeting."

Grateful for the help, Logan thanks Eli and watches while he opens his phone and dials. When she answers, Eli asks, "V, what are you craving for supper tonight?" After a short pause Eli continues, "How late are you working?"

The worried young man watches as Eli listens for a little while and when he sees the concerned look cross Eli's face, Logan immediately becomes more alert. Eli into the phone says, "Sorry V." Once Eli hangs up he turns to his client and tells him, "Well you might as well come with me to see V. She is off the case." Now Logan is very concerned that Veronica got in trouble for helping him.

Eli walks with Logan to their vehicles. The former 09er heads towards his Benz and is not surprised when Eli stops at the motorcycle parking area. Of course Eli has a bike. Eli says, "Follow me. It's about fifteen minutes from here."

Logan nods and gets in his car. He follows Eli to the downtown area. They pull into an old high rise that has been renovated into condos. Eli codes them in and waves Logan through. Logan parks in the visitor area, gets out and walks over to where Eli has parked his bike by the door.

Glancing up at the twelve story building, Eli says, "V bought in a couple of years ago. Her dad and I helped her renovate and paint. It's pretty nice."

Logan nods as he looks at the older brick on the outside of the building. He is happy to see that there is a security guard at the desk in the lobby. He is an older man who immediately nods to Eli. Eli walks closer to talk to him. He says, "Can you please register Logan as a visitor tonight?" The guard nods and Logan steps forward to show his ID. He wonders why Eli is allowed to decide who can come in Veronica's home.

Eli as if reading his mind, tells him as they enter the elevator, "I stay here whenever we have a case in LA. Keith also stays here. V is not always home so she put us on her list of visitors allowed.

To Logan's surprise, Eli pulls out his key ring and keys in the elevator to start. He depresses the sixth floor and the elevator doors close and the elevator begins to move. Seeing that Logan is curious about the security at Veronica's home, Eli tells Logan that if you try and key in a floor the key is not allowed on, the elevator stops. He knows that Logan was very protective of the tiny blonde and it is clear that he is relieved she is living in such a secure building.

They get off the elevator and Eli uses another key on his ring to open Veronica's front door. While he closes the door, he tells Logan that it is a two bedroom condo. Logan sees that the ceilings are high and it has an open feel to it. There is a good sized living room, dining room and kitchen on the main floor. The kitchen has an island with four stools for sitting. There are new appliances, granite countertop and modern white cupboards. The open area also has a modern feel with leather couches, brightly colored pillows and a multitude of large unframed photographs on the wall. There are retractable shutters on the windows and sheers as curtains. Logan notices there is a decent sized patio that she can barbeque on and sit to enjoy the view. There is a great view of the downtown area. A winding staircase leads up to the bedrooms.

Eli walks over to the fridge and opens it. "Beer?" he asks.

Logan nods and goes over to sit on a stool at the island. He comments, "It's nice." Looking around he adds, "I especially like the pictures." Nodding his thanks for the beer he removes the lid and takes a drink.

Eli likes the pictures as well. They are of the beach and different places in LA. The beach picture is the only one in color. It is three large pictures set about a foot apart on the wall that are different sections of a panoramic view of the same beach. He says, "V should have majored in photography. She is talented." Logan nods and Eli sees that he knew they were hers.

Eli pulls a takeout menu from a drawer on the island. He looks at Logan and tells him, "V says she wants Chinese." Logan nods that Chinese is acceptable but adds, "Anything you guys want is Ok but I am allergic to shellfish."

Nodding his assent, Eli goes to the phone and places an order. Logan notices that he orders extra egg rolls for Veronica. It is clear with his comfort in her home and his knowledge of where things are that Eli is close friends with Veronica. Logan wonders if they are more than friends now.

A little uncomfortable alone with his old nemesis, Logan starts up a conversation, "How is your grandmother doing?"

Eli smiles ready to talk about his Abdulla. Logan paid off her mortgage and gave her a very generous severance pay when he moved to LA. He knows his grandmother was always very fond of Logan even if Eli never understood why. He tells him, "She is great!" He adds, "My youngest cousin is in high school so she is almost done raising us."

Logan smiles and says, "Say hello to her for me."

Eli returns his smile and assures him he will when he talks to her later. Logan asks how Mars Investigations is going and how Eli got into the business. Eli laughs and says, "V arranged it. She helped me study for my PI license and when she moved she got her father to give me a try." He pauses as if thinking and then adds, "Well a second try."

When his former foe looks at him curiously he tells him the story of his short-lived first week as a PI.

Logan shakes his head after the story is over and admits, "I don't think I could have done nothing either but I do see Mr. Mar's point."

Eli smiles his agreement but does share, "Keith taught me there are better ways to handle tough situations."

The two men take a sip of their beer and Logan asks about his personal life hoping he doesn't hear that Eli is dating Veronica. The former gang leader smiles happily and says, "I am married to Carmen." He goes on to talk about how long they have been married and shows Logan pictures of their two children.

Surprised Logan looks at the pictures and sees a girl with dark hair and dark eyes who looks to be about four and a boy who is shorter but more solid who Weevil says is two. It is interesting for Logan to listen to the pride and happiness in Eli's voice as he talks about his family. He tells Logan that they bought a house not far from his Grandmother's and close to Carmen's family as well. He talks about how Carmen works part time and her mother or his grandmother watch the kids.

When asked Logan tells Eli he is dating but not seriously. He is more open about the Foundation he started and he does admit to currently writing a screen play for a possible movie. They talk about Neptune and the people they both knew for a few minutes until the door to the condo opens and Veronica walks in.

The two men watch as she removes her gun and holster and locks them in a key pad cabinet in her closet. She hangs up her coat and then walks into the kitchen. She pauses only a moment when she sees Logan sitting in her home. She lifts the bag of Chinese food and says, "I thought it was more than usual." The two men watch as she sets the food on the island. She looks at Eli and tells him, "I ran into the deliver guy at the front door."

She is engulfed in a hug by Eli. She smiles as she hugs him back and asks about Carmen, the children and then her father. Eli shrugs and shares, "We try and keep him in the office V but sometimes he wants to go out."

She nods her acceptance and reassures him, "I know." She looks over at Logan and greets, "Hey."

He smiles at the greeting she used to give him in high school and college and answers back, "Hey."

Breaking the slight tension, the petite federal agent states, "I'm starved. Let's eat." She heads over to the bathroom off the kitchen to wash up." The two men smile. Eli opens a cupboard and gets out some plates. Logan can see his comfort in Veronica's condo.

The three just sit at stools on the island and pass the boxes of food around. As they eat Eli tells Veronica he's sorry she got pulled from the case.

Without much expression she helps herself to more fried rice she then admits, "I asked to be excused."

Eli looks at her in surprise, "Really V?"

She nods as she swallows a bite of her rice. Looking up she meets his gaze and then Logan's. She looks back at Eli and tells him, "Dick is not worth it to me. I am not going to risk my future for this case."

Logan is a little taken aback but he can understand how she feels. It is just a little hard to hear because Dick is one of his best friends.

Eli comments knowingly, "Now that Logan and Casey are essentially in the clear, you don't need to be involved."

The tiny blonde doesn't acknowledge or deny Eli's statement. She has become a master at holding her thoughts and feelings inside.

Logan though knows her well enough to tell that she did stay involved until he was in the clear. He is touched that she still cares enough about him even after this much time.

Suddenly she digs in her pocket and pulls out her cell phone. Logan realizes that it must have vibrated. She sees who is calling and immediately answers. Her voice is firm and sure, "Mars." She mostly listens and occasionally answers, "Yes, sir."

The two men both figure that she is talking to her boss and wait patiently for her to finish the conversation. She finally finishes with, "I understand." At the end she says, "Yes I will be there in the morning. Goodnight sir."

Without making eye contact with either man, she hangs up and puts the phone back in the pocket of her pants. She doesn't explain the call but both Eli and Logan could sense the formal tone of the conversation. It actually didn't sound that good for Veronica.

When the silence continues, Eli finally questions, "V?"

She looks over at him giving him her attention noting his concern. He outright asks, "Are you in trouble with your boss?"

She immediately shakes her head and answers, "No, for the next little while I have been temporarily transferred."

A little shocked, Eli exclaims, "They couldn't have just put you on another case in your division?"

Veronica pauses and Logan can tell she is thinking what she should tell them. Finally she shares, "Actually Eli, I am being given a training assignment." Her face softens a little knowing he cares about her. She meets his gaze and adds, "It's really a good thing; it's preparation for my future."

The PI looks closely at her expression and sees that she is not going to talk about it further but can also see she is not lying. He says a little tentatively, "Congratulations?"

She smiles easily, "Thanks."

Logan is listening carefully and he is a little surprised to find that he is not as accepting that this training assignment is good news. He finds he wants to know more about where she is going and what she will be doing. He believes that she is doing well and her bosses would send her for further training but he is concerned because he can see that she doesn't want to talk about this new training. That alone is enough to put his senses on alert. The issue, of course, is that he hasn't talked to her for years and really does not have the right to question her.

Eli tells them he is going to his room. He says, "I want to talk to Carmen for a while and then I need an early start in the morning." Both the remaining two know that he is giving them privacy for their talk.

Veronica looks at Eli and tells him carefully, "I'll be out of touch for a few weeks. I'll talk to you when I can."

Frowning a little at the news, Eli walks over and gives her a hug. He says, "Be careful V."

Returning his hug she tries to reassure him, "I will. You too." He nods at her and leaves the room.

Turning Veronica looks over at Logan and asks, "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit to my home?"

"So you think seeing me is a pleasure?" he teases.

Smiling a little, she smartly responds, "Seeing you is always a pleasure."

He is pleasantly surprised at her easy manner with him. He knows that she has never understood but when she smiles one of her genuine smiles, he is always deeply affected. He smirks and volleys back, "Of course it is." He adds leering a little, "Seeing you is a treat as well."

Although Veronica had not expected to see Logan in her home, she finds she is not uncomfortable having him there. She shakes her head a little at his teasing but makes no comment; instead waiting patiently for him to talk. If it is even possible Logan Echolls has grown more handsome and appealing since college. His hair is a medium brown with natural highlights probably from the sun if he still surfs. It has a gentle, natural wave that is still there even though he keeps his hair shorter than when she last saw him in college. She still has the same urge to reach up and gently push his hair back from his face. He is still tall, lean with a muscular body that she imagines is very attractive to the opposite sex. Now instead of walking with that youthful insolence she remembers, he seems relaxed, confident, ready to show the world what he has to offer. She is truly impressed and she has to admit very happy at the changes she sees in him. The unsettling thing about him is that his beautiful brown eyes that so affected her when they were young, still make her heart skip like a school girl's. She knew him well back then and his eyes were really the window to his soul. It sounds so naive and youthful when she thinks about it but Logan was able to show so much of himself to her with his eyes. She felt joyful when they sparkled with laughter or with the mischief so often present there. When his eyes were soft and a light brown, she actually felt loved and cherished without him even physically touching her. Of course she liked how strong he was and how gentle he was with her and she loved being held in his arms but let's face it, there are lots of strong, handsome men who are masterful at hugging. No it was the physical touches combined with the truly beautiful, gentleness of his eyes that broke through her walls and made her love him like she has loved no other man in her life so far. The physicality between them had been strong. When his eyes darkened with desire, she felt sexy and a part of her responded to the male in him. Now fate has thrown her back in his orbit and she is unsure what to think about the fact that he is standing in her kitchen.

This meeting this time together is not about them though; she can feel that. Logan is here for an entirely different reason so she waits quietly, patiently for him to talk to her.

Logan sees her quiet manner and watchful gaze. Unaware that he is thinking along the same lines as her, he sighs and openly admits, "I wish I was here to reconnect with you." He adds a little sadly, "After all this time, I would rather talk to you about what you have been doing and tell you about my life."

As well as he knows her, she understands him. She has wondered how he is doing over the years and was worried when his name came up in this investigation. It seems that he will always mean something to her. She states, "But that is not why you are here."

He knows that she has jumped to the next step in their conversation so he answers, "No, I wanted to see if you can help keep Dick safe in prison."

It is Veronica's turn to sigh. She admits, "I have contacts there." When she doesn't continue Logan immediately understands what she is not saying. She can help him; she is not agreeing to help though.

Deciding to lay the cards on the table, the handsome young man shares, "I know that you have a very negative history with him and it is clear that he was an idiot getting involved in the investment company." He stops and almost helplessly finishes, "Dick is one of my best friends. It hurts me to think of him in danger in prison."

Veronica looks at Logan and sees the genuine emotion. Inwardly she has to admit that he has always been a good friend to the few people he has trusted. Although she doesn't understand his loyalty to some of his old 09er friends, she can respect it. That doesn't mean that she wants to help though.

In the face of her continued silence, Logan flounders a little, "None of us has the contacts to help him stay safe in prison. I am really sorry to involve you." He finishes, "I had nowhere else to go."

Finally she meets his gaze and says firmly, "As far as I am concerned, Dick already has enough people helping him. I am more concerned with the victims. Right now thousands of people are working a second job trying to make ends meet, worried about losing their homes, trying to figure out where to move now they lost their homes, trying to find a way to help their elderly parent make ends meet, moving grandma and grandpa out of the only home they have known since they got married, worried about their next meal, worried about affording their medicines..."

She stops and it is clear that she is very upset. She looks at the man who holds a special place in her heart and shares, "I had to help interview them Logan. I had no answers for their questions about what help was there for them because truthfully, no one gives a damn about them. There is no help for the victims."

She abruptly stands and walks into the kitchen. She starts cleaning up the remnants of their meal putting dishes in the dishwasher. Logan follows and stands at the island watching her. He can see she is upset. He doesn't really know what to say. He knows that to her, Dick is just that 09er who never cared about anyone that wasn't from his zip code. He watches as she wipes the counter top of the island and instantly is transported back to how she would clean out her bedroom at the apartment, the Mars Investigations' office or her locker at school when she was deeply upset. It appears that cleaning is still cathartic for her.

Impulsively he reaches across and grabs her hand stopping the restless movements. Although they are no longer close, he still doesn't like to see her upset. He admits, "I don't know what to say."

Veronica pulls her hand from his and continues, "Logan, the financial loss was a direct consequence of the fraud but there were indirect consequences as well." She meets his gaze and adds carefully, "The increased stress contributed to increased divorce, alcohol abuse, drug abuse, physical abuse…" Logan flinches a little at her words. She pauses and then continues, "Increased illnesses, children wrenched from their secure childhood…" Logan can hear the sadness in her voice. She quietly says, "There have been cases where one spouse or child gets sick and they can't afford medicines they need; as well there have been a few suicides."

Logan sees her upset over the toll of these crimes on ordinary people. She adds, "They made the choice to invest but they were deliberately lied to, misled and swindled by people for financial gain." What she doesn't add is, "by Dick." Logan immediately knows that she thinks Dick was one of the men who set the victims up.

Immediately defensive he says, "Ronnie, Dick was not part of the scam. He invested his money as well."

She turns and looks at Logan meeting his gaze. She explains her voice impassioned, "You believe that Dick was an 'idiot' to get involved and that he was a victim as well." He sees the quote marks she makes with her hands around the word idiot and sees that she really thinks Dick deserves to be in jail. She continues, "The fact is he actually graduated college with a degree in business. He had an office in the building, he met with a lot of the victims encouraging them to donate, he attended board meetings and his signature was on a lot of the paperwork. He was the one who took the files to be destroyed. Whether you want to believe it or not, Dick was a part of the company. He either looked the other way or didn't care."

Logan immediately shakes his head and tells her, "I know Dick. He is not like his father. He did not deliberately set out to steal money from people." He adds, "Ronnie, he wasn't even around most of the time. He and John were in Australia for part of the winter."

Assessing the situation, Veronica sees that she and Logan are going to have to disagree about this.

The young man can see that she doesn't believe him. Putting his hand on her arm Logan quiets his voice, "He's like a brother to me Ronnie. This whole situation is fucked up. The DA and lawyers can work out the consequences but right now I am worried about Dick's safety."

She steps back and turns from him, his arm falling from hers. Pensive, she looks out the kitchen window for a few minutes. He recognizes the look on her face; she is thinking deeply. Logan waits for her to talk. He is really concerned at how the conversation is going. Even though they have been apart, he never doubted the connection between them. He could always get through to her before. Now she is behind a wall and he is worried that she will choose not to help Dick even though it means a lot to him. The most worrisome thing is that she is not reacting like he thought she would. The Veronica he knows uses all situations to her advantage. He anticipated that she would bargain for something she wanted in return but she would agree to help. The fact that she won't use her ability to protect Dick in prison as a bargaining chip is very telling to the young man who waits for her to make a decision. She really does not want to help him.

Without turning back she tells her old friend turned nemesis turned boyfriend turned ex, "In high school and college, I helped others but most often they were paying PI cases. Now I have taken an oath to protect the public and help the innocent." Turning her head she looks at him briefly and says, "I work for the victims now."

Truly alarmed at her tone of finality, Logan points out, "Life is not always black and white. Most often they mix into various shades of grey. Dick is not the villain in the black hat."

Unhappy at the direction of the conversation, Veronica looks back at the view of the city. she loves the view. She is far enough away from the street to see the bustle an activity but she is not involved. Coming to a decision she firmly says, "I won't do it for him." Turning and facing him, she leans on the counter and adds, "You are going to have to ask me to do it for you." She waits with her arms crossed, her stare unwavering.

Logan's heart sinks. Veronica is going to make him outright ask her to do something he knows she doesn't believe in and doesn't want to do. She is letting him know that she will see this as treading on their friendship.

There is a pause as the two stare at each other. Logan can see no other way out of the situation. He has to help Dick stay safe. Sucking it up he asks, "Veronica will you please make sure Dick is safe in prison?"

She meets his gaze and then looks down at the floor for a few seconds. Logan's heart skips in his chest. He recognizes that look on her face. It is deep disappointment and hurt. He never wanted to ever see that look on her face again; he never wanted to be the one to put that look on her face again. It was there the summer between their junior and senior year when she was upset about his war with the PCHer and it was there after Alternate Prom when she came to talk to him at the Penthouse and caught him with Kendal. When she looks back up, she has no expression on her face. She answers, "I'll see what I can do. No promises."

He nods in understanding; unsure what to say to make things better. He doesn't know if there is anything he can say to help her understand and decreased the pain she is feeling. When he goes to thank her she put up her hand forestalling what he is going to say. Her voice formal she directs, "I would like you to leave now please Logan."

He looks at her and sees that her face and manner are closed. The time for discussion has passed. He doesn't know what to say anyways. Reluctantly he follows her over to the front door of the condo. Veronica opens the door and goes to the elevator. She uses her key to call it and it arrives very quickly. She doesn't look at Logan again. The silence between them is deafening. Although her face and body is more controlled than when they were younger, he can feel the upset pouring off her in waves.

Logan wants to talk to her but he can doubts she will hear him right now. Once the elevator doors open she puts her key in and depresses the Lobby button. Unhappy, Logan steps in and turns to meet her gaze hoping to see a glimmer of an emotion besides disappointment and resignation. He doesn't.

She turns without speaking and walks back to her condo door. That is the last he sees of her as the elevator doors close.

He feels her upset and disappointment right to his soul. He has asked her to do something she doesn't feel right about doing. She is going to do it for him because of how close they were in the past.

Logan leaves the elevator when the doors open and goes to his car. He is deeply upset. He has the feeling that Veronica is now done with him.


	5. Chapter 5: Can We Talk?

**Interrogation Specialist 5**

**Can We Talk?**

_Story So Far: Dick Casablanca's is involved in a case that Veronica Mars, FBI is investigating. She interviews Casey Gant and Logan Echolls. Knowing she has a conflict of interest working for the government, she sends Eli Navarro who works for Mars Investigations to assist Logan. Veronica is removed from Dick's case so Logan goes to her condo to ask her to help keep Dick safe in prison. She doesn't want to and makes Logan ask her for the help. When he does she is deeply disappointed and makes him leave her condo._

Eli comes and goes from LA as he works on Dick's case. He keeps in close contact with Logan and the two men develop a mutual working respect. Logan knows that Eli stays at Veronica's condo but Eli tells him that Veronica is not there and she has not been in contact with him or her father. Although Logan can see that Eli is concerned about her, he also sees that he is used to her not being in contact at times.

Keith Mars is surprised when Eli tells him that Logan Echolls hired Mars Investigations. He is even more surprised when he hears the price Eli is charging Veronica's ex boyfriend. He almost insists on lowering the rate until Eli tells him that Veronica sent him to meet with Casey Gant and Logan Echolls and she had insisted on the deal. Trusting that his daughter has her reasons for it, he lets Eli handle the meetings with Logan Echolls. Keith relaxed even further when he found out that Veronica was no longer involved in the case. Working on the same case as her but for different purposes could really pose some problems for them. With her off the case and out of the country, Mars Investigations is able to get the information Logan needs without conflicting with the FBI. When Eli told Logan that Keith's contacts with Border Patrol were an integral part of finding the absent partners in the scheme, Logan had smiled. Veronica always told him that Keith was the best PI around and it appears she was right. It is kind of ironic that his money enabled him to hire Mars Investigations who in turn helped an ex09er Dick Cassablancas.

Dick's lawyer is able to broker a deal for his client with the information Logan obtained from Mars Investigations. Dick agrees to testify against the men who got him into the investment scheme and is given time served in jail as well as a large fine. He is released from jail after a couple of months and he agrees not to leave the area until the trial is over.

Logan knows that he had to ask Veronica to use her contacts to protect Dick in prison. He would make the same decision again. Dick is his close friend. He can't bear the thought of him getting physically assaulted in prison.

He does regret that he upset Veronica though. He has always and will always care about her and he disappointed her yet again. It bothers him that she sees him as a shallow 09er waste of time. He wishes he could show her he has changed. Now he is deeply concerned that he won't see her again; that their relationship is truly over.

The bill for Eli's time is large but so worth it for Logan. Knowing Dick will end up a free man is important. If the ends justify the means, Logan knows Dick's freedom is a win but somehow it feels like a loss as well.

Dick, John and Casey are very pleased with what Mars Investigations was able to do. They all knew that Mr. Mars was a good Sheriff and he had been the one to find out who killed Lilly Kane. They were also impressed at how good an investigator Eli turned out to be. It was actually kind of funny that Mars Investigations would help Dick when Veronica Mars FBI thought he was guilty. They enjoyed the irony. Well all except Logan who felt that Veronica's career may have been tarnished by this case and his relationship with her had definitely been damaged by it.

When Logan talked to Casey he told him what he asked Veronica to do. Casey could see Logan's upset at Veronica's negative opinion of him. Logan tells Casey that Veronica told him that she works for the victims now and Dick was not a victim. She was upset about the pension funds lost, mortgages lost and how it negatively impacted so many people; the loss of income, houses, health care as well as the social impact of divorces, substance abuse, violence and suicides. He finally told Casey that she refused to help Dick and wasn't even interested in bargaining to get something she wanted for doing it. Quietly he tells him that in the end he asked her to do it for him.

Shocked at what his friend is telling him, Casey repeats, "She did it for you. Wow!"

Logan looks out the restaurant window and his voice clearly show his pain as he explains, "She told me that she wouldn't do it for Dick and that I had to ask her to do it. Once I did, she asked me to leave and then walked away." He pauses and adds, "I think she is done with me."

"I'm sorry," Casey tries and then adds, "You had to do it."

Sighing Logan agrees quietly, "I know."

No more is said but Casey understands that Logan is hurting over Veronica's opinion of him. He doesn't see any other choice for Logan and he knows that this may have been the last nail in the coffin of their relationship. He doesn't have any advice for Logan on how to repair his relationship with the woman who obviously is still in his heart. He doesn't have any advice for how to cope with the situation either.

Dick and John however are impressed that Logan was able to get Veronica to help. They both congratulate Logan at his ability to get a girl to help them. They tease him that even the cold bitch Mars is putty in his hand. They are not concerned that this may be the end of Logan's relationship with her; to them it is a good thing.

When Logan is not in the room Casey points out that Logan is upset that his relationship with Veronica is over, Dick carelessly says, "That is a bonus dude. Almost worth the loss of money and jail to get rid of her." When he sees Casey's disapproval, he adds, "It's for the best. Logan meets lots of women. He will find someone better. You'll see."

John agrees, "Mars is toxic for Logan. He is better off without her."

Casey looks at the door where Logan left. He wishes things were different. He wishes that Logan didn't have to sacrifice his relationship with Veronica for his friendship with Dick. He wishes Logan wasn't hurting.

It turns out that Logan briefly sees Veronica at the trial. Logan, John and Casey are all there to support Dick. They all sit in their expensive suits, a match for Dick who is carelessly wearing a suit worth more than what most of the visitors in the gallery spend on clothes in a year or more. She sits with the tall dirty blond agent who Logan has learned has been her partner for three years. She looks poised and calm. Her partner testifies but Veronica is not called. She listens without expression to the testimony and leaves when her partner leaves. Logan watching them carefully sees there is only a professional relationship between them.

Veronica's face is a mask of professional calm when she runs into Dick, John, Casey and Logan in the hallway of the courthouse. She is waiting outside a meeting room for her partner to finish up some paperwork. Engrossed in what she is doing on her computer, she doesn't notice their approach until they stop by the bench she is sitting on. When she does look up at them, her face briefly shows surprise and then irritation before an unreadable mask slides into place. Looking back down she shuts her computer so they cannot see what she is doing.

Without any further comment she stands, picks up her computer and starts to put it in its case obviously not wanting to talk to them. Wanting to make the situation better for his best friend Casey steps closer and tries, "I wanted to thank you for your help and for sending Eli to help us."

She looks at Casey and he is taken aback by the anger in her eyes. She tells him firmly, "Don't thank me. I recommended that you be charged as an accessory. It was the DA who chose not to prosecute." Pausing she finishes stuffing her computer back into the case. She adds quietly, "I am guessing that your contacts in the DA's office got you off so you can be thankful for that."

Logan can see that Casey is taken a back at her anger. It is clear he really doesn't understand why she is mad at him.

Dick having been talked to by both Logan and Casey about his behavior says, "Veronica,"

She intones, "Mr. Cassablancas."

The four men immediately see that she is minimizing their past personal relationship, keeping things formal. Dick reluctantly starts, "I wanted to thank you for recommending Eli..."

She looks away and says crisply, "Mars Investigation is the best."

Dick exchanges a look with Logan and Casey and then continues, "And for making sure I was safe in prison."

Logan sees her swallow keeping her emotions in check. She says keeping her tone professional and not looking at Dick or any of the men, "I am still trying to figure out how to 'go fuck myself'. Perhaps you know how." She turns and walks away into a restricted area before they can talk any further to her.

John derides, '''She is still a huge bitch."

Logan watches her leave, his brown eyes deep with emotion. She did not make eye contact with him once. He can see that she is still upset with him. He can see that as far as she is concerned, their relationship is over.

In the meantime, Casey looks at Dick and questions, "You told her to go fuck herself?"

Dick defends, "My lawyer told me not to talk to her."

Shaking his head Casey says, "She is amazing for even helping you."

Dick seeing Logan's pain when Veronica walked off says, "It's for the best Logan. She's the past man."

Logan doesn't say anything to Dick but Casey sees that Logan is more upset than he is letting on. Dick and John may think it is better if Logan never sees Veronica again but Casey wonders if Logan is ever going to get over the tiny blonde. He hasn't yet.

A few weeks later the trial is over. Dick's involvement is completed and justice has been served. Veronica and her partner did not return. The courtroom was packed everyday with victims wanting to hear that the people that hurt them paid a penalty. Logan, John and Casey did not return after Dick finished his testimony.

Logan sits on his deck looking at the ocean. He thinks about how Veronica does not answer his calls and how Eli told him that Veronica won't talk about him.

After Logan gave Eli the check for his services, the former gang leader politely thanked him for the business. Eli said formally, "Now our business is complete…" He turned and punched Dick hard in the face knocking him to the ground. He said angrily, "That is for what you did to V at the 09er party." He straightened his suit and walked out the door without any further conversation.

Logan smirked a little as Dick got up. He said, "Mrs. H. will get you some ice for your face."

Casey could see that Logan actually admired Eli for that punch. It is clear that the former gang leader wasn't worried that the four rich men would retaliate or fight back.

Truthfully Logan can see the changes in his former enemy. He is a businessman now, works hard and is truly the kind of investigator that belongs at Mars Investigation. Logan can't find it in his heart to be upset at the punch Eli gave Dick. The former biker is Veronica's friend and is angry at how Dick treated Veronica back then.

Logan finds that he really wants to talk to Veronica. He is bothered that she hates him now. On the surface, his life has not changed by his re-connection such as it is with Veronica. He still writes, runs his foundation and parties with his friends. If his heart was not in the parties and single lifestyle before, it is even more pronounced now.

Casey, worried about his friend, asks Logan if he is going to contact Veronica. Sadly Logan admits, "She isn't answering my calls or returning any of my messages."

Frowning Casey suggests, "Well then I guess you better find a way to make sure she can't ignore you."

The tall young man looks at his friend in surprise and question. Casey elaborates, "Make her deal with you. Use some of the legendary persuasive techniques you are known for." Lightening his tone he adds, "Or are they just exaggerations by the press?"

Logan thinks about what Casey is suggesting and hesitates. Casey anticipating Logan's concerns points out, "You are hurting that she thinks badly about you. Talking to her might help but at the very least, it won't make any difference. What do you have to lose?"

Frowning as he thinks about the question, Logan finally answers, "Nothing really I guess." He thinks about what his friend is telling him. If he wants to talk to Veronica, he is going to have to make the first move. He thinks for a while about what her reaction may be and decides that Casey is right. Even if she is mad or refuses to talk to him, he is really no worse off.

With renewed determination, Logan decides to find Veronica and talk to her. This time he is going to talk to her about them; not Dick. He hopes he doesn't have to become a stalker to get to talk to her.

His chance comes a few weeks later when he sees her walking out of the coffee shop near her condo. Logan googled coffee shops near her condo and there were only three. He got his security team to watch all three early on weekday mornings and then again on Saturday and Sunday morning knowing that with her love of coffee, she would be by before she headed out to start her day. He told the security guys to be careful and rotate the men assigned to look for her. She is an FBI agent and he doesn't want her to know he is trying to find out where he can meet her to talk to her.

He gets out of his car and walks up the sidewalk towards her. He gets her attention, "Veronica."

She looks at him and her face closes off. She steps aside to let him into the coffee shop. Logan merely steps with her staying in front of her.

Obviously frustrated she looks at him. He looks at her letting her see he is being open and serious, "I need to talk to you."

Shrugging off his request, she dismisses with a wave of her hand not holding her coffee, "I don't see the point," and tries to walk around him only to be frustrated when he steps in her way again.

Quietly he leans his head closer looking at her with his soft brown eyes, "Please Ronnie, let's talk for a minute."

Veronica frowns and answers firmly, "I'll all out of favors for you Logan."

"Ronnie," he says his voice disapproving, "I don't want a favor. I think you know that."

She briefly closes her eyes and then opens them and looks at him. She tells him, "We really don't have anything left to say."

He disagrees, "I think we do." He adds firmly, "You aren't working today. I will only take a few minutes of your time."

Frowning at his persistence, she finally concedes that she will have to listen to what he has to say. She waves her hand over towards some outdoor chairs. A little petulantly she sits on one side of the table and waits for him to sit across from her. Once he has settled she asks impatiently, "What is it you need to say Logan?"

Logan sits down after she is seated and looks closely at her. She looks beautiful today with her hair braided back around her face and minimal make up. She is wearing tight black jeans with a light maroon blouse. He starts by telling her that he is really sorry that he asked her to help Dick. He tries to explain that Dick stood by him when no one else did and now he has Dick's back. He says, "I don't approve of everything he does." He finishes with , "I think you would do the same thing for Eli."

"You don't approve of everything he does," she repeats incredulously. She pauses and then asks, "Do you understand how little he valued me to carry my almost unconscious body into a room and encourage his brother to rape me?"

Defensive at her probing question, he starts to tell her, "He didn't think Cassidy would actually do it..."

Frustrated that he is making excuses for Dick's behavior, she interrupts, "It's not just that! Other 09ers bothered me when they saw me but they left it at that. I was a target for Dick. He took great pleasure in tormenting me every day." Not waiting for his response she carries on, "Of course when he found out that my father was right, he never apologized and he never stopped harassing me."

Logan seeing her upset starts to talk only to be silenced when she slaps her hand on the table. She spits out, "The kicker is in college he was angry with me because I didn't stop his murdering, psychotic brother who raped me, killed a bus load of innocent student and then a plane load of people and of course, planned to kill me by throwing my body off the roof and making it look like a suicide..." She pauses to take a breath and finishes, "He is upset that I didn't stop his brother from jumping off the fucking roof when you saved me."

Logan is stunned silent. He can't think of a thing to say so he sits staring at her.

The obviously upset young woman closes her eyes and slowly lets a long breath out trying to calm herself down. After a few seconds she opens her eyes and looks at Logan, "Now Dick has graduated to swindling others." She puts up her hand and stops what Logan was going to say. She looks him in the eye and says, "He knew the deal was shady. He is a business major. He knew that he and the other investors were making a butt load of money from somewhere but he didn't give a thought to the thousands of people who would be losing money." She hisses, "He knew Logan."

Logan starts to disagree when she just talks over him continuing, "He is as morally corrupt as his father and as psychotic as his dead brother." He looks at her and sees she is wound up now. He is hearing what she is truly thinking and feeling. She says, "And how dare you compare Eli to Dick? Eli was poor with very few options. Sure he was the leader of a gang and he was full of hate and made a lot of wrong choices. But he left the gang, graduated high school and got a job. He has given money to his grandmother every month to help her raise his cousins. He is married and is a good friend, cousin, grandson, father and husband."

She finishes, "So it's supposed to be OK to ask me to help Dick because," she makes finger quotes, "you don't approve of everything he does?"

She gets up and says, "You can tell yourself that Dick was just a patsy and that he is your friend so it is OK to help him..." She waves her arms and continues, "No one is surprised that because of wealth and contacts, Dick got a sweet deal but know this Logan; This time he has really hurt a lot of innocent people including children."

Her parting shot before she walks off is, "The sad thing is Dick won't have any trouble sleeping at night after what he has done but those of us who had to witness the fall out, do."

An hour later Casey is sitting on his expensive couch across from his best friend who arrived to see him obviously upset. He looks at Logan who is sitting with his head in his hands and he comments, "Wow! She really unloaded on you!"

Logan is quiet for a few minutes. He finally says, "There was some truth to what she said."

Casey asks, "What do you mean?"

Logan tells Casey how once Veronica began to list all the things that Dick did, he did sound psychotic. He says, "The comparison to Cassidy and his father made me think."

"Dick is not like them," he immediately defends.

Logan nods and agrees, "I know but I can see why she thinks he is." He sighs and puts his head back on the couch. He asks tiredly, "If Dick didn't have money, he would be in jail. The group he got involved with hurt a lot of people." Logan looks back up at the ceiling and tells Casey how Veronica can't look past all the people he hurt. He says, "I think she has a point."

Casey points out, "She can be upset with Dick and the system for making a deal with him but we didn't know what he was involved in. We are just supporting him now because he is our friend."

"I know," Logan explains, "Do you remember how the victims filled the gallery every day of the trial? I read that during the penalty phase, there was a lottery to choose fifty victims to speak to the judge because it would take too long to let all of them speak." He takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly finishing, "The fact is our friend helped destroy a lot of people's lives."

Frustrated at the whole situation Casey points out, "I can see what you mean Logan but the law dealt with Dick. He made his deal with the DA. He paid his fine and testified."

His friend sighs and says, "I get it. I can see Veronica's point that we all helped Dick but no one cares about the victims."

Unsure why Logan is worried about that Casey checks, "There has always been a different set of rules for the wealthy. I guess we are just used to that."

Logan nods his head in agreement but Veronica's accusation that Dick hurt thousands of people including children really resonated with him. He shares, "When Big Dick went to jail, I didn't think about all the people who were hurt by what he did. It was just easier to not think about them." He runs his hand through his hair and finishes, "Veronica doesn't have that luxury. She had to listen to their stories."

Casey thinks about what his friend is saying as he finishes his beer. Veronica's anger makes more sense now. He has to admit that he is relieved when Logan changes the subject to their plans for the weekend. It is uncomfortable to talk about all the victims and think about what they are going through. It is easier if he doesn't think about all the people there in the gallery. It's easier if he doesn't think about how Dick made a lot of money and only had to pay back part of it. He avoids the newscasts and avoids reading stories about the trial, the scam or the victims.

What he does know is that Veronica and Logan are clearly on opposite sides of the issue. There doesn't seem to be a way for Logan and Veronica to meet in the middle right now. He just has to hope that time will either help their relationship or help Logan accept what has happened.

Wallace walks with Veronica out of the club. It has been a great night. He had a nice dinner with his best friend and then they met Mac and a few of her coworkers at the club. It was good to see Veronica cut loose and have fun. She works too hard and he sometimes worries about her emotional state seeing all the negative situations at work. During dinner he had talked with her about trying to find more balance between work and a personal life. Although she didn't say much, he could tell that she heard his concerns. Of course she was mum about her feelings about seeing Logan Echolls again although with a few drinks in her she did over share at how handsome and sexy he looked. Now on the way home he was sorry that he was leaving LA again. This time he would be gone six months. V understood how important running these jobs overseas were to his career but he would really miss her. She wraps her arms around him as they walk to his car and she says, "You know I love you, right?"

He smiles down at her and answers, "I love you too V." Wrapping his arm around her, he supports her as they walk through the parking lot. Heels and a drunk petite woman are not the safest combination. He will get her safely to bed and then head home to his apartment. He has a lot of packing to do tomorrow.

A week later Logan's agent calls him and without fanfare blurts out, "Your script for Joel Montgomery's movie has been accepted. They called me today."

Logan is stunned. He knew that the producers liked his script but he is a relative unknown only having been an assistant on rewrites during filming. To actually have his script accepted means that he will be named in the movie credits. It means a lot of hard work in the next few weeks during negotiations with potential actors and then months of rewrites during filming. This is a real opportunity to learn and to advance his career. He is proud and excited. He listens as his agent talks about the meeting he scheduled the following week and the contract they are offering him.

After Logan has called Casey, Dick and John to tell them his news, they make plans for a night out to celebrate. He looks out his bedroom window at the view before he goes to shower. Over the years he has had a few days that have given him reason to celebrate; his graduation from college, his first job working on a screenplay, the day his foundation came into being and the first fundraiser he had for the foundation. Each of those days his friends were there but a small part of Logan wanted to share it with Veronica. She was across the country and they were not close anymore but his thoughts still went to her; always to her.

Now things are different. Veronica is living in LA. She could be a part of his life now. She could come to the Foundation and see his work there. She could come to the fundraisers and share in his dream of helping abused women and children. She could read his scripts, his stories and see how much the art of writing means to him. He values her opinion and he trusts her even after this time apart.

Although still relatively young, Logan has a lot of experience with the opposite sex. He is not looking for a woman to date and have sex with. He has this dream of finding his soul mate. He is not going to settle for a warm body that doesn't make him happy and he can't make her happy. That just seems like a recipe for pain in the future when they part.

The truth is he put his heart into this screenplay because he understood the story. He understood the main character. He understood the truth under the facade; the pain, the loneliness, the self hatred and the fear. He understood the main character's emotions and how his deep and true love for the female character in the story drove his actions. He understood the underlying meaning behind each conversation the two main characters had.

He understood because he loved Veronica Mars. Their story did not parallel the story of the main character and his love interest but the underlying devotion, need, want and love was the same. A true love story is rare and he understands a true love story. So in the script, he poured out his feelings, good and bad, for this love. It had been a release and a revelation writing the script. He released a lot of the pain he had over the past and he came to truly see that his love for Veronica wasn't going to go away.

Now having written the screenplay, he sees that if he is going to be alone like the character in the book, destined to have shallow relationships and be around people who truly didn't care about him, he wants to know that there isn't any other choice for him. He wants to really know that a relationship with the woman who holds his heart is not possible.

He needs to see Veronica again. He has to talk to her and open up his heart to her. He has to see if there is any hope for them. If he doesn't give his heart that chance, he will be like the main character in the screenplay; looking back on his life and wondering, regretting and wishing. He doesn't want that.

He needs to know.


	6. Chapter 6: Logan's Last Stand

**The Interrogation Specialist 6**

**Logan's Last Stand**

Logan waits for Veronica inside her favorite coffee shop. He sips his coffee waiting, fiddling with a packet of sugar. That is the only outward sign that he is nervous. He has been waiting over an hour now and he will wait until Veronica arrives. He is determined to talk to her.

His patience is rewarded when an hour later she walks into the coffee shop. He sees that her FBI training has her automatically checking out the other customers. When she notices him, she quickly and walks back out the door turning up the sidewalk towards her home. Without thought of what anyone watching might think, he stands and chases her out the door of the building, his longer legs catching her only a few feet down the sidewalk. He steps in front of her halting her progress.

He jumps in before she can speak, "Veronica, I can see why you are upset about Dick's part in the failed company and his deal with the DA. I think you are wrong about my part though."

She looks at him obviously frustrated that he is invading her morning off work. Annoyed she answers, "Don't make me find another coffee shop. I like it here."

Bending his head to look directly into her face he pleads, "Please hear me out."

Blunt and to the point she asks, "Why?"

He steps closer he answers so only she can hear, "Because it really matters to me what you think." He continues his voice a little quieter, "It matters to me what you feel." He reaches out and puts his hands on her shoulders finishing, "You matter to me."

She looks at him and sees that his brown eyes are soft with emotion. Her anger fades away leaving her frustrated and worried. She told herself that she was happy without him. She had a good life; a career that was very fulfilling, good friends, a wonderful family and dammit ,she dated. She dated handsome, interesting men. Now with one twist of fate, one ridiculous, against the odds situation, her neat little world collided with hurricane Logan. The walls of her house have been blown away and her plan of immersing herself in her career has been exposed as the fraud that it is. She has to face the hard fact that if this much time has passed and her feelings are still this strong, she may never get over him. Why couldn't the powers of the universe just leave them alone and why does Logan have to be so stubborn? Why can't he just let it go? If he didn't seek her out, it is unlikely that fate would be an ironic bitch and make their paths cross again. LA is a very big city and they definitely don't run in the same circles. Sadly she tells him, "Logan there is no point to this conversation."

He takes both her elbows and pulls her closer to him. Logan requests, "Ronnie please come and listen to what I want to tell you." He follows her gaze as she looks up the sidewalk towards the coffee shop. Some of the people sitting at the tables outside are looking at them curiously. Others obviously recognize them and are taking their pictures with their phones. Squeezing her elbows gently, he tells her, "We can't really talk here. Please come with me." When he sees she doesn't want to come with him, he adds earnestly, "Veronica, this request isn't for the Logan you knew in the past, it is for the Logan I am now." Watching her closely, he can see that she heard what he said and she understands what he is asking. She takes a deep breath and lets out a sigh. He knows her well and can sense she is weakening so he finishes big, "Please Ronnie, it is important to me."

Meeting his gaze she says with an edge of exasperation in her voice, "I am going to have to learn to say no to you." Knowing victory is close, he gives her the puppy dog eyes and finishes hopefully, "But not today?"

Caving she asks with an edge of annoyance present in her voice, "Does your mansion have a good coffee maker?"

He smiles a little as he answers, "It does."

Turning her back to the people sitting outside the coffee shop she tells him, "OK let's go there. The press doesn't know where I live…. Yet." She looks at him and adds firmly, "When I am ready to leave, you will take me home without argument."

He nods his acceptance of her rules and then takes her elbow without further comment and escorts her across the street to his car. Ignoring the people taking video and pictures, he assists her in and then goes around and gets in. He drives her to his place knowing that they can talk privately there.

He notes that she is not surprised at the route he took to get to his home or the fact he lives in a gated community on the ocean. Then he remembers that she was probably there when she interviewed his security guard and his housekeeper.

Once in the kitchen, Veronica sees that Logan has a very expensive coffee maker. Without comment she asks for her regular morning caffeine fix and quietly thanks him for it when he passes it to her. Surprisingly he just takes a water from the fridge and in answer to her questioning gaze tells her that he already drank a couple of coffees waiting for her.

Shaking her head at his persistence, she walks over and looks out the floor to ceiling window at the view of the ocean.

He goes over and stands beside her. He observes, "I think I bought the house for this view."

Looking out at the amazing ocean view she can see why anyone, but especially Logan, would want this house. She comments sincerely as she looks down the beach, "It's beautiful!"

He looks over at her and sees the pensive expression on her face. After their last disastrous and very public altercation, he has thought long and hard about what he would say if he got another chance to talk to Veronica. He is determined that he take his best shot at telling her how he feels and if she shoots him down, he will know he tried. Still now that he is here alone with her, he can feel the fear heavy in his chest. Taking a deep breath and gathering his courage, he starts, "I want to talk openly and honestly with you. I have a lot to share with you." He turns her to face him. He crouches a little and looks into her eyes and says, "Let's really talk."

"Why Logan?" she asks, "Why do you want to put us through a conversation that can only open old wounds and cause us pain?"

Disconcerted that although she agreed to talk to him, her mind is still very closed, Logan decides to get to point quickly in case she shuts their conversation down before he can tell her his heart. "Because Veronica I still think we belong together."

She doesn't think she could be more surprised. She had not expected that.

He gently takes her hand and pulls her to a coach in the living room. Purposefully he takes her coffee cup and sets it on the coffee table . He waves her to sit and then sits on the cushion next to hers and turns slightly to face her. His voice is soft and sincere, "Veronica I know you checked me out; where I live, my credit cards, cell phone, tax return, investments and possibly even my personal life."

She nods but doesn't say anything.

He tells her honestly, "I don't like it but you were working a case for the government so I understand." He is a little disconcerted that she hasn't said anything yet. He looks at her giving her time to talk.

Still she remains quiet waiting for him to continue. She did investigate his life once it became clear that he went with Dick to Vegas and the box of files. He checks, "You didn't invade my privacy before the case, did you?"

She frowns at him and shakes her head telling him a little indignantly, "I didn't." She adds, "Look, it is just the last year I have been on the west coast. I work long hours then I see my friends and family on my time off. I don't frequent the places you and your friends have access to."

Getting back on track to what he wants to make sure she understands, Logan explains, "I am not a rich party boy any more Veronica. I have more direction in my life now. I graduated from college and I work from here mostly as a screen writer." He adds as he looks around. "I rarely have parties and I haven't dated anyone steady for a few years." He grimaces a little and explains, "That is why the tabloids have me as a confirmed bachelor."

Veronica looks at Logan and sees he is sincere but doesn't understand why he is so set on her believing that he doesn't party that much now. He and his friends still probably party more than the average working stiff. After all she doesn't take off mid week for an impromptu trip to Vegas like he, Casey and Dick did. Logan just doesn't understand that the average working Joe gets two weeks per year at first and eventually works their way up to a month after years of service.

Logan sees the disbelief and he is frustrated that she is so set on seeing him as a rich, spoiled young man. Changing tactics he shares, "It really threw me that you compared Dick to his father and Cassidy." He leans a little closer and says, "I don't see Dick like that." He takes a deep breath and explains, "I know even your father questioned your friendship with Weevil. The thing is, you really didn't see Weevil as just the leader of a bike gang. You saw more."

Thinking about it, Veronica has to admit that Logan has a point. Her father hadn't approved of her friendship with Weevil and her friends had not understood. She admits, "You're right. You have known Dick for years. You know him better than anyone." Pausing she gathers her thoughts before she adds quietly, "I shouldn't have yelled at you like that." Shrugging she tells him, "It's none of my business really."

Logan gently lifts her chin and says, "Veronica, I helped Dick get the best deal he could with the DA. All of his friends with money and influence put pressure on the Attorney General and the DA on Dick's behalf." Looking at her closely he continues, "That only means we are helping a friend, not that we think what he did was right."

Again Veronica finds herself without anything to say. She knows Logan is loyal and that he would support his friends no matter what.

Thinking about how to word his feelings, he finally continues, "You know my history. When the world thought I killed Felix, Dick stayed by my side and supported me. I have had very few people who are there for me and Dick is one of them." Gently he takes her hand and holds it in his. "It's no excuse but he has always had my back and I have his."

There is a long pause where Veronica elects not to say anything and Logan can feel that she is withdrawn from him. Logan finds he is worried that she doesn't even want to debate the issue with him. Either she really disagrees or doesn't care enough to give it any thought. "Look," he starts, "In high school Eli and I were enemies. I think that we were able to put our past behind us and be civil."

"Well Eli is a skilled investigator who is a huge asset to Mars Investigations. He helps a lot of people at work and in his personal life." She meets his gaze and points out, "Dick got involved in a scam that hurt thousands of people. I saw his finances and he hasn't given one penny to help anyone. Suffice to say that most of the people I interviewed don't have a lot of positive stories to relate about him." Facing off with him she tells him, "Eli talked to you respectfully and treated you professionally. Dick's first words to me were that the bathroom walls predicted I would be working on my back. Then he proceeded to tell me to go fuck myself."

Logan grimaces and then admits, "Sometimes Dick can be hard to defend."

Veronica puts up her hand and stops the conversation. She says, "I really don't want to talk about Dick anymore. He hasn't done anything to make me change my view of him but I acknowledge that you are his friend. Can we please just leave it at that?."

It is clear to Logan that Veronica is beyond weary of this conversation. She has a very negative view of Dick and nothing he says is going to be able to change that. So far this talk has not gone well. Veronica still thinks he is a party boy and she doesn't agree with the deal Dick got from the DA. She thinks he should be in jail.

"I actually want to talk about you and me." He leans over and gently caresses her cheek. "I have a lot of regrets about what happened to you after Lilly died, my fight with the PCHers and the tendency I had to get drunk and have meaningless sex when I was unhappy." He finishes regretfully, "I was so out of control back then."

Logan is really unsure what the expression on Veronica's face means. She looks upset but he is not sure at what. He tells her, "I guess I wanted you to know that I have changed since that time. I problem solve a lot better and I have a lot better control of my emotions." Pausing he finishes, "I think I am a better person now. I am stronger now."

Suddenly she stands and walks over to the patio door. Leaving Logan in the living room she opens the patio door and goes outside in the fresh air.

Worried at her mood, Logan follows. He finds her on the deck by the railing looking at the view of the ocean. He stands beside her but doesn't touch her. She is taking deep cleansing breaths.

After a few seconds she turns and looks at him. She says, "I can be a selfish bitch sometimes." Logan looks at her surprised that her upset is with herself and not him. This conversation with her is taking a lot of twists and turns. He waits for her to explain her comment. He is a man who knows when a woman has laid landmines in his path. Agreeing or disagreeing with her last comment will lead him down a path he doesn't want to be on.

After another deep breath she carries on, "I guess I never really made you understand how much I admired you back then. All you saw was that you had to change to please me." Meeting his gaze she tells him honestly, "I am really sorry about that."

She looks back out at the view and says almost conversationally, "I think that at times I am way too judgmental. It is partially a byproduct of my past and partly the job. At work I am trying to find out the truth in the situation; seeing who was involved, who is lying, who is the victim." Out of the corner of her eye she sees that he is watching her and listening carefully.

He nods to let her know he follows her train of thought so far. Slowly she turns to look at him and changes tactics, "Look Logan, how I feel about my rape and that time doesn't have anything to do with you. We've talked about it. It's in the past."

Nonplussed Logan starts, "It has a lot to do with me."

Immediately she shakes her head and firmly interrupts, "No it doesn't Logan." Realizing that her tone is too forceful, she gives him an embarrassed smile and explains her emotions, "Dick didn't set me up to be raped because of you. He set me up because I was drugged or too drunk to stop him." She takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. Finishing her thought she carries on, "Life is really about the decisions we make." Meeting his gaze meaningfully she explains, "Almost every case I work on involves a number of people who have had to make an important moral decision. Most often they weren't the person or persons who set up the situation but once they become aware of it, they had to decide what to do. Some just leave the situation and say nothing. Others pretend they didn't find out what is going on and continue to reap the rewards all the while telling themselves that they aren't doing anything wrong. The ones I go after the hardest are the people who don't see anything wrong with hurting others to get what they want."

Interested in her perspective about her job Logan half turns to face her. In turn she shifts her position a little and looks at Logan saying, "In Dick's case we became aware of the company because a man who was hired to work as an investment counselor saw what was really happening and reported it to us. So many of his colleagues were hired, saw what was happening and just said nothing because they 'needed the money'." She raises her hands making quotation marks around the excuse.

Stepping a little closer to Logan she quietly drives her point home, "You know that a lot of people knew what was happening to you and looked the other way to keep their job or stay in Aaron's good graces. Some were bought off or threatened. Some knew and just didn't fucking care." She puts her arm on the one he is leaning on the railing. She says earnestly, "Different levels of guilt."

Logan slowly sucks in a breath as he understands Veronica's point. He says, "In order for evil to flourish, all that is required is for good men to do nothing. (Edward Burke)."

Nodding her agreement of the quotation, she says, "Yes, that's it." She has always been impressed at how intelligent Logan is. She summarizes, "You are only responsible for the choices you made. You are not responsible for other people's decisions." Sighing a little she gets back to her original point of how Dick's choices are just that; Dick's choices, "Look Logan you felt genuinely bad about what happened after Lilly died. You asked me for forgiveness and I have forgiven you. You were the only one of all the 09ers and the school who ever said they were sorry and asked for forgiveness." She adds meaningfully, "That includes Duncan."

She turns and looks at him repeating, "The 09ers and students at the school who chose to follow you, did just that; they **chose **to harass me." Taking a deep breath she adds, "The truth is I admire you more because of the guilt you felt, or I guess you still feel, about that time. It tells me a lot about your character." Stepping closer she admits looking at him honestly, "I never told you and that is on me."

Logan looks at her and doesn't really know what to say. He is thrown by her open approval of him. He can't believe that she doesn't think of him like she does the other students in high school and she actually admires him more than she does DK. He comes back to her voice. "I rarely think about that time." Sighing a little she explains, "Seeing Dick, John and Casey again I guess reminds me of that time and brings those feelings back to the front."

Logan nods in understanding. Veronica squeezes his arm and asks, "Why do you want to talk about that time?"

Shaking his head he says, "I don't really." He pauses and then tells her, "I guess your outburst the other day made me think." He takes her hand off his arm and turns it gently running a finger on the lines on her palm. He adds, "I really hate to think you think I am the type of guy who would hurt others to get what I want. I guess I was hoping you looked me up for this case and you could see what kind of man I have become."

Veronica watches him touch her hand. She tells him, "I don't think you hurt others Logan. I am impressed at how you have been writing and the work your foundation does for charity. I guess I was disappointed that you were getting Dick out of the trouble he got in when so many people don't have a rich friend to help them." She looks up at him and sighs before she admits, "I shouldn't have gotten upset at you. You are a good friend and Dick is lucky to have you. It's not my business." A little sheepishly she tries, "I guess it is that judgment flaw coming to the front."

Logan is so confused and relieved at how this conversation is going. He really expected to try and have to explain how he feels; to justify his loyalty to Dick. The conversation had started that way but she seems to have gotten weary of the conversation and now she looks tired and well sad.

Looking at Logan she says, "Logan I think less of the 09ers who found out they were wrong but never apologized but I never really apologized to you for how I treated you."

Logan looks shocked and goes to tell her she doesn't have anything to apologize for. She shakes her head and starts before he can, "I was like one of those pets that has been abused and then rescued." Puzzled at the analogy Logan listens carefully trying to piece together the meaning of her comparison. She continues, "They are grateful for any nice treatment but they never really trust again."

She bites her lip to hold in her emotions as she continues to explain, "Things go well and they try to love their new owner but in the back of their mind, they are waiting to be hurt, abused. The first sign that something might be happening, they over react and attack some innocent person; often someone who has shown them love."

He is horrified to see tears in her eyes and he immediately pulls her into his arms to comfort her. She takes a deep breath and continues with a quiver in her voice as she fights the tears, "You did nothing but love me and take care of me. I felt so good with you but deep inside I was like that dog or cat in the shelter. I was waiting for you to turn on me and hurt me. I couldn't trust in our relationship and what we had." Despite her best effort, the tears trickle out. She takes a deep breath and carries on, "I am so sorry about how much I hurt you back then. I just couldn't trust anyone. Deep inside I was too damaged."

"Veronica, no," he says. She looks up at him as he gently takes her face in his hands, tips it up so he can look at her and then wipes her tears with his thumb. Her beautiful blue eyes are huge in her face as she earnestly meets his gaze.

"I hope you understand that I really wanted to trust you. Deep inside I was too afraid," she whispers.

Wanting to comfort her he leans his forehead to hers and reassures her, "It wasn't just you. I had a lot of issues." He adds quietly, "It was a really bad time for both of us.

Swallowing hard she gently leans her face closer to his. She admits, "It was mostly me Logan. I get that now." She leans back a little and using her index finger traces his forehead to his cheek bone to his chin.

He stands there barely breathing allowing her touch. The conversation between them is open and honest and he is amazed. She continues, "I have come to understand that you are truly a special man. You never had security growing up. You were made to feel like you were to blame for your parent's problems. Yet when away from the situation you threw yourself into our relationship and opened yourself up for the love while I was so concerned about getting hurt that I just stayed closed so I could protect myself."

"I ended up hurting you and hurting myself." She finishes sadly, "I was such a wreck back then; reacting instead of thinking things out." She sighs and says regretfully, "I wish I had apologized instead of running. I wish I hadn't been so scared."

Logan is reeling from their conversation. His head is spinning and he is uncharacteristically at a loss for words. He has so many thoughts running through his head. He is not sure what to say right now. He had anticipated a few different ways a talk between them could go but a Veronica who feels badly about how she treated him and apologizes was not one of the options he planned for. He is really thrown.

Before he can even sort his thoughts, her phone rings startling both of them with its abruptness and volume after the quietness of the last part of their talk. Of all things, it is the theme song from CHIPS. Veronica looks apologetically at Logan and says, "I have to take this."

She steps back, pulls her phone out of her pocket and depresses the button. Putting her phone to her ear she says quietly, 'Brad."

Logan hears a male voice but can't understand what is being said. Veronica questions, "What time are you supposed to go in?" Then after she hears the answer she says, "No, it is not a problem." Finally she tells Brad, "I am about a half hour from home. I'll go home first, it's on the way. I'll be there in an hour." As she hangs up, she sighs before she looks at Logan who is still standing by the deck railing. She tells him, "Logan I have to go."

Logan is really disappointed and upset. He and Veronica are finally talking; really talking. She is being open with him about her feelings in the past and they are finally putting it behind them. Now she has to run off and he doesn't know when he will see her again. A little unnerved at her absolute belief that if this guy calls, she has to go, he questions, "Is this guy someone important?"

She shakes her head and tells him, "I am not dating anyone right now if that is what you are asking." She puts her phone back in her pocket and adds, "Brad is one of the agents I work with. His wife was diagnosed with breast cancer. She is pretty weak and sick right now. He works extra as a body guard to pay the bills. I need to stay with Jeanne while he is at work." She adds quietly, "We all take turns. This is my weekend."

Logan reaches in his pocket for his car keys and says, "I understand you need to go but I wish you didn't have to leave. I really want to finish this conversation."

When she looks at him her face softens with her feelings. She admits, "I'm glad I got the chance to apologize. I always felt badly that I left you with the idea that you weren't a good boyfriend."

Logan says ponderously, "You know for the second time now, I haven't had a chance to tell you how I feel."

"That must be a different experience for you," she teases.

Smiling he agrees, "It is." Stepping closer he tells her, "I don't want to have to accost you at your coffee shop again. This time I think you should call me when we can finish this talk." He holds up his hand and says, "I've listened to you and I think it is only fair that you listen to me."

After a few seconds, she nods but says, "It's just that..." The rest of what she was going to say is muffled as his lips are on hers.

He doesn't physically touch her anywhere else but she feels connected to him. The feel of his lips, his smell and the emotions are all so familiar and at the same time, so new.

When the kiss is over and their lips part he tells her, "That's why Ronnie."

She looks at him and has to smile. He knew she was going to tell him that they didn't have anything more to talk about. With that kiss he showed her that there are still feelings between them. It is so like him to bypass the discussion and just show her.

Logan is relieved to see that she is seeing the humor in his kissing her to stop her talking. She sing songs, "Well if we are going to kiss…" Again the rest of what she was going to say was stopped by their lips connecting; only this time she initiated their kiss.

Without pause Logan pulls her into his arms wrapping them around her waist and back. Veronica puts her arms around his neck holding his head to hers with one hand. They both just fall into the kiss. It has been so long and it feels so right between them. When the need for air becomes too much to ignore, he takes a few deep breaths as he kisses down behind her ear to her neck. She keeps her arms around his neck; her eyes are closed as she says, "I have to run." He notices that she makes no motion to move from his arms.

Smiling he lifts his head and prods, "And you'll call me when you have time to finish our talk?"

She nods and says, "I definitely will but in all likelihood it won't be today. Brad works until after midnight and I will probably stay there and let him get some sleep tomorrow before his shift." She adds, "On Monday I will be leaving town for a few days on a case." Meeting his gaze she promises, "I will call you when I get back.'

Logan leans in and gently kisses her and then keeping one around her, pulls her gently towards the door. He knows she has to go and he definitely doesn't want to get in between her and her obligation so he backs off for now. He says, "We'll hit the drive through on the way home. You never did get the coffee you wanted this morning."

She smiles. She had almost forgotten how good he was at looking after her.

After he drops Veronica off at her condo, Logan sits on his deck. It is a beautiful day and he enjoys the relaxing view. His mind keeps going back to his conversation with Veronica. Her comparison of her behavior to that of an abused animal really struck a chord with him. When he was angry with the PCHers for shooting at them, she began to withdraw and then when they broke up, she went back to Duncan. He had never understood her behavior until now. She had a nice secure childhood and when her life fell apart, she was insecure and afraid inside. He grew up used to being afraid when his father was around. It hurt him when she choose Duncan over him but now he understands that she was a wounded girl who deeply needed to feel safe. Now he can see that it wasn't that she loved Duncan more and it means a lot to him to know that. It changes how he thinks of that time.

The second thing that struck him was her admission that she really admires him for the guilt he felt for his actions after Lilly died and how he is the only one who really apologized is shaking the foundation of his feelings and thoughts about that time in his life. The idea that she thinks he is strong and special for how he was wounded and recovered from that time is amazing and wonderful.

Veronica's opinion matters to him. Her approval or disapproval is important. Today he learned that she has really grown up as well. She apologized for getting upset with him over his support of Dick and she acknowledged it was not her business. Logan wanted her to see he has grown up and changed but he has to acknowledge that she has changed as well.

Logan thinks about how Veronica has such a negative view of people who are wealthy. He is not proud of how he grew up. He doesn't expect Veronica to understand how he and the other 09ers grew up entitled and how they got used to the special benefits they received. Lilly understood that her father's wealth gave her perks and she did not hesitate to take advantage of them but Veronica always balked at taking what the rest of them felt was their due. She saw things differently.

His mind keeps going back to the fact that Veronica included Duncan in the group of guys who never admitted they were wrong and never apologized. It really sounded like she thought less of the guy that up until today Logan thought might be the guy who 'got away' for Veronica.

Veronica is his girl that 'got away' and now he is contemplating the idea that he might be Veronica's guy that got away. He smirks a little as he savors that idea and lets it roll around his brain. He would really like to be the one that Veronica misses, thinks about and wishes she could have another chance with. Oh he can't even verbalize how much he would want that!

He is shallow enough to admit that he would also really be thrilled if Veronica would choose him over Duncan Kane. The thought that someone as wonderful as Veronica would want him and not the rich, handsome, good guy Duncan Kane is amazing.

Logan stands and stretches. He is going to head into his office and work on his latest project. He wishes he could have finished his talk with Veronica today but he is happy at the progress they made. The kiss between them was everything he remembered. It is clear to him that the feelings are still there between them. The only thing remaining to find out is if she is willing to give their relationship another try.

He will have to wait until she is free to talk again. He contemplates sending her a text with his office addess in case she is ready to talk to him during one of the days he works at his office. In the end he decides to just go about his life as usual. Veronica Mars is a freaking federal agent. She will absolutely be able to find him when she is ready to see him. He just wishes it would be soon.


	7. Chapter 7: Veronica's Choice

Interrogation Specialist 7

Veronica's Choice

On Wednesday afternoon, Logan meets Casey for lunch. Casey having attended a barbecue at Kim's the previous weekend, spends the first few minutes of their time together updating Logan on the gossip of the old gang from Neptune. Logan is not surprised to hear that Madison is getting a divorce. Logan grimaces when Casey tells him that Madison made a point of telling him to make sure that Logan knows she is going to be single again. Casey laughs at Logan's reaction to the news and orders a drink when the waitress arrives.

Logan orders a drink as well and then listens attentively to the rest of Casey's gossip. He is pleased to hear that Luke is coming to LA to play next month. He makes a note in his phone calendar to go and see him play. They discuss getting a group of guys to go. When the waitress arrives with their drinks, they order. Casey notes that Logan doesn't even bother to flirt with the cute waitress; he all but ignores her interested looks and manner. The young man wonders if something is bothering his friend or if he is just not interested in the cute brunette. Casey smiles at her easing the sting of Logan's blatant disinterest.

Before their meals arrive they talk about how Casey's business is doing and Logan's writing. Logan talks about the next fundraiser for his foundation and Casey agrees to come. Logan tells Casey his assistant is already sending out the invitations. Happily he tells his friend how this fundraiser should put the Foundation over the top to buy the land for the second location. They discuss what contacts they have to help with the design of the new building. Casey is really pleased to see how excited Logan is about the second location. He inwardly smiles as Logan shares, "I actually have lot of ideas for the residence and education areas."

Teasing his friend Casey returns, "Of course you do." He adds, "Remember the designer is going to be donating a lot of his or her time."

Logan smiles at Casey's manner. He knows that he gets overly involved and it is a running joke with all his friends that he is worse than an 09er girl at a fashion show. His eyes sparkling, Logan returns, "Just for that I am going to tell Irene that you are thinking about doubling your donation."

It is Casey's turn to grimace as Logan's assistant is a very assertive when she wants something whether financial or otherwise. Immediately backing down the publishing CEO says, "I am sorry."

The two close friends are laughing when the waitress comes back with their entrees. Again Casey notes that Logan completely ignores the advances from their waitress. Logan, over the years, has become a master at putting out 'not interested' signals but once most women figure out who he is, they can become persistent.

Before the waitress can talk again, Casey smoothly cuts in asking Logan who all he has invited to the fund raiser. He gives some suggestions on other potential candidates for an invite and Logan types them into an email to his assistant.

After a few minutes of enjoying their entree, Casey asks, "Is there something on your mind?"

Logan looks up from his meal and sees his friend's concern. He sighs and admits, "I saw Veronica again."

Immediately Casey feels concerned about how the conversation went. The last one really upset Logan. He looks at the tall dark former leader of the 09ers and asks, "Did she let you have it again?"

Taking a deep breath, Logan confides, "No, but I feel shell shocked."

Logan goes on to explain how much better their conversation went and gives him a brief synopsis of all he and Veronica discussed. After he takes a few bites of his meal he muses, "I wish I didn't have to ask her to protect Dick in prison. She has such a negative view of him from high school and college and of course now her opinion of him is even worse because she feels he is culpable for his part in the investment fraud." Pausing Logan adds, "It doesn't help that he is the stereotypical wealthy playboy."

If anyone understands the issues and responsibilities of wealth, it is Casey. His own parents were willing to have him deprogrammed when he explored a life without the trappings of wealth. Now Casey has found a balance in his life. He enjoys his money and he uses it to help others. He has control of his wealth; it doesn't control him.

Logan understands money as well. He carries on with his thought process, "We grew up not knowing anything different. We were given whatever we wanted and accepting that as our due. A lot of our old 09er classmates are still like that."

A little defensively Casey adds, "Quite a few of them work though. They have gone to college and are graduated."

Logan nods his agreement. "Veronica never understood how to enjoy wealth. She was always uncomfortable when Lilly, Duncan and I told the hired help what to do or when we expected to be waited on first." He looks at his friend and adds, "Truthfully she reined our attitudes in somewhat while she was with us. I caught her giving apologetic looks to many salesclerks, waitresses, drivers and of course our housekeepers."

Casey can just picture a young Veronica feeling badly at how Duncan, Lilly and Logan talked to someone they deemed to be there to help them. He listens as Logan carries on, "She had difficulty even asking Mrs. Navarro to make her something." Logan admits, "She didn't like our attitudes at times even when were in middle school."

Nodding Casey tells Logan how Veronica didn't really seem to belong when she was out with a group of their friends. He says, "I noticed that she was very quiet a lot of the time."

Sighing Logan agrees. He admits, "I didn't even notice how uncomfortable she was around us. I guess I never saw how we must have looked to her always talking about what we wanted and taking for granted that we deserved the latest fashions and things we asked our parents for."

Meeting Casey's gaze Logan adds sadly, "Now I have been reading the statistics about abuse and I wonder how many others there were like me that no one noticed." He adds, "The money we spent on lunch when it was our turn to buy for the 09ers was more the whole food budget for Veronica and her father for the month."

Agreeing Casey says, "We were very sheltered by our wealth. That is true."

"Veronica saw us like the rest of the students did back then," Logan muses.

Casey ventures "She sees you are different now though?"

Logan nods and says, "We got interrupted because some guy she works with needed her help but I think we cleared the air between us." He looks out the window for a few seconds before he looks back and tells his friend how happy he was that Veronica told him that she did admire him. She was impressed at this writing career and how he started the Foundation to honor his mother.

Very pleased Casey says, "I am glad that she sees you have grown up." He pauses and then asks, "That is what you wanted, isn't it?"

Nodding Logan immediately tells Casey that Veronica's opinion of him is really important. He adds, "That is why I was so shocked when she told me I was the only person to apologize for how she was treated back in high school; including Duncan." He adds meaningfully, "She apologized to me for being so closed off in high school and college and for running from our relationship."

Casey, although surprised, can see Logan is deeply touched that Veronica has such a good view of him. He smiles and says, "I'm glad. It's good she sees her part in your relationship issues." He pauses and then questions, "What does this mean for your relationship with Veronica?" Inwardly amused, Casey now understands Logan's complete disregard for the waitress. He is back focused on Veronica Mars. When he dated Veronica in high school, he noticed other women but he was definitely not interested.

Logan looks at his friend and meets his gaze. Sincerely he tells his close friend how he wants with all his heart for Veronica to give their relationship another chance. He adds, "She is the one who got away."

Lightening the mood, Casey teases, "I'm worried though. If you are right and she isn't interested in your money, you really don't have anything else to offer."

Logan makes a rude gesture. Casey laughs as he reaches over and picks up the check when the waitress brings it. .

The next afternoon Logan stretches his shoulders as he walks towards his office. He looks into the break room door as he walks past wondering if his assistant is in there as he can see she is not at her desk. He stops in surprise as he notices Veronica sitting in there drinking coffee with Irene.

He walks slowly into the room and both women look up and smile when they see him. He notices his assistant is watching his reaction to seeing Veronica and of course Veronica's reaction as well. Logan knows that Irene has seen the tabloids and of course, she is aware of his past relationship with Veronica. Although he is not at his office often, he is aware that his coworkers speculate about his relationships and of course lately he has been in the tabloids because of his last two altercations at the coffee shop with Veronica. He has read the speculation on their faces but none of them has talked to him about his past or Veronica.

To Logan the tabloids have speculated enough. Veronica is the girl who solved her best friend Lilly Kane's murder, the bus murders, caught the Hearst rapist and helped solved the Dean's murder before she even got into the FBI. Now she has finished college and entered the FBI. Logan is the rich son of two famous actors. His story is tragic; mother committed suicide and father slept with and killed his high school girlfriend. Stories of his physical and mental abuse at the hand of his famous father never seem to get old. Many tabloids still speculate that he may have had his father murdered. He is known as a rich, handsome, confirmed bachelor. Some reporters believe that Logan, after his childhood, doesn't want to marry. Others speculate he never got over his love for his childhood sweetheart Veronica Mars. The fact she is still unmarried is also of interest.

Logan smiles at Veronica and asks, "Have you had lunch?"

Nodding she admits, "I have but," she adds hopefully, "I was thinking I would take you to my favorite ice cream place." She stands to go over towards him. She adds enticingly, "They have the best chocolate almond ice cream."

Amused he retorts, "Isn't that your favorite?"

Smiling she agrees, "So it is." Pondering she adds in a vacant voice, "I imagine they have strawberry as well."

Laughing he reaches over and pulls her in for a hug. He tells her, "I'm done here. We can leave now."

Veronica easily goes into his arms and returns his hug. She sighs happily. She loves to be hugged by Logan. He gives the best hugs. He wraps his long arms around you and folds you into his warm comfortable body. He smells so good!

Logan's assistant watching sees the comfort this couple has conversing and of course, touching each other. Veronica seems to fit in his body. They know each other well.

Logan pulls back and looks at his assistant noticing her interest. He introduces them, "Ronnie I see you have met Irene?"

Veronica looks over and smiles saying, "Yes she was nice enough to have coffee with me."

Logan keeping an arm around Veronica leads her towards his office. He says, "Let me get my laptop and we can go."

Irene watches as Logan walks with Veronica towards his office. She can't hear what they are talking about but it is obvious these two are close; closer than even the tabloids have reported.

Logan looks across the table at Veronica as she eats. He smiles as she enjoys her ice cream just as much as she used to. He says, "How did you find out about this place?"

She answers, "The owner is an uncle to one of the guys I work with. He makes the ice cream from his own recipe."

Logan admits, "It is really good."

She smiles at him. The ice cream parlor is busy so they just talk about their families, friends and common acquaintances. As they leave the store he asks, "My place or yours?"

Frowning a little at his wording, Veronica nonetheless answers, "My place would be better. I doubt the tabloids will be waiting for us there." She long ago accepted that his natural arrogance was a part of him that she really didn't want to change although she didn't have to let him know that.

Logan smirks at her and changes the subject as he walks her towards her car, "I like your new car."

Veronica gets in her Mustang as Logan holds open the door for her. He had not been surprised that she owned a convertible. She loved driving with the top down on the LeBaron. She says, "I got a good deal on it." He walks around and gets in the passenger seat having to squeeze his legs in. She smirks at him as it reminds her of how he disliked the passenger leg room in her car in high school.

She had been surprised that he was driven most places. He used to love to drive his Xterra. He had explained that he has a truck for the beach and he also has some cars for driving for fun but most days while he is working, he is driven and works on the way to and from the office or his meetings.

A few minutes later they have arrived, parked and gone up to her condo. Logan looks out over the view of the city and comments, "This is really a great view."

Leaning in the patio doorway watching Logan, Veronica answers, "But it is not the ocean."

Nodding as he looks out he says, "It is still nice though."

He turns and looks at her. Dressed in her light jeans and light yellow blouse, she looks comfortable, fresh and really beautiful.

"You were sweet and cute when we were young. Then you cut off that long, silky hair, wore the combat boots and you were totally hot." He pauses and walks over standing directly in front of her. Reaching up he runs his hand up her arm to her neck and gently pushes her hair back over her shoulder. Softly he finishes, "You are so beautiful!" Keeping her gaze he shares, "No matter how you wear your hair or how you dress, I am always affected."

Deeply touched, Veronica admits, "I am glad."

"Part of me wishes we could have stayed together; worked out our issues; learned to be normal together,' he shares as he steps even closer and slowly lets his hand caress her shoulder and neck through the silky blouse and he runs his hand down her back finally resting his hand on her hip.

Although she doesn't speak, Logan can see his words and touch are having an effect on her. Continuing he tells her about how he thinks that when they dated in high school and college they were both looking for normal and the other person couldn't provide that. He goes on to tell her that he left his life in Neptune and has found his normal now. He works, lives in a house where no one is abused or made to feel less of themselves and he has been able to avoid most of the pitfalls that many of the Hollywood youth get caught up in.

Veronica is listening closely and she has to agree that Logan has grown and is now leading what he sees as a normal life. He is a writer working mostly on screen plays and he has started a foundation for abused women and children. She has to admit, Logan is a productive member of society. He of course has an expensive mansion in a part of town that most people can't even drive through. He travels extensively, has a garage full of expensive vehicles and can get reservations or get into any club he wants.

He gently pulls her closer getting her attention as he looks down at her. "The other part of me knows that it was impossible for us to learn to be normal together. We had to have this time apart. Both of us had to grow and to learn what we needed in life."

Slowly he puts his other hand up and runs it over her cheek to the back of her head holding it gently but securely. He meets her gaze directly as he talks to her, "I think now we can be together as a couple. The past is there but it doesn't have the hold on us it used to. I know the real you and you know the real me. Now I want to get to know this Veronica and I want you to get to know this Logan."

He lifts the hand from her lower back and raises it up and gently caresses her cheek and runs his thumb slowly over her lips. Her heart skips more than one beat and her breath catches at the intimate touch. Finishing he says, "I can be the man you need Veronica and although you have always been the woman I wanted, I think now you can be the woman I need as well." He gives her a moment to process what he has said so far and then he finishes, "We will still have that unbelievable chemistry and now we both have the normals we needed."

Logan smiles at the surprised look on her face. She had not been expecting him to feel they should get back together. He reassures her, "I think it is the right time to mesh our lives together. We are both strong enough to be an anchor for the other person as well as ourselves and we can face the future together." He says, "I know we belong together and I want to see if we can make it." He adds quietly, "I have missed you."

He stays close but doesn't kiss her. He waits to see what she has to say. This impresses Veronica more than anything he has said so far. This more mature Logan knows that their physical chemistry is a powerful draw and although he still wants to touch her, he is also very interested in what she has to say.

She thinks about what he is telling her and what he is offering. Logan is the only man she has ever really loved. No one else has been able to take her to the highs he does or the lows he did. Now he is saying that he is more stable and could really be there emotionally for her. He believes they won't cause each other the lows; that they can be good together.

He is waiting to hear if she is willing to give their relationship a real shot. Logan is ready to be the man she needs and let her be the woman for him. He is ready to have a real relationship.

She finally reaches up and gently caresses his cheek. "I had kind of given up on the idea we could be together. I have been married to my work so to speak." She shares.

Logan nods that he is listening and understands. He waits for her to finish. She is even more impressed that he doesn't try and persuade her. He is truly interested in hearing what she wants and needs. This Logan seems ready to really try and understand her. He is much better at communicating his thoughts and feelings and she has to admit she is really impressed.

She thinks about how to word what she wants to say, "I am really thrown that you feel a real relationship between us is possible and you feel we are both ready."

She sees he is really listening and understands what she is saying. "I know you won't be surprised at this but I have thrown myself into my career and I haven't been focused on my personal life." She smiles at him when she sees him smile. He does understand her tendency to put work first. "I am busy at work," she tells him, "but I think I am ready to have a home life as well."

Meeting his gaze meaningfully she finishes, "You might be right and this might be the time to see if our relationship can make it."

Watching him carefully she sees the looks of relief, gratitude and happiness cross his face. He can see she is going to agree to date, truly date him.

He teases, "Veronica Mars and Logan Echolls dating again. Is the world ready for it?"

She smiles one of her genuine smiles and says, "That would be the world's problem. The real question is: Are we ready?"

He nods and says, "I think we are. Let's find out."

He finally leans down and kisses her.

He had a dinner meeting with the Board of Directors for the Lynn Foundation so he had his car pick him up and he made arrangements to pick Veronica up the next night for dinner. On the ride to the meeting Logan sat smiling after he put on the shirt, suit jacket and tie his driver brought him. He couldn't blow off this meeting to be with Veronica but for the first time he really wanted to. This Foundation is his baby and he has been really motivated to make it work. Tonight though there is a blonde pixie who he would rather be with. It's a good feeling to have something personal to look forward to.

The next morning Logan sits in his den in front of his computer. He finds that he is not focusing on the screenplay revisions he is supposed to be working on,. Instead he is thinking about a tiny blonde woman who means the world to him. If he was writing this part of their relationship as a story, he would have the main character make sure that the girl he loves feels as special, beautiful and desired as she is. He gives up writing for the moment and leans back in his chair as he thinks. He looks out the window at the beach and lets his mind wander as he does when he is in a particularly difficult part in his writing. He thinks of spending time with Veronica and freely lets ideas pop into his head. This first date is important. He wants it to be a special night that she will remember; he wants it to start their relationship off on the right foot.

Veronica sits in the break room and eats her lunch. She picked up a tuna sub on the way back to the office. Derek is at his desk working on a lead but she needed a break. She lets her thoughts go to her date tonight with Logan. Although they both agreed to try their relationship again and technically they are back together, tonight feels like it is an important date. She thinks about what to wear and mentally runs through the outfits in her closet. She thinks about the new navy dress she found on sale a couple of months ago. She hasn't had a chance to wear it yet but it might be perfect for an important first date. It has inlayed side panels in black that look odd on the hanger but on her, they surprisingly made her figure look hour glassed. She had to buy the dress once she tried it on. The skirt ends just above her knees and with her shoes on, her legs actually look long and slim. It is sexy but not over dressy. It is sleeveless and has a v neck line that shows but does not expose. She thinks about how she will do her hair and if she has time to do her nails before Logan arrives to pick her up.

Derek looks into the break room and sees his partner lost in thought. It is not a pondering a puzzle type look. No this is a girlie look. They have been together a few years and he really likes being her partner. She is smart, driven and best of all, they work well together without any drama. He had not been pleased when he was given a female partner much less one who is one hundred pounds soaking wet and looks like a cheerleader. Now he is grateful that his first partner retired early leaving him saddled with one of the new graduates as his partner. Looking at her he wonders who is putting that look on Veronica's face. As far as he knows she doesn't date much. At least she doesn't talk about her personal life often. He leaves her to her thoughts and her lunch. He can talk to her about the case later.

At promptly 7 pm, her doorman rings to tell her a car is waiting for her. A little surprised she realizes that Logan has sent a car to pick her up. He only said they were having dinner, he actually didn't say where. Resigned and, if she dares to admit it to herself, excited, she tells her doorman she is on the way down. Pulling her coat on, she grabs her small black purse, locks the door and heads to the elevator. She looks in the mirror in the elevator and sees that her hair looks good pulled into a loose bun at the back of her neck. Her diamond earrings and necklace complete the look. She has on red nail polish and lipstick. She looks put together. What she doesn't see is that her eyes are sparkling and she looks really beautiful.

The waiting driver opens the back door of the car and she slides in gracefully noting the luxurious interior. There is muted music and a plate of fruit with bottled water for her to enjoy during the drive. Veronica sits back and looks out at the city noticing that the driver is staying in the downtown area. It is a short drive when the car stops in front of a newly opened luxury hotel just built on the edge of the downtown area. The hotel made the news in that he choose to build in an area of downtown that has a less than savory reputation. The owner bought up many blocks of land and the area around the hotel is filled with exclusive boutiques and restaurants. The doorman opens the door and assists Veronica out. He tells her that Mr. Echolls is waiting for her inside. She looks up at the magnificent new hotel and then after a brief hesitation she heads into the hotel. As she expected the inside of the hotel is expensively decorated and the guests are treated to the best from the second they arrive. A well dressed young woman in a suit with a black jacket introduces herself as Denise and tells her that Mr. Echolls is waiting for her in a private dining area. She waves towards the elevator and walks with Veronica obviously going to take her where she needs to go. It is a glass elevator and of course has a wonderful view on the way to the top floor.

They get in the elevator with Denise telling Veronica about the hotel and the luxuries that it offers. She tells Veronica about the 360 degree restaurant on the third floor from the top and how it offers a magnificent view of the city and the ocean during the meal. She continues with her pitch as the elevator rises , "There are private dining areas on the second floor from the top and the top floor is a penthouse that the president is scheduled to stay in when he comes to LA." She hints, "We have one of the best spas in the city."

Fortunately for Veronica the ride up to the top floor goes smoothly and quickly and she is able to exit the elevator leaving Denise behind. Logan is waiting for her dressed in an expensive suit making her forget all about Denise. He smiles as soon as he sees her and walks forward to greet her with a kiss to her cheek and then he steps back to look her over. He says sincerely, "You look stunning Veronica."

She smiles back happy to see him and returns, "You look very handsome."

He puts out his arm and escorts her to their private dining room. The Chef from the restaurant below is renowned and Logan knows that Veronica will enjoy this meal. In the private dining area, they will be able to talk and won't be disturbed by their fellow dinners staring at them or taking their picture. This first date is private and important. Logan is determined to show Veronica they belong together.

He carefully escorts her to her seat and then sits himself. Their private waiter magically appears and pours the champagne Logan ordered. Veronica looks out the window and has to admit that the view is really amazing. One direction you see the ocean and the other direction, there is a wonderful view of the downtown area. There are spectacular fountains on the grounds surrounding the hotel. All in all, it is really wonderful.

Logan starts the conversation by asking Veronica how her day went and she turns back to look at him. Although the view out the floor to ceiling windows is fantastic, she has to admit that looking at Logan is even better. Smiling at his interest she tells him that she and Derek have been assigned to a new case. Right now there is a lot of research involved and it can get a little tedious at times. Under questioning she talks about how long she has worked with Derek and her career transfer to LA. She tells him about Derek's wife and children and how he is a really good partner, husband and father.

In turn she asks about his writing career and how it started. Logan talks about what writing means to him and he is open with his worries and hopes for his career. Although he is very private, he knows he can trust Veronica and it is really nice to share his passion for writing with someone. She is also very interested in the Lynn Foundation and asks a lot of questions about it. He talks about his vision, goals and how much work he has done so far. Near the end of their discussion he tells her about the fundraiser next month and asks her to attend with him.

She smiles happy that he believes they will still be together and that she is going to be able to share in his dream.

Logan is right in that the meal is wonderful. He preordered so the waiter brings out the courses as they are ready while Veronica and Logan just enjoy the evening. It is a beautiful night, they are both excited to be starting their relationship, the champagne is excellent and the food is superb. Best of all they reconnect and find out what they have done since they parted in college.

Before dessert Logan asks Veronica what her plans are for the rest of the weekend. He is surfing the next morning but asks her if he can see her the next evening. He tells her that he has tickets to a concert the following Saturday night and asks her to go. She is thrilled as it is one of her favorite bands. She thinks about what she would like to do the next night and suggests, "Have you ever been to the Oceanview Theater?"

When he shakes his head she enthuses, "Oh it is a great place! I think you will really like it there." She discusses how it is an old theater that has been restored and it primarily shows old movies. she adds, "Tomorrow night 'The French Connection' is showing."

He has to smile. It is a perfect date movie for them. There is a mystery, good acting and no one he knows is involved in the movie. He teases, "If you promise to buy me soda and a popcorn, I am there."

Laughing she agrees adding, "I will even buy you some Snowcaps."

They discuss show times and he agrees to pick her up an hour ahead. He says, "We could eat afterwards."

Nodding she says, "Sounds good."

He is amused when he completely loses her attention when dessert arrives. It is a Pavlova covered in fresh strawberries and drizzled in chocolate. She momentarily looks up at Logan and comments, "You remembered."

He watches as she picks up her spoon and takes a bite. Her face gets its "OMG this is so good' expression and his smile grows. He had first tried the dessert in New Zealand when his mother was filming a movie there. He was young but he remembered the marshmallowy taste and took Veronica to a restaurant and encouraged her to try it knowing her love for marshmallows. She had predictably loved it and it had been arousing for him to watch her eat it. She had moaned and then licked her lips as she ate it.

Veronica moves her chair closer to his and pushes her dessert plate in-between them. She scoops up some of the Pavlova and strawberries and feeds it to him. It is really good and together they share the rest of the dessert. The mood between them now more romantic.

Unable to resist Logan leans down and kisses her. She tastes like strawberries and marshmallow sweetness and he savors the flavor and the feeling.


	8. Chapter 8: New LoVe

The Interrogation Specialist 8

New LoVe

Logan walks confidently into the restaurant. The waves were good this morning and he is pleasantly tired. Today was extra special; he had some really good runs and quite a few of the guys were able to make it. They are going to have breakfast together before they head on to their respective days.

He is not the first there so when he walks in the others wave to him. He waves back and then leads the way to the table. Dick and John follow and they find a place to sit at the crowded table just as the waitress arrives to take their drink orders. When it is his turn, Logan skips coffee and opts for a large ice water and orange juice. He looks at the menu as he listens to the guys talk about some of their runs. Peter is getting teased as he had some really spectacular wipe outs. He is married and he doesn't get out as often as the other guys so he is definitely out of practice. John teases him, "If Miranda would let you out more often, you wouldn't suck so bad." Several of the guys also take teasing as Peter, not going down alone, points out that Jack and Mike are both living with their girlfriends so they are as tied down as he is. Jack smiles and points out, "No ring to hold me back." The guys laugh and the good mood and teasing continues.

The waitress brings back their drinks and elects to stand very close to Logan to take their orders, The guys used to the interest Logan gets from women just smirk but Dick notices that Logan is not giving the waitress any attention. She is blonde and stacked and he normally would at least flirt with her. Today however, he is pleasant but gives out no signals that he might be interested. The other guys flirt easily with the pretty blonde who has to leave to put in their orders without getting the encouragement she is looking for from Logan.

The guys generally talk about the people they know and share the news from their own lives. Logan listens attentively and he is happy to hear that Jack is now able to handle some clients on his own in the firm he has worked in for three years. Derek is unhappy at work and is presently looking for a new challenge. Casey surprisingly speaks up and suggests, "Why don't you open your own club?"

The guys all look at Derek who looks surprised at Casey's suggestion. Logan interjects, "That is a good idea. If anyone knows the LA party scene, it's you!" The guys all laugh as they met Derek in college. He was in the same Frat as Dick and he took partying to a new level. He got his business degree but hadn't found anything that kept his interest and he has moved from job to job since they graduated. The guys start throwing around ideas for what a good club needs and Derek lets the idea germinate in his head. He actually does know a lot about clubs as he managed one for a couple of years. He does party a lot and he has a lot of contacts in the LA club scene.

Rick chimes in, "We need a new place to party." The guys all agree.

The subject is dropped when the waitress comes back with their meals. The guys are starved as they have been out in the fresh air since the sun rose. A couple of the guys flirt with the beautiful waitress and try and get her number. She is much more receptive now that she can see that Logan is definitely not interested.

Rick looks at Logan and tells him, "I got the invitation to the fundraiser next month. I sent it back already as I don't want Irene to call me." The guys all moan and Logan smirks. His assistant will ensure that everyone RSVPs and that they also send in their donation prior to the date.

Eric teases, "I hope you didn't get two tickets. It might not be enough time to get a date for you."

The group laughs as Rick indignantly defends his ability to get girls. The conversation moves on to who the other guys are taking. Dick talks about a hot red head he met and is having a lot of fun with. To no one's surprise, he adds contemplatively, "I don't know if she will be around in a month though."

Casey is taking a woman he just started dating. She is a lawyer he met at a charity function. Mike pipes in that he showed the invitation to his girlfriend already. He tells them he doesn't want a repeat of the last formal function when he forgot to tell her until a week before. The guys laugh; most of them remembering how he ended up taking her shopping for a dress, shoes and bought her expensive jewelry to appease her upset.

Dick interjects and asks Logan who he is taking and Logan between mouthfuls tells the guys he asked Veronica. There is a moment of silence at the table and then the predictable reaction starts. Jack asks, "Veronica Mars?"

"She's the PI bitch that got our frat put on probation." Derek points out.

"Dude, she is not good for you," John puts in.

Mike questions, "You can have any girl you want Logan, why her?"

Eric warns, "You don't want to ride that train again."

"You're kidding, right?" Rick adds incredulously.

Logan puts up his hand and they all stop. He says, "Are we going to start going to the bathroom together and having spa days now?"

The guys take Logan's rebuke and most of them shut up. Casey smirks and a few of the guys laugh. Most of them don't know Veronica that well but they do know that Logan and Veronica have a long and tumultuous history together. Logan took their last break up in college really hard.

Pissed off, Dick points out, "She had me arrested Logan."

Frowning Logan corrects him, "The DA had you arrested." He adds jokingly, "You really hold onto things, don't you?"

The guys laugh and Dick frustrated, spits out, "She's a fucking bitch. You can do better." There is a shocked silence as the guys take in the animosity between the almost brothers.

Keeping his voice even Logan warns, "Let it go Dick."

Casey, ever the peacemaker, changes the subject by asking, "Did you end up going to The Oasis last night?" The guys instantly can see that Casey has been privy to the information that Logan is back dating Veronica Mars. They listen in interest as Logan talks about the hotel mentioning that the chef is everything he heard and more. It is a brand new hotel and they have all heard wonderful things about it. The Oasis private rooms are expensive and exclusive. The fact that Logan took Veronica there on a date is very telling.

Mike eases the conversation by mentioning that he may book a private dining room for his anniversary. The guys let the conversation go as it is clear that Logan is not interested in their opinions about Veronica. He sees that part of his life as none of their business.

The rest of their conversation is relaxed and fun. When breakfast is over, the guys stand and each throw in money for the tab before they walk out to their vehicles together. Logan meanwhile, is talking to Jack about an architect friend of his. He is asking him if he thinks his friend would be willing to submit a design for the new building. Logan is very sure that the fundraiser next month will put them over the top for the land and then he can start working on getting the building funded and built. The guys are used to Logan's tenacity when it comes to the Lynn Foundation. Jack agrees to talk to his friend.

When Logan gets in John's truck to head home he thinks about how this evening he is going to see Veronica again. He opens his phone and dials her. When she answers he smiles happy to hear her voice. Dick looks in the back seat at Logan noticing his happy smile and guesses he is talking to Veronica. She is the only woman who brings out this side of Logan when he dates. He frowns as he looks out the window listening to Logan finalize his date with the blonde bitch.

As they unload their gear in the garage, Dick checks, "You are seeing Veronica tonight?"

Logan hangs up his board as he tells Dick that he and Veronica are going to the Grand Theater."

John checks, "You aren't going to the club with us?"

Relaxed after his fun morning and the good meal, Logan easily tells his two friends that he is out.

Upset Dick asks, "Dude, what about bros before hoes?"

Laughing Logan points out, "Remind me John, who left early from The Dance Club the other night and missed surfing with us in the morning?"

Dick defends, "I went with you. I just met a girl who was hot for me."

John trying to lighten the mood teases, "We all know how rare that is."

Logan looks at his watch and sees that he has a few hours before he has to go. He suggests, "After we shower, let's play some Xbox."

The three men head upstairs. When Logan turns down the hall towards his suite, Dick looks at John and says, "I can't fucking believe that Logan would even consider dating Veronica again."

John shakes his head and agrees, "This won't end well for Logan. I don't know why she means so much to him."

Dick glowers, "She better not try and come between us." The two men head into their respect rooms.

Hours later Logan surprises Veronica by arriving in a car with his security driver. When he rides down the elevator with Veronica he tells her that the driver can drop them off and pick them up in front of the theater. He adds, "Parking is really almost nonexistent there."

She looks up at him mildly and points out, "I was thinking we could take the subway. The stop is only a block from the theater and there is a station at the end of my street." Unable to hold it in, she giggles at the expression on Logan's face when he takes in she actually thought they would take the subway. She puts her arm around his waist and leans her head on his chest as she giggles. She shakes her head and tells him, "I'm sorry. I forgot who I was talking to for a minute there."

He enjoys her laughter but the other side of her laughter is the realization that he is really removed from how most people live. He likes to think he has an ordinary life; working and volunteering, dating, meeting friends to surf. The truth is the life he sees as ordinary is only ordinary to his wealthy acquaintances. They know he is very wealthy and they wonder why he bothers working.

Veronica has worked since she is sixteen. She has had to save for any luxuries she wants and her condo is a huge investment for her. Her dates understand her life and there is a comfort in that. He feels like he lives between two worlds a lot. His friends don't mind donating to his Foundation but none of them would ever volunteer there. They will just throw money at it and then forget about it. Yet he needs the financial contributions as well as the volunteers and workers.

He comes back to Veronica's touch on his cheek. She is looking at him in question,. He gallantly tells her, "If the choice is having you alone or sharing you with others, I am always going to try and get you alone."

She smiles at his answer and leans up giving him a small kiss for his romantic answer. They walk towards the door of the building together and Logan nods at the security guard. Veronica has put his name on her list of people allowed full access to her condo. She assures him that soon they will all get to know him and he won't be stopped at the front door anymore.

He escorts her into his car and the driver shuts the door. He sits right beside her and asks her about her day. When they arrive at the theater, the driver opens the door, lets them out and when Logan goes to go over to the ticket booth, Veronica puts a hand on his arm stopping him. She says, "I ordered tickets on line."

He smiles, "Thank you."

As they walk into the building she asks about his morning and he talks about surfing with all the guys and how good it was to see them all. When he mentions Dick's name, she frowns at him and asks sharply, "He is still in LA?"

He looks at her and mildly answers, "He's staying with me."

She looks a little alarmed and then mad. Unsure about the changing emotions he sees on her face, he asks a little tentatively, "What ?"

Shaking her head she turns to the girl behind the counter and gives her order, "Large popcorn, medium orange and sprite and some Snowcaps please.' Looking at Logan she obviously changes the subject, "I think you will be impressed with the sound in the theater."

He looks at her for a long second and then accepts the change of subject watching as she pays for their treats and helping her carry them into the theater. It turns out, he is impressed with the sound quality and he enjoys sitting with his arm around Veronica enjoying the action picture.

When the movie is over, she suggests they stop for something to eat near her place. Logan is game as all he has really had to eat since a late lunch is the popcorn and candy they had during the movie. He counters, "Why don't we pick something up and head over to my place?"

Logan puts his hand on her back as his car arrives and directs her gently towards the back door. He opens it and follows her in. As they settle in the back seat he comments, "I am surfing with the guys bright and early tomorrow. Then we are having a barbecue. You could stay over and then help set up."

Veronica busies herself looking through her purse as she tells him, "I have a whole day planned with Mac tomorrow."

Teasing he asks, "Plotting world domination?"

Smiling she looks up at him and replies, "Nope, just ordinary girl stuff. A whole day of shopping and supper." She pauses and adds with a smile, "I don't see her enough. We both work long hours and have a tendency to get caught up at work too much."

He is a little surprised to hear her talk so openly about an issue that they had between them. He takes it as a good sign that she is willing to bring up the topic. She adds, "Can I have a rain check for coming over?"

Her tone is light but he can see that although Veronica is not going to say anything, she is clearly reluctant to be at his place when Dick is there. He decides to leave it for the moment and comments, "I am craving Pastrami. Is there a good deli around your place?"

She looks at him appreciating that he is going to let the topic go for now. She says, "You are in luck. There is a really good place right around the corner from my place." Logan tells the driver to take them to her place and then settles back beside her on the plush seat.

On the drive he talks to her about her plans for the week. Cuddling in next to him she tells him that she is free except for Wednesday when she is going to meet Wallace and his girlfriend.

He wraps his arm around her and asks, "Does Wallace still play basketball?"

Shaking her head she tells him that he got his dream job and is working in a large company. She grimaces a little and says, "I don't understand most of what he talks about when he tells me what he does at work." She looks up at him and adds, "We usually hit a sports bar or something after work. You are welcome to come."

Laughing he suggests, "How about we go to the Lakers' game then? I know a guy in their front office."

Shaking her head she gently teases, "Of course you do."

Relaxed he tells her, "You'll meet him at the fundraiser." He adds easily, "I'll see if Dick and John want to come." He doesn't miss the stiffening of her small body as he suggests that his friends come but she agrees that Wallace would probably really enjoy seeing the game. As a master of not saying what he is thinking he can see that she really doesn't want to see Dick or John. He cajoles, "It will be fun. Besides Dick and John are headed to Mexico at the end of the week so I won't see them until the fund-raiser."

Nodding she agrees, "I'll call Wallace and see what he thinks."

He leans down and kisses her gently and when she puts her hand behind his neck to deepen the kiss, he has no objection.

Once they arrive at her place and get out of the car, Veronica takes Logan's hand and they walk down the street together. He listens amused at her excitement at finding the deli after she moved. He is charmed by her animation as she talks about how she found a wonderful deli in Virginia. The owner was from New York and he made the best Pastrami. She pouts a little as she tells him it is not as good here but it is close.

Logan muses that in some ways this time with Veronica feels new and in other ways it is like wearing a favorite pair of shoes. Taking to her, looking at her changing facial expressions, holding her hand and sitting with his arm around her all feels comfortable. His body seems to just adjust to hers like two magnets or puzzle pieces locking together. Her way of verbally keeping him on his toes and the lively conversation between them is so familiar as well.

Yet there is a tangible something new between them. There is an anticipation; an excitement but it is not the wonder of a new relationship and where it might lead. No, it is something else; it is something that he has never felt before with Veronica or any other woman. If he has to put a name to it, he is going to say he is feeling real hope; hope that he and Veronica have grown up enough and that they can truly be open and be completely in love. He holds open the door to the deli and they walk in.

The next morning Veronica walks out of her building and over to her beloved Mustang. She gets in and starts it up. She texts Mac that she is on her way to pick her up. As she waits for the gate to open, she smiles at the memory of her evening with Logan. It wasn't as romantic as their dinner at the Oasis Hotel but it was a really good second date. He is still so fun to talk to and she has to admit she loves how physical he is with her; something she disliked from other men but feels so natural with Logan.

He had gone home after they ate at the deli. Although she enjoyed his kisses and touches and she definitely wants him, she also wants their first time together this time to be special and memorable.

Although shopping is not her favorite activity, she is happy to spend the day with her best friend. Mac has a formal function for work and she needs to get an outfit. Veronica needs a formal dress for the fundraiser for Lynn's Foundation next month. A friend Mac works with recommended a store that has unusual but affordable dresses. It is in a small, out of the way strip mall. The two head there to see is they can get a dress and then they are going to a new cafe that supposedly has good vegan meals.

Mac is waiting for her and comes out to get in her car. They talk about how work is going and Mac is excited about the new software she is working on. However she doesn't like working for others. They are unwilling to let her work on programs that she believes in. Veronica knows that starting a software company is her dream but in the meanwhile she works and saves. As they drive Veronica updates Mac on her date with Logan at Oasis and their date last night at the movies.

In her turn Mac can see that Veronica is excited about dating Logan again. She had talked to Veronica after Logan had persuaded her to try their relationship again. Veronica had been very impressed with Logan's writing career and the Foundation for his late mother. She is hopeful he has grown up and they can be good for each other. Mac has remained close to Veronica visiting her in Virginia and of course, she was ecstatic when her best friend was transferred back to the west coast. They see each other once a week now.

Frowning Veronica talks about how Dick is staying at Logan's and how she can't believe that he would hang around LA. She says, "It is almost like he is throwing his freedom in the faces of all the people he has ruined." She adds, "I know my partner is sending the information on the threats against Dick to his security agent." She looks at Mac and shares, "I am worried about the partners he helped put in prison. They have the means to get him back."

Mac sees that Veronica is genuinely worried. She frowns as she asks, "So you are worried about Dick?"

Shaking her head she explains, "No he has been warned but what if someone goes after him when he is with Logan or one of the guys?"

Mac had not really thought of that. She asks, "Have you talked to Logan about it?"

Frustrated she shakes her head and says "It's like those guys think they are superman or something."

Mac isn't really surprised. Dick was a self centered asshole in high school and college. He treated Cassidy horribly and of course, Mac knows about what Dick did to Veronica at Shelley's party. Now she has heard about his part in the company that defrauded so many people. Veronica is still very upset at having to use her contacts in the prison to help Dick when he obviously didn't appreciate it. Now she owes favors to the guys in the prison where Dick was held and she knows that someday they will collect.

Mac points out, "In high school when you went after the 09ers, they were shocked and almost offended that anyone dared get them back." She looks at her friend and makes her point, "I guess they grew up and got away with everything they did and said because they were rich.'

Sighing she nods and has to agree. Deciding that she doesn't really want to talk about Dick anymore she changes the subject to shopping today asking Mac what all she needs to get.

A few minutes later they arrive at the store and it doesn't look like much from the outside but they get out of the car and head inside anyways. Once inside they see that this is the place they need to be. It turns out that two women own and run the shop together. They have been best friends since elementary school. Jessica designs the clothes and both women sew the dresses. Wanda adds amazing beading or sequin touches that make the dresses absolutely unique.

Wanda takes one look at Veronica and grabs a few dresses sending her into a dressing room. Joanne and Wanda have a huge discussion on what kind of dresses Mac should wear. They seem uninterested in Mac's opinion. They send her to a dressing room next to Veronica's and the petite blonde has to laugh at the look of displeasure on her best friend's face.

Veronica relaxes and decides to just try on the dresses that the ladies bring her. If she doesn't find one here, she can always shop next week.

Mac who really doesn't like to shop doesn't want to have to go out another day to get the dress she needs; she relents and agrees to try on whatever Jessica brings her when Veronica, in the next dressing room, gets excited about the first dress she has tried on.

The tiny blonde twists and turns looking at herself in the mirror. She never would have selected this dress to try on. It looks like a dress a five year old would wear but on her it looks really amazing. It is baby blue and has a band of sequins under her breasts that makes them look ample and emphasizes her tiny waist.

Mac looks at the royal blue dress they brought her doubtfully, but puts it in. She immediately decides that Jessica is a genius. The dress drapes her figure highlighting but in a classy way. It is over one shoulder and then tapers emphasizing her waist and long legs. it has a slit up the side but not too high. It's really quite perfect!

Veronica taps on Mac's dressing room door and when it is opened, she catches sight of Mac in the beautiful dress and claps happily. The silver beading from the shoulder to the waist is striking. Mac looks sexy but very sophisticated.

Relaxing now that they can see they are going to find a wonderful dress, they girls enjoy trying on the rest of the dresses. Veronica ends up buying a couple of dresses and Mac gives her credit card a workout. She buys a plain but well cut black knee length dress that will really enhance her wardrobe. Plus she finds two formal dresses and one casual dress that she absolutely loves. Veronica picks a very pale pink dress that is incredibly soft. It has a modest v neckline but hangs low at the back. It hugs her tiny waist and butt in a very alluring manner. She never would have picked a dress that looks like a dress a Greek goddess would wear but once she tried it on, she had to have it. It was a real combination of innocent and alluring. It reminded her of when she was very young, full of innocence but has that extra surprise sassiness that is her. She knows Logan is going to love it.

The other dress is black, grey and silver. It is figure hugging and showy. The changes in color on the dress emphasize her assets and especially show her tiny waist. It is an in your face, look at me dress. She is not sure where she will wear it but it is definitely for a special occasion.

Next the girls head out to lunch and they are both pleased with their day so far. Mac admits to Veronica that she and the guy she has been dating for six months have broken up. They talk about what happened and generally enjoy their time together. After lunch they go shoe shopping and then both get the perfect underwear for their formal dresses.

Veronica while waiting for Mac to try on some bras that would support her off the shoulder dress, sees the perfect outfit for her first night with Logan. Her mouth drops open in surprise and wonder. She takes it into the dressing room to try it on. She is really surprised and pleased at how sexy it looks on her. She smiles. It will be perfect for her first night with Logan this time.

When she comes out of the dressing room, Mac sees the sexy outfit in her hand and teases, "Thinking of a special night with your man?"

Nodding Veronica answers happily, "I definitely am."

Saturday night Logan arrives at Veronica's condo and heads up the elevator. He hasn't seen her for a few days. They all went out to the basketball game this week. Veronica had acted a little off. She had insisted on Wallace driving himself to the game and had made Logan pick her up at work so that he came separately from Dick and John. Then at the game she made sure that Wallace and his date sat far away from Dick.

When he had quietly pressed her for her reasons she had looked him in the eye and told him that she wanted to protect him. Dick was a target right now and Wallace didn't need to be seen with him. Logan had assumed she meant paparazzi target and he had not been impressed but he could see her point. Wallace had his position with his firm to protect. When he had whispered that the press probably wouldn't be interested in Wallace anyways, she had frowned at him and said, "I'm not talking about the press."

They had been interrupted and he hadn't been able to ask her what she meant. He noticed that she was very quiet and he could tell she was looking around assessing who was sitting near them or paying them too much attention. He did not understand why she was so stressed about the evening but she was clearly relieved it was over. She had insisted that she and Logan leave with Wallace and she seemed to be making sure he was safe.

Since that night she had cited work obligations to avoid going out with him and the guys. She missed going to Dick and John's goodbye party even though she really liked the band at the club.

He hadn't had a disagreement with her but he felt unsure what reception he would be getting tonight. He almost tentatively used the code Veronica gave him to open the door of her condo. As soon as he entered her condo, he relaxed. She met him at the door wearing a sexy black dress that crossed and tied around her tiny waist. She had on heels and her hair was tied back with a clip and hanging loosely down her back. Immediately she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

He instantly returned the kiss and pulled her close. With her heels Veronica was closer to him in height she he didn't have to bend so much to hold her. This kiss was one of what Veronica used to call his transport kisses. She completely relaxed and let his kiss transport her to another place. She told him that no one else was able to do that for her. That was how she knew he was the one and why she hadn't been able to completely give up on their relationship.

When he finally pulled apart from her, he looked down at her and she had her eyes closed and that special smile she always got when they were touching. His worries over the week melted away. Veronica was not upset with him or pulling away from him. He was certain of that.

His voice deepens with his feelings and he tells her that she looks beautiful. She opens her eyes and smiles up at him. "Thank you," she quietly says. She looks over towards the kitchen and then back at him adding, "I made pot roast."

He smiles at her and checks, "You cooked for me?"

She gently slaps his chest and points out, "All have you know, I can cook a few things now." She admits, "Alicia has been teaching me."

Pleased that she actually cooked for him he immediately reassures her, "I just imagined you were too busy working."

Accepting his peace gesture, she tells him, "I cook a mean pot roast."

He smiles and says, "I am hungry."

With a flirty smile, she takes his hand and pulls him into the kitchen area. He sees that she has set the dining room table for a romantic dinner. He smiles as she leads him to the island and encourages him to sit down. He doesn't have to worry; she is making tonight special for them.

When he is sitting at the island she offers him a beer or wine. He opts for the beer and they talk while she is putting the final preparations on the salad. He is happy to hear that they are winding up their newest case and it looks like there won't be a court date as the guy is making a deal with the DA. He talks about how the fundraiser is going and how he really thinks they will have the money to buy the land for the second safe house. When he talks about having to find a second manager, Veronica makes an exclamation. She turns to Logan, her voice excited, "I know just the perfect candidate!"

He listens at first doubtful but becomes interested as she explains more about the woman. She worked as the secretary to the head of the division here in LA but her husband was diagnosed with cancer of the pancreas and she quit to look after him. She was the heart and soul of the team keeping everyone organized and the unit running smoothly. Veronica continues, "Her husband passed away last month and although she is retired I think she could use a real challenge."

Logan quizzes, "She sounds good. Would she be interested in the job? It takes up a lot of hours."

Unsure Veronica answers, "I'll talk to her and see what she is feeling. If she is interested, I will give her Irene's number." She adds thoughtfully, "Even if she isn't interested in working, perhaps she could volunteer. She is one of the most organized, directed women I ever met."

Truthfully Logan is pleased that she believes in his Foundation.

True to Veronica's word, Logan learns that she really can cook a pot roast. It is tender and the gravy is spicy. The new potatoes are perfectly cooked. She has baby carrots, onions, peppers and celery in it. He loves it and is very complimentary.,

She is pleased that the evening is going so well and he finds he is really touched to have a home cooked meal. He can imagine coming home to Veronica every day. Sometimes he will cook for her and sometimes she will cook for him. Most times the housekeeper will leave them a meal and they will eat together. Other people take having supper together for granted but Logan really values the normalcy of it.

After supper, Veronica cleans the kitchen while Logan brings in the dishes from the dining room. Soon they have the place clean and the dishwasher ready to go. They take their wine out onto the balcony and sit together watching the lights of the city.

Once they go inside, Veronica shuts the blinds. She walks close to Logan and reaches up to gently caress his cheek. She meets his gaze and says, "I think it is time that you saw the rest of my place."

He smiles and leans down to kiss her. He would like nothing better.

When the kiss is over she takes his hand and pulls him up the staircase to the second floor. She shows him the spare room, her office and the bathroom before she takes him into her bedroom. Once they are there she turns on the dim lights over the bed and then turns towards him. She unties the ribbon at the front of her dress. It opens and she lets it fall off her shoulders. When it falls to the floor, Logan sucks in a breath. She is wearing a black lace teddy that doesn't leave much to the imagination but definitely gives Logan ideas about how the rest of the night should go.

He steps closer and takes her face in his hands leaning down to kiss her. He is going to make this night special for her. He is going to make sure she knows how much he values her and wants her. He is going to make sure she fully understands how good they are together.


	9. Chapter 9: Dating LoVe

**The Interrogation Specialist 9**

**Dating LoVe**

The tall handsome young man wakes up not to the soothing sound of the ocean but to the hum of traffic. Blinking he orientates himself to the unfamiliar sounds and the feeling of holding the petite woman he loves close to his body. The memories of last night flutter to his consciousness as he feels the warmth of her body against his and the even movement of her chest under his hand as she breathes. During their sleep she has turned and her back is against his front. His arm is around her with his hand resting on her abdomen just below her heart. He takes a deep breath in and smells her unique smell. No matter what perfume she wears or what shampoo she uses, under it all is Veronica.

Of course he was pleased at their physical reunion last night; happy that she planned and initiated it. The outfit she wore was so very sexy. The artist in him appreciated the contrast of the black lace against her pale skin, the texture of the soft lace over the smooth silkiness underneath, the dark tanned color of his hands against her milky white skin, the pale blonde of her hair and skin against the dark brown of the sheets on her bed and finally the contrast of her tiny body accepting all of him. It felt so good touching her, hearing her, smelling her and finally being inside her.

It had been a night of reconnection both physically and emotionally. The chemistry between them was definitely still strong but even that was eclipsed by the feelings that had floated between them. Veronica had understood his love of language and had given him the words to go with the actions. She told him how much she missed him and them. In their earlier times dating he knew she enjoyed their lovemaking but she never verbally confirmed what she thought or felt. It meant a lot to him that she gave him the words last night.

The best thing about this morning besides how good he feels and waking up with Veronica in his arms is that it is Saturday and they can spend the day together; just them. He understands that they are both busy people with a lot of obligations but now he wants nothing more than to spend time with her. It means a lot to him that she has freed up this weekend to just be with him. he needs this time with her. He needs the affirmation that he is important to her.

He knows just how to start their day together. He leans his head down nuzzling the side of her neck while his hand moves up to cover her breast gently teasing the nipple.

Hours later they are cuddled together on the couch doing a puzzle together on her tablet. She is laying back against him and putting in their answers. Logan is enjoying holding her in his arms and just being with her. After they got up and showered together, he made pancakes and they ate a leisurely breakfast talking about anything and nothing. It was the perfect way to relax after their busy weeks.

He looks down at her in her light blue silky robe and suggests, "Hey, do you want to go to the Art Gallery today?"

Tilting her head to look back at him mentions, "You know I have never been?"

Meeting her gaze he tells her, "I actually go a few times a year." He pauses and then admits, "I guess art was something I shared with my mother."

He sees the understanding in her face and he is touched. It is really good to be with someone who gets you. She comments, "You got her art collection in her will, didn't you?"

Nodding he says, "A lot of it isn't my taste but she had some really unique and valuable pieces." He reaches down and takes her hand in his adding, "Some of them are displayed at the gallery now."

"Then we should definitely go," she pronounces.

He smiles at her appreciating her support. He leans down and kisses her.

They are interrupted when her phone rings. She gets up and heads into the bedroom to answer it. As she walks back out, Logan hears her side of the conversation. He appreciates that she makes no effort to hide the conversation from him. He soon picks up that she is talking to Eli. She laughs and says, "I hope you are an hour away because if you come any sooner than that, you will not like what you see."

He sees her trademark smart ass expression as she retorts, "But Eli, I like my Logan just as he is right now."

Her smile grows as she listens to whatever he is saying. "We're heading out," she says decisively, "One hour or I can't be responsible for what you, Carmen and the children will see."

She hangs up and sets her phone down on the coffee table. Logan loves her smile after she has been teasing one of her friends. It is so happy and so open. He also loves that she openly tells her friend that she is dating him again.

Logan sitting in his boxers asks, "What exactly does Weeves think I am wearing?"

She smiles slowly at him and undoes her house coat. It falls to the floor leaving her naked as she walks over to where he is sitting and methodically puts one knee on each side of his legs as she sits on his lap. Leaning in, she tells him, "Ummmm, I don't know for sure but I do know he won't be here before an hour is up." She kisses him and they proceed to make productive use of their hour.

Veronica drives them to Logan's so he can change. She sits out on the deck waiting for him, relaxing. It really is a beautiful view. When he comes out, he sees she is content to just sit and watch the view. When she sees he has joined her, she shares, "I would never get tired of this view. It is amazing!"

He nods as he helps her up from the lounger. "I never get tired of the view either."

Veronica gives one last look out at the ocean before they walk away. Logan inwardly smiles because he is talking about looking at her not the ocean. They walk hand in hand out to her car and head over to the Art Gallery.

They spend a fun afternoon at the art gallery. It is the type of place that a person could spend the whole day and still not see everything fully. When they get to the area where Lynn's paintings are displayed, Logan sits in the middle of the room watching the visitors look at the paintings. He knows that most of them don't fully appreciate what they are seeing but he also has to acknowledge that they are there experiencing the talent, the beauty and the emotions that true masters are able to show in their work.

Veronica had freely admitted to him that her art appreciation course in college did not give her the base of knowledge she needs to understand the art at the gallery. He watches as she walks around the large room looking at the different masterpieces displayed. She is wearing the headphones supplied by the gallery with the running commentary on each painting. He sees the intelligence in her blue eyes and face as she concentrates on what she is hearing and seeing. She pauses a long time at a few of the paintings and Logan has to smile at her obvious pleasure she derives from the experience.

She walks over and sits with her boyfriend leaning into his side. He leans down and very quietly tells her about how and when his mother purchased each of the paintings he has agreed to display. Veronica listens carefully and truthfully is very impressed. She knows when they were younger he always listened to his mother when she talked about art and he went with her to the gallery functions. Of course Aaron didn't want to go. He didn't like anything where he wasn't the center of attention. She hadn't fully realized that Logan actually loved art as much as his mother.

Smiling, she listens as he teaches her about the paintings and artist.

Logan engrossed in talking about his passion is shocked when the bell rings to let the patrons know that the gallery is going to close in half an hour. He looks at his watch and says, "I'm sorry I have probably been boring you."

To his surprise her eyes twinkle and she says, "I am really enjoying learning from you." Reaching up she gently caresses his cheek stating, "You look so much like your mom when you are talking about art."

Taking her hand he brings it to his lips and kisses it stating, "Thanks." He is so deeply touched at her support. He doesn't really talk about his mother; but with Veronica, he can let himself remember how much he loved and admired her. He can talk about her art and how much it means to him. She understands and she is happy to be there for him. He gently kisses her and asks, "Can I buy you dinner to make up for boring you this afternoon?"

Shaking her head she reassures, "I definitely wasn't bored. I am sorry I am such a novice. Thanks for taking the time to teach me." Before he can say anything she tilts her head and flirts, "I will still take you up on dinner though."

His beautiful brown eyes are soft with his feelings as he tells her, "Dinner absolutely and then perhaps I can teach you how to play pool."

Laughing she accepts his challenge, "I think we are going to need a wager for this pool game."

Returning her smile he agrees, "A bet? Definitely."

Veronica is a lot better pool player than he knew but in the long run, Logan is able to prevail. He picks her up and carries her upstairs. It is amazing how quickly he has become used to being with her.

The night of the Lynn Foundation dinner and dance, Logan makes arrangements for a car to pick up Veronica a few minutes before it starts. He has to be there early so he just told her he would meet her at the door. Dick is one of the board members on the greeting committee so he is going with Logan. John, his date Mary and Dick's date Brandi are going to arrive before it starts. Casey, not on the greeting committee, is planning to arrive with his date in time for a drink before dinner. It's an important fundraiser and everyone who is anyone is invited; the invitation list included government officials from local, state and the federal levels as well as Hollywood Royalty who knew Lynn Echolls and the infamous youth who know Logan. In addition many important businessmen and woman were invited. It was a thousand dollars a plate and the invitations were very difficult to come by. Of course many of the guests would also be donating to the worthy cause. One of the local vineyards was donating the champagne and the cook from one of the most prominent restaurants in the city was making the dinner. Two famous bands were splitting the entertainment and it was promising to be a rocking night.

Veronica had her hair, makeup and nails done by the wife of one of the agents she worked with. She owns her own salon and agreed to help Veronica get ready. She is an experienced beauty consultant and immediately understood the sexy innocence of the dress Veronica planned to wear. She piled Veronica's hair up on the top of her head but gave it a more modern edge with tendrils hanging down. She gave her smoky eyes leaving her lips and nails a deep pink. The effect was everything Veronica hoped for. She knew Logan would understand the meaning of the look; a perfect blending of the old and the new Veronica.

Logan is standing with the greeting committee. He is pleased at the turn out. Over the years he has established this fundraiser as a must attend. If all goes according to plan, tonight will just reinforce that view; it will be a night to remember. When he gets a text from his head of security that Veronica has arrived he looks towards the door. The men follow his gaze and they all notice Veronica when she arrives. She looks stunning; she looks like a goddess. Xavier Frances looks at her and dryly comments, "Why does it not surprise me that vision is your date tonight?" Standing next to Logan Dick looks over at the entrance; his mouth drops open in shock.

Logan surprising the greeting committee looks briefly at Xavier and tells him, "She is my date and my world." Excusing himself he walks over to greet her. The men watch as a happy smile lights up her face when she sees Logan. He steps closer and then leans down to kiss her hello.

George hearing Logan's last comment and watching their greeting observes, "It would seem that Logan is finally off the market.

Dick scowls and tells the group, "She isn't the one. She always leaves him." The men look at Dick surprised by his tone. It appears that Logan's best friend does not approve of his latest girlfriend.

Watching they see Logan put a hand on his chest and he says something to her. She smiles and answers him back.

Slowly he puts out his hand for hers and then tucks it into his arm as they walk together towards the greeting committee from the Board of Directors. She walks placidly beside him looking around at the beautiful decorations. "Oh Logan it looks amazing in here!"

He smiles his agreement commenting, "I hope everyone has a great time."

She nods understandingly and points out, "It will make tickets next year even harder to come by."

His smile grows as he takes in the fact she understand the marketing idea behind the opulence of the fundraiser.

Looking around she shakes her head and adds, "Although I don't know what you will do next year to top this."

Pleased he openly tells her, "I guess you'll have to wait and see."

She stops walking and looks up at him earnestly agreeing, "I am looking forward to it."

Meeting her gaze he openly admits, "Me too." His heart jumps in his chest as it always does when she gives him one of her Veronica smiles. He knows how special they are; she gives them only to the lucky people she cares about.

Flirting a little she asks, "So what is my role at this soiree?"

He looks at her and answers smartly, "You are just my arm candy." Seeing the beginning of an indignant response, he adds smoothly , "And you are marvelously suited for the job."

Disarmed she pouts, "I thought I could help get donations."

He teases, "Are you planning on blackmailing them? Finding out their deepest darkest secrets?"

Leaning in she whispers as they get closer to the welcoming committee, "Watch and learn Logan."

She looks carefully at the greeting committee. Standing there is a distinguished grey haired man who has just gone through the line. Logan turns to him and shakes his hand, "Welcome Roger. Thanks for coming." He turns slightly to Veronica and introduces her around. When she is introduced to Roger Blackmore she looks at him closely and comments, "Mr. Blackmore, I believe we share a common interest."

He looks at her and asks his tone disbelieving, "And that is?"

She tilts her head a little answering, "Shooting perfect scores at the target range."

Immediately Logan sees the bored older man's interest increase. He frowns a little and asks curiously, "How do you know I shoot?"

Bouncing a little she tells him how she got a guest membership at the Black Barker and when she was there, she saw the scoreboard. She almost gushes, "I saw the replay of your run at the Gold Rush Saloon."

Surprised at the idea of this tiny, beautiful blonde interested in guns, he looks at her more closely.

She teases, "What I want to know is how you modified your piece. There is no way you beat my score without some unfair advantage."

To the group's surprise, he laughs out loud. "You know I have a lot of respect for your young man but today he is letting a beautiful woman stand here without a drink." He puts out his arm and says, "Let me show you how a man with manners can treat a woman. Can I buy you a drink?"

She smiles slowly and says, "I would like that." She steps over and tucks her hand in his elbow. They walk off together towards the open bar.

The rest of the board members look after them bemusedly. Roger Blackmore is a stodgy older man who is gruff and difficult to get to know.

Logan merely smiles and turns to greet the next guest.

At supper Logan sitting next to Veronica makes small talk with a heavily made up woman in a very tight dress. She is Dick's date and has been spending the last few minutes flirting determinedly with Logan. He looks at her without expression finding Brandi to be as stereotypical as her name. Veronica is wearing more make up than usual but she is highlighting her beauty not redrawing it. Veronica's dress is soft and classical making her look tempting but not trashy. He honestly wonders why Dick doesn't get tired of these women.

Logan extricates himself from his conversation with his best friend's date and turns back to Veronica looking relieved. Mr. Blackmore smiles to himself as he sees Logan's desire to talk to Veronica instead of the voluptuous woman beside him. He knows that Logan is serious about his foundation and he can see that he is also serious about the pocket-sized FBI agent he is dating. Now that he has spent time with Veronica, he is even more impressed with her. She is smart, and detail oriented. While he was talking about the gun and the ammunition he uses, he could see that she was learning and filing away the information for future reference. She asked a lot of pertinent questions about the effects of his modifications.

He is not often surprised and he has to admit that he was impressed the first time he was seated next to Logan Echolls. He had not been expecting such an intelligent, insightful young man. Now his date Veronica Mars is a lot more than what he was expecting. She is beautiful and charming but her blue eyes are disconcerting in their focus and intelligence. He is going to watch their relationship closely. With this remarkable young woman by his side, Logan Echolls will undoubtedly be a strong candidate to be his successor one day. He is a wealthy , driven young man whose past has given him some important insights into human behavior. Roger came tonight primarily to see how Logan is doing in developing his Foundation. He hates these benefits normally but has found tonight's to be well executed and very tasteful. He is impressed. He will give enough money to be guaranteed a place on the guest list next year; besides, it is a good cause. In addition, Roger is going to sponsor them for membership in the gun club. They both should be able to protect themselves and it will give him a chance to get to know them better.

Logan meanwhile is taking advantage of the few minutes he will be free to talk to Veronica. He is not surprised to see how good she is at assessing and responding to each of the guests she meets. Of course the men become puddy in her hand immediately; she is beautiful and tiny. What has surprised Logan tonight is how good she is with the women she meets. He has watched as she adjusted her manner to the needs and wants of each woman she talks to. She will talk superficially or get into a deeper conversation. Her manner is non threatening and respectful.

What Logan doesn't understand is that the women immediately see that although their man is attracted to Veronica, Veronica herself belongs to Logan. She flirts and enjoys herself but she glows around her man. They of course, know of the long history between them and the press has speculated about their relationship now that they have gotten back together. Unlike many of the celebrities in the room, Logan Echolls and Veronica Mars don't talk about each other and they don't flaunt their relationship but it is clearly there and clearly deep. Their comfort with each other physically and emotionally tells the story more clearly than words.

Logan picks up her hand and lifts it to his lips briefly. He leans down and whispers in her ear, "You are so beautiful tonight. That dress is amazing on you."

She immediately turns her head towards him and leans her head closer to his. She meets his gaze, "I am so impressed at what a consummate host you are. You are so much better than Aaron at making conversation and hosting a party."

He looks at her in question and she explains how he makes tonight about everyone at the party and Aaron always had to be the center of attention. She points out, "You are the center of attention even though you don't ask for it or need it."

He is touched at her praise. Leaning his forehead briefly to hers, he tells her, "I just hide the psychotic jackassery better now."

Pulling back a little she meets his gaze and shares, "Jackass Logan doesn't make an appearance very often anymore. I was exasperated by and attracted to him but this Logan, this handsome, dedicated, chairman of the board at Lynn's Foundation; he just takes my breath away."

Deeply touched and thrilled at her approval he gently places his hand on her bare back and rubs it. Leaning in, he kisses her cheek and then whispers in her ear, "This Logan can't wait to take you home tonight. You are so sexy. I am going to show you how much you mean to me."

She gives a half-smile as she feels his breath on her ear and responds to the huskiness in his voice. "Let's go now."

The group watching at their table can see the closeness between the well photographed couple. He smiles at her and laments, "If only we could."

He pulls his attention away from her and addresses a comment to one of the guests that Casey suggested he invite. He starts, "Javier, I was wondering how you enjoyed your trip to Cuba."

Javier, pleased at Logan's interest, talks about visiting his wife's family and the sights. Logan listens genuinely interested. Dick asks about the surfing and the hot babes. Logan smiles at his best friend's way of relaxing a conversation. Veronica later in the conversation suggests a specific place to visit. Javier's wife is immediately interested and talks to Veronica about her visit to the museum there when she was a child. Logan is impressed at how smoothly Veronica included Javier's wife in the conversation and how she then kept her occupied by asking questions about her childhood and family in Cuba. Since it is clear that Veronica has been there, the two talk privately while Javier talks to the others about the beaches and all there is to do.

Logan gets up near the end of the dinner and makes a short but interesting speech about the Foundation and all they hope to accomplish. He thanks everyone for their support and invites them to retire to the next room to enjoy the bands, open bar and to dance the rest of the night away.

Logan goes back towards his table to escort Veronica to the dance area only to find that she has found an escort. She is walking with one of the detectives he invited. Scott Cummins has been the chief liaison between the LAPD and his foundation since the beginning. He is a dedicated police officer and has been a real asset to the team. Of course he and Veronica get along famously. He was widowed a few years ago and has enjoyed the challenge this new opportunity has given him. He had been feeling out of place at this expensive function but now found a kindred soul in Veronica.

After a few minutes of conversation, Veronica earnestly shares, "You know I could really use your help." Logan arrives to hear her tell Scott about how she has recommended a colleague to be the manager of the second Lynn Foundation location. She explains how she knows she would be great at whatever she does but how she doesn't really know how to explain the Foundation and what it does on a daily basis. She looks at him and says, "You understand law enforcement and the work done at the Foundation. If you could meet her for coffee and tell her about the Foundation and explain what you do for the Foundation it would help her understand her role better. Then if she is interested, I could introduce her to Logan."

Inwardly smirking Logan watches as Scott is no match for Veronica's head tilt. Once he agrees to help, Veronica immediately pins him down to coffee the following Thursday after work.

She looks at Logan and adds, "Logan can give me your number and I will call you and firm up the time early next week."

Logan smoothly agrees to give Veronica the number and asks, "Veronica, can I steal you away for a few minutes? I have someone I want you to meet."

Smiling she agrees and looks back at Scott as Logan gives her his hand to assist her to stand. She says, "I hope you will save me a dance tonight."

Scott gallantly tells her he will. She smiles happily and tells him, "Good."

Walking across the room with her, Logan placidly comments, "Matchmaking?"

She immediately shakes her head and says, "No, I am hoping they will be friends. Each of them has suffered a loss and each of them is lonely."

He understands the distinction and adds, "It's a good idea Ronnie. Scott is a good man and he really cares about the women at the center." Logan introduces her to a few of the board members that were not on the greeting committee. They are interested to meet her having heard a lot about her.

While they are talking the band starts the music. Logan and most of the board members take their dates out on to the dance floor. Veronica closer to Logan in height with her heels follows his lead just enjoying the short time she will be spending in his arms now. She knows that they will both be busy doing duty dances. But for the next few minutes, she is in the arms of the man she loves.

Logan dancing with Veronica really enjoys holding her in his arms. He loves the dress she is wearing. It looks innocent; modest neck line and soft pink color but when you see the back, it is a daring, sexy, in your face type dress. It is absolutely perfect for her.

The often photographed young man is well aware of the interest of the guests in his relationship with Veronica. He knows pictures of them together will appear in the tabloids as he has allowed a few hand selected members of the press to be there. He wants the public to know about the Foundation but he doesn't want any of the guests to be uncomfortable. The pictures of him and Veronica tonight will show a young couple dressed up and enjoying an evening out. Veronica's look will get a thumbs up; he has no doubt about that.

Casey dances by with his date and he seems to be having a good time. She is a lawyer his firm uses in some of their contracts with writers. They are both busy professionals and seem well suited but Logan does not see any excitement or happiness from either of them. They have only been dating a short time; this should be the time of wonder and discovery in their relationship.

Logan leans down a little and whispers to Veronica, "I was curious about what kind of underwear you can wear under this type of dress."

She looks up at him and smiles, "You were curious?"

He slowly nods and leans down further to whisper, "I am hoping none."

Raising an eyebrow she slowly answers, "Well I know how you like to unwrap things."

Logan smiles at her and answers, "I really do."

The night is very enjoyable. The music is good and there is an open bar. The Hollywood Youth are there to party. A good time is had by all. Logan and Veronica stay until the end both really enjoying the evening. After everyone has gone and the hotel staff is cleaning up, Logan takes Veronica home and he does enjoy the private part of their evening. True to her word, he did like what she was wearing underneath the gorgeous dress.

A few weeks later Logan heads back to his office from one of the meeting rooms. He opens the door and enters stopping when he sees Veronica sitting on the other side of his desk working on her computer. He smiles and comments, "This is a nice surprise."

She looks up and smiles back telling him that she was over in this part of town so Derek dropped her off here instead of taking her back to headquarters.

He walks over to his desk and puts his tablet down. Veronica stands and meets him by his desk wrapping her arms around him and leaning into his hug. She looks up at him and flirts, "I was hoping I could take you out to supper tonight."

Looking down at her he tells her, "Sounds good. I have about an hour's work left here though. Did you want David to take you home?"

She shakes her head and tells him, "I have paperwork I need to finish up. If it is OK, I can work here and wait for you."

"It's wonderful," he immediately tells her leaning down to kiss her.

As he is working on the computer and talking on the telephone, he notes that she is engrossed in the information she is reading on her computer. He likes that they can work together. She respects his obligations to his foundation and best of all, she believes in his writing. If he at a good point in his writing or has a deadlines, she gives him the freedom to work. At times she works beside him and other times she leaves him alone until he is ready to spend time with her. She doesn't complain or pout. He, in turn, gives her work the same respect. This mutual desire to spend time together and the way they have been able to balance work and play just reinforces to Logan that they are good together.

These past weeks since they reconciled, Logan has become even more sure that Veronica is the one for him. He always felt that but truthfully until recently he was doubtful deep inside that she could ever truly let him inside her walls and he didn't know if he could handle the dangers of her job.

He found something unexpected, as Veronica opened up to him about her job, he began to see that although she is chasing criminals, she is better protected as a federal agent. He doesn't kid himself that she is perfectly safe but she is not alone and she doesn't run into any situations without backup any more. She and her fellow agents methodically plan out their pursuit. In the white-collar area she has her large, well muscled partner to help her arrest the bad guy. Most often the bad guy has expensive lawyers and the big battles are in the courtrooms.

He also found out that he likes to be a source of support for Veronica. The first time she came home looking like the world kicked her, he had unthinkingly rushed over and wrapped his arms around her enfolding her into his body hoping to shelter her from the badness in the world. She had initially stiffened but as his warmth seeped through her pain, she had grasped his shirt with her tiny hands and buried her face into his chest.

Seeing her pain had unleashed his protective instincts. Encouraging her to lock her badge and gun away, he had then led her into her living room pulling her to sit with him on her comfortable couch. He hadn't asked. He hadn't pushed. He just held her giving her his warmth, love and showed her she wasn't alone. After a long time just sitting in his arms, she had told him about interviewing the victims and then today she interviewed the people who took without any pause. He said nothing; just listened and it was enough. She trusted him; he was there. She needed him to hold her; he did. She needed him to hear her; he listened. She needed him to take care of her; he did. She needed him to be strong; he was. In turn he needed her to be as open as she was allowed; she was. It was a turning point in their relationship. She began to trust him with her thoughts, her worries, her hopes and in turn he taught her that it was OK to be weak sometimes; it was OK to need him sometimes. It was OK to let him take care of her and love her. She let him in and he was trustworthy.

He finishes his last call and looks over at her. He says, "Can we just pick up something to eat and go to my place?"

When she looks up at him he adds, "I am tired and I just want to be alone with you."

She looks closer and sees that he does look tired. "Being alone with you," she tells him, "I'm never going to turn that down."

He smiles at her and starts to pack up his tablet. He would never turn down alone time with her either.


End file.
